Una ayuda innecesaria (PAUSADO)
by Srunicornbluee
Summary: Sherlock está acabado, está destruido y una chica se le presenta para ofrecerle su ayuda, aunque desde el punto de vista de nuestro sociopata ella no es más que un fastidio y alguien que aparentemente no existe.
1. Chapter 1

Aquella casa estaba sucia, no sólo eso, estaba más que sucia, sólo habían colchones como camas, o mejor dicho como sitio para estar, cada persona tenía el suyo, en el que se convertía en un consumidor, o con el tiempo en un adicto, pasaba el tiempo en ese lugar escondido de mi hermano, de John o de cualquiera que quisiera fastidiarme y les fastidiaba que yo hiciera ese tipo de cosas, ellos no entendían que sólo era un consumidor y que podía controlarlo completamente, nunca llegaría a ser un adicto, una persona como yo no caería en ese tipo de cosas, yo no la usaba como el resto de las personas, o al menos como ellos crían que lo hacía, ellos nunca han podido confiar en mí, no eran capaces de confiarme ni mi propia vida.

En ese momento realmente ya no sabía de forma exacta cuántos días llevaba ahí ni mucho menos que día era, o si era de día, ya ninguna de esas cosas resultaba importantes, ya no había nada en el mundo, en las cosas o en las personas que yo pudiera querer o pudiera obtener, el mundo se había vuelto demasiado aburrido, no había nada que llamara mi atención o que me hiciera pensar por lo menos por más de dos segundos, lo cual se volvía realmente frustrante, aunque no es como que mi situación actual sea mejor que la de un completo aburrimiento, porque de no estar aquí podría estar al menos junto con John, pero eso no pasará, no ahora, no tiene sentido, de todas formas él ahora tiene un bebé nuevo con el que jugar y al que cuidar y se ha olvidado completamente de mí, quién lo necesita.

\- Sherlock – sentí como alguien susurraba mi nombre, despacio, como si quisiera que sólo yo lo escuchara – Sherlock – alzó un poco la voz y sentí una mano dándome palmadas en el rostro.

Esto sería divertido, unos segundo de diversión, sin la necesidad de abrir los ojos pude deducir que era una chica joven, su voz fue suave la primera vez que habló pero no la segunda, por lo que la primera no estaba más que fingiendo, no es de mucha paciencia porque esperaba llamar mi atención con nombrarme solo una vez, pero necesitó más, más allá de la primera se frustró por lo que dejó de intentar ser amigable y sólo se mostró como realmente es, alguien impaciente y que intenta siempre agradar al resto pero sabe que no es algo que le funcione. Aunque por mucho que lo pienso y lo analizo no logro deducir que es lo que una persona como ella estaría haciendo aquí, y mucho menos hablándome, además si su vida se basa en hacer lo que es políticamente correcto y agradar a la gente, qué hacía en un lugar como éste.

\- Vamos Sherlock, no me hagas que tenga que llamar a Mycroft.

Aquello llamó mi atención, acaso ella conocía a mi hermano, ¿amiga de él?, no, él no tiene amigos, tiene que ser otra cosa, ¿Cuál es el único tipo de relación que tiene mi hermano? Simple, trabaja para él, no podría haber otra conclusión, aunque ella fuera demasiado joven para trabajar con él.

Abrí los ojos y la vi ahí, realmente era una imagen borrosa de la chica que me cree en la mente al escuchar su voz, su rostro era completamente inexpresivo, nada que en ese momento llamara mi atención o que pudiera decirme algo de ella, o quizás era que no podía pensar con claridad y no podía obtener la información necesaria. Ella suspiró al ver mi expresión, al parecer estaba aliviada, de algo, pero ¿De qué?

\- Vamos, hay que sacarte de aquí.

Me negué a lo que fuera que esa chica quisiera hacer, venía de parte de mi hermano y él no podía controlarme como quisiera, mandando a mujeres para convencerme de cualquier cosa, eso nunca pasaría.

\- Dile a mi hermanito que no seré parte de su juego esta vez.

Ella rio ante mi respuesta, me miró unos segundos corroborando si lo que decía era real y volvió a reír.

\- Que eres divertido, sólo lo nombré porque sabía que sería la forma de llamar tu atención, eres un tanto predecible.

\- No lo soy – me sentí insultado – ni un poco

\- Como digas, ahora hay que salir de aquí, en casa discutiremos quien es más o menos predecible.

A esas alturas no había mucho de lo que pudiera estar seguro, pero estaba seguro de dos cosas, primero, de quien era yo y que no era predecible, y segundo, que ella realmente no lo era tanto como pensé y no es ni una persona insegura ni alguien que trata de complacer a los demás.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Eso no importa, salgamos de aquí.

Ella tenía razón en una cosa, no importaba quien era o quien no era, pero se equivocaba en otra.

\- Yo no me iré de aquí – expliqué y volví a mi posición inicial – y puedes llamar y decirle lo que quieras a Mycroft, trabajes o no para él.

La sentí suspirar, aunque no se notaba frustrada, era más bien como cuando tienes la esperanza de que un trabajo sea sencillo, pero no lo es, y no importa porque de todas formas sabías que sería de esa forma, que no sería sencillo. Se acercó a mí, no había notado realmente lo distante que estaba de mí, ahora que lo pienso, lucia como si fuera o se creyera superior, se acuclilló a mis pies, intentando de estar lo más cerca de mí, tocó mis pies, y por alguna razón sonrió.

\- Sherlock, el gran detective, la persona más inteligente de Londres, una persona que puede leer a quien quiera, que puede saber todo de una persona con sólo mirarla, que ve cosas donde no lo hay – amplió su sonrisa, como si algo de lo que dijo le resultara gracioso o llamativo – que puede tener todo lo que quiera, decide estar en un lugar como éste – dijo apuntando a cada parte de ese lugar – me decepcionas, ¿Y sabes lo que es peor? – se acercó más a mí – Te decepcionas a ti mismo.

\- En mi defensa pu… - fui interrumpido.

\- En tu defensa nada, sabes que todo lo que dije es verdad.

Sin volver a mirarme se puso de pie y caminó hacía la salida, algo llamó levemente mi atención en ese acto, y fue que nadie se fijó en ella, ni la miro, ni siquiera de reojo, como si no estuviera realmente ahí, pero rápidamente descarté la idea, de todas formas, dado el estado de las demás personas es probable que ni estén ni despiertos.

Antes de salir del lugar se dio la vuelta para poder mirarme por un momento.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo mejor? – dijo y nadie se dignó a mirarla ni un segundo – tú eres quien me ha traído aquí – sonrió y finalmente dijo en un susurro que desde esa distancia no debería de haber podido oír – tú me necesitas.

Por un momento y sólo uno, creí que tenía razón, pero eso no era lo que en esos momentos estaba llamando mi atención, sino que, porque nadie más podía verla, porque nadie más la escuchaba, ¿por qué sólo yo?

Con un poco de dificultad me levanté de mi sitio, llevaba tanto tiempo en esa posición que cambiar a otra me resultaba todo un desafío, ya de pie la miré intrigado, realmente había empezado a creer que era sólo parte de mi imaginación, sino porque se explica el completo desinterés de parte del resto de personas que estaban ahí, además que ese susurro no podría haberlo escuchado, a menos de que haya salido de mi cabeza, y no haya sido algo realmente externo. Caminé de la forma más normal que pude acercándome a ella, por cada paso que daba dudaba más de su existencia, aunque no podía acepar era teoría, yo no estaba tan mal, ni había caído tan fondo como para que este alucinando, es otra cosa, tiene que ser otra cosa.

\- Apresúrate – dijo impaciente mientras yo intentaba de caminar sin caer al piso.

\- No voy a ir más rápido sólo porque me lo pides – comencé a caminar más lento sólo para irritarla, además que caminando de esa forma se me hacía más sencillo.

\- Como quieras pequeño

Mientras más cerca me encontraba de ella más podía distinguir cada detalle, cada cosa de las que no me había podido dar cuenta antes. Su pelo era oscuro, casi tan negro como el mío, pero liso, aunque sí más corto, estatura media, delgada, y mantenía una expresión de molestia en el rostro. No vestía más que una blusa y un abrigo, además de unos pantalones delgados y zapatos.

Ya estando delante de ella y a un lado de la puerta me di cuenta de que no sólo estaba helando, sino que también la lluvia no dejaba ni pensar, cada vez entendía menos a esa chica, como podía ir sólo con esa ropa y no verse afectada por eso. Al ver la expresión que mantenía sonrió y por un segundo pensé ver que tenía el mismo paraguas que usa mi hermano, pero realmente no tenía nada que pudiera protegernos de la lluvia.

\- ¿Realmente no tienes frío? – pregunté un tanto inseguro, no quería que ella notara lo inseguro que estaba acerca de su existencia, pero en esos momentos no podía hacer más, de todas formas, no podía pensar de una forma clara.

\- Yo no necesito ese tipo de cosas – sonrío y dio media vuelta – vamos, es buen momento – susurró cuando la lluvia paró un segundo – estamos demasiado lejos como para llegar antes de que la lluvia vuelva, pero al menos nos dará unos segundos menos se agua en nuestra ropa – sonrió y se dio media vuelta.

Quizás sea porque ya no podía pensar más allá por el estado en el que me encontraba o porque realmente esa era la única conclusión valida. Lo principal era la ausencia de sensibilidad a la temperatura, el hecho de que no necesitaba de ropa extra y mucho menos de un paraguas para la lluvia, aunque eso también se explica con que una persona que no existe no puede sostener cosas que si existan y podían llegar a servirme, lo cual valida mi pensamiento inicial, ella sabía de mi todo lo que yo no podía saber de ella, era casi como si estuviera en mi mente, ya no había más, ella no era más que un producto de mi drogada mente.

Ella sin volver la vista a mi comenzó a caminar, con paso seguro y rápido.

Apuré el paso hasta poder caminar a su lado sin problema. A pesar de todos mis pensamientos y de mis conclusiones no podía evitar tener que decir unas últimas palabras antes de continuar.

\- Tú no eres producto de mi imaginación – lo susurré lo más bajo que pude, más que querer decir algo lo que quería era convencerme a mí mismo de que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad

A pesar de que mi susurro sólo debería ser audible por mí, ella sonrió ampliamente sin mirarme, yo sabía que a pesar de que no fuera realmente posible que ella lo escuchara, así lo había hecho y por alguna razón le hacía bastante gracia.


	2. Él

Boceto 2 – Él - Terminado

Sin darme cuenta comencé a sentir el suave roce de unas sabanas, la comodidad de un colchón que había sido usado sólo por una persona, el inconfundible roce de mi pijama y la tranquila música emanando aparente de una radio. Al parecer y por todos esos detalles me encontraba acostado en mi cama, en el 221B de la calle Baker, lo único fuera de lugar era esa radio molesta, la causa de que me despertara.

No sabía realmente como había llegado a mi departamento, lo único que recordaba era haber estado en esa casa, a la que cada vez recurría con más frecuencia, la imagen borrosa de una chica misteriosa y la lluvia que duró al parecer hasta la madrugada. Me levanté lentamente de la cama, al fin y al cabo, no tenía ningún apuro para nada, no tenía un caso, no tenía un amigo, y probablemente mi hermano estaba molestando en algún lugar que no era este, no era más que otro día aburrido sin gracia, no recordaba porque realmente había dejado ese lugar, en algún rincón de mi memoria debía de estar, lo vería apenas terminara mi té.

Al entrar en la sala de estar del departamento me encontré con ella y recordé todo lo sucedido, su voz, su necesidad de sacarme de ese lugar, el hecho de que lo hubiera logrado, pero más importante, el hecho de que fuera una alucinación, o yo creyera que lo era.

Se encontraba sentada en mi sillón, con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

\- ¿No te gusta la música? Puedo apagarla, siéntate – dijo apagando la radio que tenía a su lado y luego apuntó al sillón que usualmente era usado por John, a veces lo extrañaba, pero sólo a veces – sírvete tu té, la señora Hudson lo trajo para ti.

Ella tenía razón, en la mesita se encontraba la usual bandeja, con el té caliente, la leche y el azúcar, una sola taza, siendo que había dos en esa habitación, podría ser o porque la señora Hudson no sabía de su presencia en el departamento o porque realmente aquella chica no existía, lo que era mi teoría.

\- Vamos, te serviría yo misma el té, pero sabes que no lo puedo hacer, aunque lo otro que sabes muy bien es que lo prepararía exactamente como lo tomas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté ignorando completamente lo que me había dicho, incluso intentando de ignorar la existencia del té.

\- Vine a ayudarte, Sherlock – sonrió

\- Hablas como mi hermano

Se encogió de hombros y se acomodó mejor en el sillón, parecía agradarle la situación, tanto el poder fastidiarme como la comodidad de mi sillón, sentía la necesidad de recalcar que aquel sillón realmente era el mío, y que no era una persona que suele compartir, de hecho, no lo soy para nada, el sillón era mío y sólo yo podía usarlo. Lo cual no dije porque claramente ella ya sabía todo eso, y esa era la razón por la que realmente lo hacía, para fastidiarme. Sin intenciones de querer demostrarle que lo estaba logrando, ocupé el lugar de John y me senté en su sillón, ella se sintió complacida por la acción, al sentarme allí sólo estaba demostrando que me encontraba perdiendo el juego que había sido iniciado sin pedirlo.

\- Si sigues así tendré que comportarme como él.

\- ¿Por qué yo necesitaría de tu ayuda? – ignoré su complacencia.

\- ¿Realmente crees no necesitarla? – sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante – sé que piensas como yo y que sabes que lo necesitas.

Esa no es una respuesta.

\- Contéstame algo – hizo una pausa teatral mirando hacia otro lado y fingiendo haber obtenido la verdad absoluta volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa - ¿Sabes exactamente como llegaste aquí?, ¿Como llegaste de allá a la comodidad de tu cama, con pijama incluido?

Tenía que aceptarlo, a pesar de que recordaba lo que había sucedido antes de salir de ese lugar, aunque lo recordaba sólo vagamente, realmente no recordaba nada desde la salida del lugar hasta hace unos segundos cuando desperté.

\- No – respondí frustrado.

\- Esa es tu respuesta

Ella sonrió ampliamente, la sonrisa más amplia que le había visto hasta ese momento, lo que en realidad no era algo tan extraordinario dado que no llevaba tanto tiempo compartiendo con ella. Su sonrisa se ampliaba cada vez más, no sabía realmente porque era, si era por la forma en la que me dejaba sin respuesta y sin poder objetar su punto o si realmente había alguna otra razón escondida donde no podía verla.

\- Un segundo – lo pensó un segundo y mirándome directamente a los ojos dijo – Estás dudando de mi existencia.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, estaba completamente segura de lo que decía, no había una sola pisca de duda, de la misma forma de lo seguro que estaba yo de su inexistencia, ella estaba segura de que yo ya lo sabía. A pesar de no representar una pregunta asentí como respuesta.

\- ¿Sabes? No es muy producente decirle ese tipo de cosas a lo que consideras una alucinación, en especial a una como yo, sólo me das, o más bien, te das más razones para pensar que necesitas ayuda – esta vez realmente se detuvo a pensarlo, aquello le parecía realmente divertido – aunque si lo piensas bien, si soy una alucinación que es producida por tu adicciones – dijo recalcando las palabras- no me conviene que las dejes, porque claramente yo dejaría de existir, así que realmente yo no represento algo de lo podrías obtener ayuda para dejar tus adicciones – se encogió de hombros – la razón es evidente, a menos que tu mente sea tan retorcida que me hayas inventado sólo para que te fastidie, así te aburrirás de mí y sólo querrás dejarlas para poder dejar de verme– se rio – creo que la parte de fastidiarte lo hago bastante bien.

\- Espera, ¿quiere decir que si lo eres?

\- Yo no he dicho eso, no he dicho si lo soy o no, sólo dije lo que pasaría si lo fuera y lo que pensaba acerca de eso, no confirmé ni negué nada, además, ¿crees que una alucinación respondería a esa pregunta?, y si lo hace ¿lo haría con la verdad?

Sus respuestas que realmente no decían nada me resultaban cada vez más molestas.

Ignoré completamente el té, me puse de pie rápidamente, después de haber estado todo ese tiempo en aquella casa necesitaba una larga ducha, así que me dirigí al baño con la intención de realizar la acción, no me importaba si ella se encontraba en mi departamento, si tenía que salir desnudo de ese baño lo haría sin pudor. Al tocar la manilla sentí como ella reía.

\- ¿Realmente no te das cuenta? – no necesitaba verla para saber que sonreía.

\- ¿Qué estoy aparentemente ignorando?

\- No aparentemente, completamente, tú ya te bañaste, anoche, antes de dormir, ¿Realmente no puedes sentir la ausencia de la suciedad usual de aquel lugar?

Su risa sonaba cada vez más divertida y yo cada vez me encontraba más frustrado de ella y de su presencia.

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación, esperaba que no fuera del tipo de alucinación que estaba en todos lados y me dispuse a encerarme en mi habitación para el resto de los días.

\- ¡Qué dramático! – la oí gritar divertida al momento que di un portazo.

Me encerré en mi habitación y me acosté en posición fetal dentro de mi cama. No podía creer que eso realmente me estaba pasando, realmente no podía creer que alguien me había encontrado, era un lugar que mantenía en secreto hasta para mi hermano, si quería descifrarlo tendría que haber hecho una investigación que le tomaría semanas y yo no había pasado el tiempo suficiente en ese lugar como para que hubiera completado el trabajo, y tanto John como el resto de las personas no tenían la información suficiente ni para sospechar que algo así estaba pasando.

Aproveché de analizar todo lo que pudiera acerca de eso con el fin de solucionar el problema que era lo que la traía a ese lugar, a estar molestando, a estar fastidiando, a finalmente existir en mi mente, o más bien fuera de ella. Llevaba días, semanas y por no exagerar diría meses en esa casa, pero no había sido tanto tiempo, no había consumido tanto, no lo suficiente como para que ella existiera, dado que la razón por la que yo estaba en ese lugar no era tanto por lo que obtenía allí, sino más bien por no estar cerca de las personas que me alejaban de eso que quería obtener y no tener que aguantar el fastidio constante de lo que supuestamente es correcto o no, lo que debo hacer o no y si debo mantener mi imagen o no, ya estaba completamente aburrido que me controlaran, quería poder hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera.

Llevaba todo ese tiempo allí, en esa casa con mis intenciones bastante claras, con deseos que no podrían llegar a ser confundidos y a pesar de todo eso lo único que obtuve fue todo lo que estaba evitando, una persona que piensa exactamente lo mismo que yo, que suele ir dos pasos delante de mí, que sabe exactamente como fastidiar, su especialidad es sacarme de quicio y lo que es peor, siempre lo hace teniendo la razón. No quería aceptar que necesitaba ayuda y mucho menos que alguien externo a mi tenía que otorgármela, aunque ella no debería ser alguien externo a mí, era como mi mente hablando conmigo mismo, una mente muy fastidiosa.

Luego de pensarlo muy bien decidí salir de allí, si tenía suerte ella ya no estaría allí y podía seguir haciendo mi vida como quisiera hacerlo, abrí la puerta y un poco temeroso me dirigí a la sala de estar.

\- ¿No te vas a vestir? -preguntó tranquila, aún sentada en mi sillón, como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Y sigues aquí – susurré molesto.

Escucho lo que dices.

\- No, no pienso vestirme, y no pienso hacer nada que a tu mente se le ocurra.

\- Como quieras – se encoge de hombros – yo sólo decía, ya que cualquier persona podría entrar y verte – se levantó y camino hacia mí, estando de frente sonrió y jugó con mi cabello – aunque así te ves bastante guapo – sonrió al verse conforme con su trabajo.

\- No es así – dije molesto mientras desordenaba de nuevo mi cabello – y eso a ti no te importa.

\- Si, tienes razón, no me importa – se dio media vuelta y sin necesidad de verla supe que sonreía – De todas formas, sabes que tengo razón, sino pregúntale a John, le encantaba verte recién levantado.

\- Ya, no puedo más, no te soporto, has terminado de una vez con mi paciencia – grité lo más fuerte que pude, realmente ya no aguantaba más de esa situación - quiero que te vayas – dije apuntando a la puerta mientras la miraba con odio.

Por primera vez la vi realmente preocupada por lo que estaba pasando, se dio media vuelta y me miró preocupada, dio unos pasos hacía mí, la misma cantidad que yo retrocedí alejándome de ella, ella ya había cruzado el límite de mi paciencia y no aceptaría que se quedara un segundo más, no soportaría su existiera un segundo más

\- Sabes que no puedo hacerlo – dijo temerosa mirando a la puerta – eso no pasará

\- Yo no sé nada, absolutamente nada.

Susurré intentando de no demostrar mi frustración ante el hecho, no había nada que pudiera deducir de ella, no había nada que pudiera leer, y no quería realmente aceptar que la razón de que no pueda leer nada es porque ella realmente no existía, realmente ya no sabía nada y eso me estaba matando. Ella se dio cuenta de mi problema y me miró un tanto triste, dio un solo paso al frente y se posicionó como si yo fuera un policía que iba a revisarla.

\- No puedo leer nada – suspiré – pero eso ya lo sabes.

\- Es Charlotte - sonrió un tanto nerviosa – dime Charlie.


	3. Nosotros

\- Podría haber elegido un nombre mejor, mi mente es mejor que eso – dije mirando hacía otro lado aún molesto – no creo que eso ayude ahora.

\- Sherlock – me miró con preocupación – tengo que admitir que ha sido divertido y todo – una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero sin quitar la expresión de preocupación – realmente me divierto mucho, pero si seguimos así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte, tú, al igual que yo, sabes que necesitas ayuda, y no sólo con las drogas – terminó la frase un poco dudosa.

Yo me preocupé de ignorar cada una de las palabras que decía y de lo que ellas representaban, nunca había dejado que mi mente jugara conmigo y esta no sería la primera vez.

\- Vamos Sherlock

\- Si vas a llamar a mi hermano, hazlo, eso ya no sirve como amenaza

\- Tu hermano no sería de ayuda esta vez – hizo una pequeña pausa – tal vez si llamo a John sea de ayuda.

\- No te atrevas – odiaba como sabía dónde dar el golpe.

\- Sabes que es lo que diré o lo que diría, pero esto no va a seguir así – sonrió un poco – ya no fastidiaré, haré mi mejor esfuerzo en eso.

Estiró su mano hacia mí, ofreciéndomela para que la estrechara, cosa que rechacé completamente.

\- Sherlock, sé que es lo que te molesta y lo que no, sé absolutamente todo acerca de ti. Me necesitas.

\- Ya dije que no – grité aún molesto – y que te fueras de aquí.

Me crucé de brazos, ya no sabía que hacer, quería que se fuera y al parecer eso no era algo posible, al fin y al cabo, si era una alucinación producida por las drogas dejarlas era la única solución lógica para que ella ya no estuviera.

\- ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? – antes de poder terminar con mi frase ella me interrumpió.

\- Necesitas ayuda

\- Si, deja de repetir eso.

\- Aunque no me lo creas yo soy la única que puede ayudarte realmente.

Volvió a ofrecerme su mano para que la estrechara, yo ya estaba rendido y aburrido, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, por mucho que me doliera y molestara esta no era una situación que yo pudiera controlar, al menos no del todo.

\- Está bien, está bien – dije sólo mirando su mano, si iba a suceder tenía que ser a mi manera.

Me dirigí a mi sillón aún molesto y evitando que ella se sentara en él antes que yo, ella me vio y se sentó en el otro sillón, al parecer no la pareció tan cómodo, reí para mis adentros, por fin estaba ganado ante ella, aunque al parecer eso no le importaba mucho, en especial porque una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se veía bastante complacida, sólo un poco preocupada, parece que hacía lo que había prometido, había empezado a dejar de fastidiar, o al menos todo lo que podía.

\- Bueno, supongo que debería haberte de algo.

\- No, espera – dije, ya no quería que controlara nada – tú no me vas a hablar de nada, si vamos a hacer esto lo vamos a hacer a mi manera.

\- Entonces aceptas que necesitas ayuda.

\- Solo cállate.

Nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por una persona que tocaba la puerta, la miré extrañado, desde cuándo cierro la puerta, debe de haberlo hecho ella, aunque como. La miro algo sorprendido, no podía identificar quien era él que se encontraba detrás, más que nada porque nadie nunca ha tenido la necesidad de golpear mi puerta. En estos momentos por su parte ella no se veía sorprendida.

\- Tú llamaste a alguien

Ella se encogió de hombros, claro, no necesitaba decirlo, ella no puede hacer ese tipo de cosas, me paré algo temeroso pero preocupado de no demostrarlo, caminé lentamente hacía la puerta y cuando la abrí me sorprendí por lo que encontré al otro lado.

\- Sherlock – susurró un preocupado John.

\- ¿Lo llamaste? – le grité a ella en su dirección, completamente irritado.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros y susurró.

\- Yo no puedo hacer eso – me giñó un ojo – él está aquí porque quiere.

\- ¿A quién le estás hablando Sherlock? – dijo John con preocupación, intentando de mirar por encima de mi hombro y claramente no llegó a ver a nadie.

\- No, a nadie – dije intentando que no notara mi preocupación de que descubriera lo que realmente estaba pasando. Necesitaba ver si ella aún estaba ahí, de haber sido así no podría haberla ignorado mientras hablaba con John, si estando los dos solos podía fastidiar más que cualquier otra persona, pero con John no sabía realmente lo que podría llegar a pasar, así que fuera lo que pasara preferiría evitarlo. Cuando me volteé y ella ya no estaba, suspiré tranquilizado.

Lo dejé pasar, no podía evitarlo, tampoco era como que quisiera dejarlo fuera, realmente quería compartir con él y conversar, siempre que no sea para lo que creo que es. Nos miramos por unos segundos, se sentía el aire levemente tenso, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos y todo fue como si nada malo hubiera pasado, comenzó a caminar hacia el sillón mientras yo le seguía el paso, nada parecía haber cambiado.

\- Justo estaba pensando en ti.

\- De verdad – lo dudó un segundo - ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Sherlock? – dijo algo divertido y sólo se dejó caer en su sillón - Que estás dispuesto a decir esas cosas a voluntad – rio.

Yo imité su acción y me senté en mi sillón, crucé las piernas y lo miré como si supiera exactamente lo que él estaba pasando, cosa que no era real ¿Tan mal estaba?

\- Bueno, no fue eso realmente – dije recordando la conversación con Charlie ¿así me pidió que le dijera? ¿O no? – pero si, algo así – ella fue la que sacó el tema.

\- Me alegro – dijo un tanto apenado, John nunca ha sabido afrontar bien este tipo de demostraciones de afecto, o más bien ningún tipo de demostración de afecto, una de las pocas cosas que nos parecemos – bueno, ese no es el punto – dijo sacándose la idea de la cabeza – estoy preocupado por ti.

\- ¿Tú también? – expresé molesto, ¿es que nadie podía confiar en mí? - ¿Preocupado por qué? – fingí no saber acerca de que estaba hablando – yo no necesito de ayuda.

\- ¿Yo también?, ¿hay alguien más? Yo no he hablado acerca de una ayuda – Tenía razón, aun tenía en la mente lo que ella había dicho, no podía sacármelo de la cabeza.

\- Pero sé que es lo que vas a decir.

\- Claro, porque tú lo sabes todo y claramente no necesitas ayuda – dijo molesto y yo me sentí un poco más aliviado, no había errado en mi "deducción"

\- No, no la necesito.

\- Bueno, entonces creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí – se puso de pie de golpe y se dirigió a la puerta a paso seguro – tú eres el gran Sherlock Holmes, la persona que nunca necesita ayuda – se dio media vuelta y me analizo de arriba hacia abajo – mírate, ni siquiera te has vestido.

\- Ese no es el punto

\- Si lo es Sherlock, tú sabes lo que está pasando y lo estás evitando porque no te conviene que la gente lo sepa, porque si lo saben que pasará con el nombre del gran Sherlock Holmes, sólo serías una decepción, pero aun así no entenderías.

\- John – suspiré mirando al suelo, me sentía incomodo y no sabía que decir, luego de ser fastidiado por medio día por una alucinación y que luego mi mejor amigo llegara para decirme exactamente lo mismo me había dicho ella, era difícil pensar.

\- Sherlock

\- Ok, si, lo entiendo – dije poniéndome de pie – sé a lo que te refieres y lo que quieres decir – hice una pequeña pausa y continúe un poco temeroso – sé que necesito ayuda –suspiré profundamente – pero créeme cuando digo que no necesito de tu ayuda – recalqué las ultimas dos palabras, esperé no necesitar especificar esa respuesta pero a mi me parecía que con Charlie intentando de ayudar, no necesitaba más ayuda, o fastidio – yo puedo hacerlo – suspiré suplicante.

\- ¿De qué hablas Sherlock? Me dices que necesitas ayuda pero que no necesitas mi ayuda – preguntó completamente irritado – ¿Entonces qué necesitas Sherlock? ¿Qué carajo necesitas?

\- Sólo confía en mi – dije suplicando y acercándome a él, esperando que no se alejara – sólo confía en mí, por favor, no podría incluirte a ti también, ya es suficiente…

Me interrumpió con un grito irritado, no recordaba haberlo escuchado tan molesto y podía realmente sentir la preocupación en su voz.

\- ¿Ya es suficiente con qué? ¿Confiar en ti? Dices que no necesitas de mi ayuda, claro, porque el gran Sherlock Holmes no necesita ayuda de nadie, no necesita a nadie – se arregló el pelo frustrado – Sherlock, llevamos años desde que nos conocemos y aun así crees que no necesitas de mi ayuda – ya estaba frustrado, completamente molesto y se notaba que lo que más quería era golpearme, más que en cualquier otro momento – aquí he estado siempre y me dices que no me necesitas y no sólo eso, sino que ya tienes a otra persona, y sabes que, no tengo ninguna intención de seguir desgastándome con algo que no va a funcionar nunca.

\- No John, es que no lo entiendes – dije y sentí que mis manos comenzaban a temblar, no sabía si era por efecto de lo que había consumido o lo que estaba pasando – me encantaría explicártelo, créeme, pero no puedo, no hay forma de hacerlo.

\- No, no te creo nada, podrías explicármelo y no quieres hacerlo, tu orgullo te lo impide.

Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacía la puerta, estaba seguro de que si salía del departamento probablemente no regresaría, y a pesar de que llegara a intentar comunicarme con él se alejaría completamente y me ignoraría, haría lo que fuera para sacarme de su vida, él ya estaba aburrido de este tipo de juegos y al parecer esta era la última vez que soportaría mis mañas.

Completamente asustado corrí hacia John, no podía permitir que saliera del departamento y perderlo, no quería tener que pasar de nuevo por eso, no quería saber que era lo que iba a necesitar hacer para recuperarlo si eso pasaba.

Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, podía sentir por sobre su ropa como su pulso aumentaba, podía llegar a adivinar que su rostro se había sonrojado, bajé un poco la fuerza de mi abrazó y posé mi frente sobre su hombro.

\- Yo si te necesito, pero no es fácil, entiéndeme.


	4. Problemas

\- Sherlock – expresó John algo sorprendido, pero sin molestia alguna por el abrazo, de hecho, parecía que le era agradable.

\- Lo siento – dije mientras deshacia el abrazo también sorprendido, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta realmente lo que estaba haciendo – No sé en qué estaba pensando.

\- No, yo creo que si lo sabías – dijo dándose media vuelta encontrándose más cómodo, pero aún con una expresión de molestia en su rostro y rastros de ella en su voz – estabas intentando de manipularme, una vez más.

\- No, John, de verdad, no fue apropósito – dije bastante apenado – pero de verdad necesito que entiendas lo que está pasando.

\- Yo si entiendo lo que está pasando, que recaíste, que no te puedes controlar.

En ese momento ya no sabía qué hacer, no parecía haber forma de convencerlo de que realmente no lo necesitaba, aunque no era exactamente eso, sino que ya tenía suficiente con aquella chica en mi casa, no quería más, no era que específicamente no lo quisiera a él. Creí verlo intentando diferenciar algo detrás de mí, me volteé esperando poder ver lo que él veía, pero no vi nada fuera de lo normal. Lo volví a ver y parecía como si la preocupación se hubiera escapado de su rostro.

\- Sherlock, mira, sé que esto es difícil, créeme tú a mi – hizo una pausa y me tomo de los brazos para sacudirme - pero sé que puedes con esto.

\- No entiendo que estás diciendo.

\- Ya lo vas a entender – se dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras como si nada hubiera pasado, desde abajo llamó mi atención – vendré en otro momento – me giñó un ojo.

No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, cómo podía pasar de el enojo más grande que le había visto a estar totalmente calmado, nunca lo había visto así, después de todos los años que habíamos compartido nunca había actuado de esa forma, quizás era por la bebé, si definitivamente era por la bebé.

\- Sé que estás por ahí – dije en dirección al interior del departamento.

La vi salir de el pasillo con una sonrisa en su cara.

\- ¿Lo viste? – pregunté de modo acusador – no, espera, ¿lo oíste todo?

\- Tú lo hiciste.

\- Deja de fastidiar.

\- Pero si es entretenido.

La miré con odio y ella me sonrío levantando las manos queriendo representar su rendición.

\- Vamos, nos podríamos divertir un rato.

Estaba divertida, había dejado de estar preocupada, por alguna razón en su rostro solo se veía diversión, estaba completamente segura de que no volvería a pasar lo de antes, la miré muy extrañado.

\- Vi que lo abrazaste – sonrió y se acercó cada vez más a mí - eso estuvo bien.

\- Deja de espiarme.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando hasta encontrarse frente de mí, me miró directamente a los ojos y me sonrió, incluso sin hacer nada me estaba fastidiando, quería saber que era lo que estaba pensando. En esos momentos realmente no podía entender nada.

\- Charlie – susurró.

\- ¿Qué dices? – lo pensé un momento y luego lo recordé – Charlie, ¿segura?

Ella se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta con desinterés, se dirigió hacía el comedor y me dirigió la palabra desde ahí.

\- Deberías comer algo – miro su reloj y luego a mi – te has pasado por varias horas, además no creo que hayas comido nada en estos días, nada nutritivo claro está.

\- Voy a dormir.

\- Ya dormiste suficiente.

\- Charlie – pedí suplicante, creí que si usaba su nombre quizás lograría convencerla.

\- No, si te sirves un plato de comida decente te daré un premio- dice divertida y juguetona – vamos, creo que hay algo aquí – dijo abriendo el refrigerador, pero cerrándolo de golpe – ¿En serio? No puedo creer que tengas esas cosas, aquí no hay nada que puedas comer.

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí con satisfacción, me dirigí hacia ella y volví a abrir el refrigerar mientras ella me miraba extrañada, busqué dentro de él por más tiempo de el que a ella le resulto suficiente, ya que me comenzaba a mirar con una mezcla de odio y repugnancia, y logré sacar de él un pote hermético con comida bastante fresca que había dejado ahí antes de esconderme en aquella casa. No se veía completamente bien, pero al menos era comestible y llegaba a ser lo suficientemente nutritivo, que era lo que ella esperaba.

\- ¿Realmente tienes en mente comer eso? – dijo algo asqueada, aunque menos que cuando estaba mirando el refrigerador – si ese tipo de cosas tuvieran algún tipo de fecha de vencimiento lo que intentas de comer lo habría sobrepasado por semanas.

Mientras ella se quejaba de mi potencial almuerzo y mi potencial cena, que serían básicamente la misma comida en una, yo la estudiaba e intentaba de saber si es que realmente era algo comestible o enfermaría si tan sólo intentaba poner un solo trozo en mi boca, el arroz se veía bastante bien, no parecía tener ningún tipo de hongo, ni tenía ningún tipo de olor extraño, pero por su parte la ensalada no se veía para nada bien, por lo que la aparté de inmediato y la boté al basurero, mientras que las croquetas no se veían para nada mal, las partí a las mitad para ver si se veían igual de buenas por dentro y así fue, de inmediato y en cuanto ella terminó con su frase le enseñé lo que tenía en mi pote hermético y se sorprendió al verlo.

\- Bueno, tal parece que tu cena si es comestible – dijo apoyándose en la mesa – ahora queda lo más importante, comer – dijo lentamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Claro – susurré, esa había sido mi victoria, pero esta era la de ella, si me había esforzado tanto porque se viera comestible era porque estaba dispuesto a comerlo, de no hacerlo no podría comprobar mi punto y sólo habría estado mintiendo, lo que representaría una victoria para ella.

Maldiciendo entre diente acerqué una silla a la mesa que se encontraba llena de implementos de laboratorio y en algunos lugares con restos humanos metidos dentro de frascos preparados para ser estudiados en algún momento. Intenté de sacar la mayor cantidad posible de cosas para poder comer y tomé un tenedor antes de sentarme. La comida no estaba para nada mal, no tenía sabor a comida en mal estado o algo similar, sólo que ya no estaba tan sabrosa como debería estar, aunque ese tipo de cosas como preocuparme por el sabor de la comida no era realmente mi tipo, ese tipo de cosas eran más del tipo de Mycroft. Una vez terminada mi cena, la miré con satisfacción, queriendo presumir que había hecho algo que ella creía que no fuera posible, de alguna forma venciéndola.

\- ¿Dónde está mi premio? – pregunto con satisfacción.

\- Aquí está, una pequeña lección – rio por lo bajo - Al parecer también eres manipulable – sonrió divertida, yo no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba diciendo – déjame que te explique, haz comido, más bien, haz cenado única y exclusivamente porque querías llevarle la contra a una persona que no creía que fueras capaz de hacerlo, sólo lo hiciste pata contradecirme y en resumidas cuentas sólo fingí que no creía que eso fuera posible para que quieras demostrar que si lo era y realizar la acción, es algo mucho más sencillo que discutir contigo e intentar de convencerte de hacerlo, además es mucho más rápido y con mejores resultados – una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, cada vez la odiaba más, una vez más una victoria rotunda para ella.

Me senté frustrado en mi sillón, las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más y más frustrantes, cada vez sentía más que cada cosa que hacía no era por iniciativa propia, y lo que más me molestaba era que eso quería decir que no había nada que pudiera controlar, absolutamente nada.

\- No te molestes tanto – dijo con voz suave – lo hiciste porque realmente querías hacerlo, sólo que buscaste una forma bastante rebuscada para lograr convencerte a ti mismo – se encogió de hombros.

Ella se sentó delante de mí, en el sillón destinado para John. Luego de eso sólo nos miramos detenidamente sin decir absolutamente nada, aún no estaba del todo seguro acerca de ella, pero no había discusión en que sólo alguien con mi mismo intelecto sería capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas, hace tiempo que una persona no lo lograba, y eso había sido cuando era un niño y mi hermano me manipulaba para conseguir lo que quería.

\- Que es lo que realmente haces aquí

\- Eso ya te lo dije, no creo que quieras que lo repita – hubo un largo silencio hasta que ella se rindió – necesitas ayuda y para eso estoy yo aquí – respondió hablando con rapidez.

\- Yo no necesito ayuda – me crucé de brazos, nunca por nada del mundo aceptaría, al menos en voz alta, que eso era verdad, al menos no a ella – mientes.

\- Sé que piensas que digo la verdad, sólo que no eres capaz de decirlo.

Ya estaba aburrido de todo y ni siquiera me podía deshacer de esto, me paré bastante frustrado, caminé hacía mi habitación y esperé que esta vez tampoco me siguiera.

\- ¿Vas a dormir? – preguntó algo emocionada, lo que me pareció completamente extraño.

\- Sólo huiré de ti una vez más.

\- No creo que puedas hacerlo – se puse de pie y se posicionó detrás de mí, esperando a que siguiera caminando.

\- ¿Vas a seguirme? – pregunté completamente frustrado.

\- Pues claro – sonrió, por primera vez de forma inocente.

No tuve otra alternativa, así que seguí caminando, una vez delante de la puerta dirigí mi vista hacía ella, aún no borraba esa sonrisa de su rostro, no entendía realmente que era lo que quería esta vez. Una vez abierta la puerta entró si esperar a que le dejara pasar, la analizó de arriba abajo y en ese momento me di cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones, quería saber si escondía algo, debió haber sospechado luego de todo el tiempo que había pasado escondido en este lugar.

\- No busques – al parecer sí había una cosa en la que podría ganar, ella nunca encontraría nada, sólo yo sería capaz de hacerlo y ese tipo de información no estaba destinada para mi inconsciente, de ser así cualquiera podría obtenerla.

\- Está bien – se sentó con cuidado a los pies de mi cada – así que aquí es donde duerme el gran Sherlock Holmes, ¿Alguna vez dormiste junto con John?

\- Claro que no – dije de inmediato e irritado, lleno de frustración, la que aumentó al darme cuenta de que me había sonrojado.

\- Bueno – dijo desinteresada y se dejó caer en la cama, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba sobre ella y al parecer realmente lo estaba disfrutando, aunque no sabía exactamente porque, pero no podía bajar la guardia delante de ella – ya no quiero seguir fastidiándote, tienes que descansar – eso no podía ser cierto.

\- No te creo.

\- Pues hazlo – se encogió de hombros – me creas o no, realmente no haré nada por ahora.

Cerró los ojos, e intentando demostrar su punto, se acomodó en posición fetal y no se movió por uno rato.

\- ¿Qué intentas? – pregunté ya frustrado por su aparente desinterés en moverse en lo absoluto.

\- Demostrar mi punto – sonríe, abre los ojos y mira directamente los míos – no haré nada.

\- Está bien – dije desviando la mirada.

Mientras la horas pasaban nos dedicamos a en su mayor parte a no decir nada y prácticamente tampoco hacer nada, aunque ella le había empezado a gustar jugar con mi cabello, yo había intentado de todas las formas posibles de que se detuviera, pero ninguna obtuvo resultados, yo por mi parte como venganza me dedicaba a jugar con el suyo, cosa que al parecer no era tan divertido como jugar con él mío, porque mientras yo me aburría y lo hacía por venganza ella realmente parecía divertirse. Mientras que el resto del tiempo lo pasamos conversando civilizadamente, era un completo milagro y por primera vez al lado suyo no sentí frustración y fue un poco agradable, sin considerar lo de mi cabello.

Luego de varias horas de lo mismo la noté algo somnolienta.

\- Sherlock, tengo sueño, duerme cariño.

\- No soy tu cariño – fingí enojo.

\- Vamos, por favor.

Claramente no era ella la que realmente tenía sueño, sino yo, y era la mejor forma de hacérmelo saber, pero me resultaba realmente divertido verla así.

\- Yo no haré nada – sonreí con malicia – ¿qué me darás a cambio?

\- Lo que quieras – dijo ya rendida – sólo duérmete.

\- Lo pensaré – susurré sin querer demostrara la victoria que tenía entre manos y bostecé involuntariamente - intentaré dormir – la miré una vez más – quizás.

\- Te odio.


	5. Hermano

La luz del sol atravesaba por la ventana y daba directamente sobre mi rostro, no estaba acostumbrado a dormir a este lado de la cama cuando dormía en ella. Abrí los ojos con cuidado de no estar mirando directamente a la ventana, cosa que no estaba haciendo, pero hubo otra cosa más importante que me fastidió bastante. Acostada a mi lado se encontraba durmiendo Charlie, no me terminaba de acostumbrar de nombrarla por su nombre, o a que tuviera nombre, en esos momentos sentí una gran necesidad de conseguir un marcador y rayarle toda la cara, en venganza de todo lo que me había hecho hasta ese momento. No demoró más de unos segundos en despertarse ella también lo que imposibilitó mi plan de venganza.

Se irguió y me miró desde su posición, yo aún permanecía acostado por lo que la podía ver desde abajo, desde esa perspectiva y con la luz del sol de fondo se le veía el pelo más claro de lo que realmente era y sólo pude pensar en lo fastidiosa que era y de cómo el hecho de que un nuevo día comenzaba sólo significaba más fastidio de su parte.

\- Levántate – dijo revolviéndome el cabello, definitivamente le encantaba hacer eso – te tienes que tomar tu té.

Dijo ladeando la cabeza, al parecer realmente no tenía una razón real o buena para que me levantara, probablemente sólo lo hacía porque era lo correcto de hacer en ese momento.

\- No lo haré, si tú quieres puedes ir, levantarte y tomarte mi té – terminé mi frase en tono burlón – además anoche me dijiste que me darías lo que quisiera por dormirme y luego de haberlo hecho hago uso de mi deseo – la miro a los ojos de forma burlona – y lo que deseo es no tener que levantarte.

\- Está bien – dijo sorprendentemente rápido, pensé que sería más difícil convencerla – pero piénsalo un segundo – creo que hablé demasiado rápido, ella se volvió a acostar y puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza, mirando detenidamente el techo, como si pudiera descubrir los secretos del universo al hacerlo, yo decidí imitarla – tienes un deseo, puedes prácticamente desear lo que quieras, todo lo que yo pueda hacer o pueda dejar de hacer entra dentro de la definición de deseo – me miró detenidamente – yo creo que puedes pensar en algo mejor que eso.

Lo pensé un segundo y por enésima vez tenía la razón, me volteé a mirarla con odio, expresión a la que ella ya se había acostumbrado y me levanté de un salto, sin verla me dirigí a la puerta y desde esa posición le dije finalmente.

\- Me iré a bañar, espero no me sigas – dije rendido al no poder ganar contra ella nuevamente y cerré la puerta de un solo golpe.

Luego de haberme bañado, vestido y haberme tomado mi té matutino, sentencié cual sería mi deseo, el cual había pensado muy detenidamente mientras me duchaba y esperaba que no obtuviera la anterior respuesta de parte de ella.

\- Ya tengo mi deseo – le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro y no esperé a que me respondiera – quiero pasar todo este día fuera de aquí y sin tu supervisión – dije conforme con mi petición.

\- Sabes que yo no puedo permitir eso.

\- Has dicho que podía pedir lo que deseara y eso es lo que deseo, tú habías dicho cualquier cosa, no puedes discutirme ahora.

\- Si tienes razón, fue lo que dije, pero también dije que tenía sus límites – intentaba de todas las formas posibles evitar tener que cumplirlo, pero esta vez definitivamente no sería ella la que ganara.

\- Sabes que no es verdad.

\- Está bien – suspiró rendida – pero por lo que sé que piensas no creo que sea posible lo de no supervisarte – se encogió de hombros, en una cosa tenía razón.

\- Sé que eso puede ser posible – me encogí de hombros, por mucha razón que tuviera realmente deseaba que eso fuera posible y si en algún momento de mi vida había tenido esperanzas en algo, este era el momento.

\- Está bien – acercó su mano de modo que la estrechara y se cerrara el trato – pero no quiero volver a tener problemas contigo al momento de dormir – sonrió – ¿trato?

\- Ok trato – al parecer era lo mejor que podía conseguir, lo cual era bastante bueno considerando que podría no haber conseguido nada. Estreché su mano y me di la vuelta dispuesto a salir de una vez.

Bajé por las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, y cuando iba llegando a la calle sentí la mano de ella sosteniendo mi brazo intentando de detenerme.

\- Lo prometiste – suspiré – vuelve a la casa – dije apuntando al departamento.

\- No pensé que de verdad lo harías – dijo algo frustrada, me miró a los ojos y suspiró- está bien - se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras – no hagas nada malo – pidió sin volverse para mirarme.

\- Claro, claro.

Comencé a caminar por las calles de Londres casi sin rumbo, había salido de allí porque no podía estar un segundo más encerrado en ese lugar, quería ser libre y ya que tenía un deseo sin reglas tenía que aprovecharlo, pero no estaba realmente seguro de lo que quería hacer con esa libertad.

Luego de unos minutos decidí que ya que estaba fuera de casa al menos haría algo productivo, y luego de poco más de un día en mi casa ocupado con ella y pasando un rato con John decidí que era tiempo de hacerle una pequeña visita a otra persona que también debe estar preocupado por el estado actual de mi consumo.

Ya sabía dónde se encontraba mi hermano e iría a verlo, pedí un taxi que me acercara al lugar, mientras llegaba a él y como ya se estaba poniendo habitual comencé a hacer mi análisis diario acerca de lo que estaba pasando, aunque luego de un día no había mucho que pensar, pero siempre era importante hacerlo, para tener todo bien ordenado y correcto en la mente.

Charlie, era un nombre extraño, yo nunca habría pensado en él, pero al perecer realmente si lo hice, al menos ya tenía nombre, y sabía cómo llamarla cuando lo necesitaba, quizás no era el mejor, pero si era bastante útil. John había llegado preocupado a verme, se había enojado conmigo, más que enojado, por todo lo que estaba pasando y lo que yo le había comentado, luego discutimos acerca de eso, casi se va del departamento sin intenciones de volver, sabía que si salía de ahí no lo volvería a ver, pero ¿sólo un abrazo?, al parecer algo tan simple como eso fue suficiente para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, y no sólo eso, sino que también para que dejara de estar molesto, y se fue prometiendo volver a verme, todo había sido muy extraño y en ningún momento llegué a entender lo que estaba pasando y eso me frustraba mucho.

Luego de unos minutos un tanto monótonos dentro del taxi llegue al lugar donde estaba mi hermano, y aunque sabía perfectamente que no me estaba esperando entré al lugar, era un club de caballeros, algo demasiado viejo para una persona como yo, pero perfecto para alguien como mi hermano, caminé con paso seguro y entre a la oficina de Mycroft sin anunciarme, pero me lo encontré como siempre, como si me hubiera estado esperando, cosa que no me sorprendía. Se encontraba sentado en su sillón mientras leía el periódico distraído, como si no supiera que era lo que estaba pasando.

\- Hermanito – dijo calmado, aunque con una expresión de sorpresa que trató de esconder con todas sus fuerzas y que solo yo podría distinguir – creí que te encontrarías en algún lugar perdido por tu consumo – dijo irónicamente.

\- Mycroft, tú sabes que yo no hago ese tipo de cosas.

\- No, tienes razón, haces cosas peores – me miró completamente irritado – eres un adicto – cambió de tema dejando su diario en la mesilla que tenía a un lado – lo importante, qué haces aquí.

\- Vine a verte, que acaso no puedo hacerlo – dibuje una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Me miró por un segundo y pude ver como al parecer de la nada una expresión de preocupación se dibujaba en su rostro y no pudo evitarlo, suspiró, parecía molesto por algo, se puso de pie y deteniendo cualquier tipo de cometario o pregunta que yo pudiera hacer levantó la mano enseñándome la palma de esta, a modo de alto, sacó el celular de su bolsillo, marcó un número y con un susurro en el que no podía escuchar nada de lo que decía podía ver como habla con alguien, se irritaba, aceptaba lo que fuera que la otra persona dijera y colgaba de golpe. Volvió con paso frustrado para acercarse y encontrarse frente a mí.

\- Realmente cual es la razón por la que estás aquí, estoy muy ocupado como para tener que prestar atención a tus mañas – dijo completamente irritado – sé preciso.

\- Tengo algo que decirte.

\- Pues entonces dímelo rápido.

Suspiré, ya estaba cansado y al parecer esta sería la única forma en la que me podría deshacer de mi problema, al fin y al cabo, si tenía a mi hermano cuidándome no necesitaba de nadie más, sea alucinación o no, por lo que me podría deshacer de ella y podría de alguna forma seguir con mi vida, aunque en este lugar y con él delante de mí no podía saber cuál de los dos sería peor, al fin y al cabo, es como si tuvieran la misma mente.

Luego de un tiempo, unos minutos de pensarlo detenidamente, pensar que era lo que realmente estaba haciendo y con una expresión irritada de parte de mi hermano, tomé todas mis fuerzas y pude finalmente decirlo.

\- Necesito ayuda – susurré demasiado bajo, pero sabía que él si sería capaz de oírlo.

\- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó divertido.

\- Sabes exactamente lo que dije.

\- Tienes razón, sólo quería que lo repitieras. Ahora dime, ayuda en qué – dijo fingiendo ignorancia, él sabía completamente que era lo que estaba pasando y en qué era lo que necesitaba ayuda, cada vez pensaba aún más que todo lo que estaba haciendo no era más que un error.

\- Yo sé que sabes completamente acerca de lo que me refiero.

\- Sólo responde la pregunta.

\- Drogas – sólo eso fui capaz de decir.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que ese es tu único problema? – seguía sonriendo.

Todo era completamente extraño, no había mostrado ningún signo de satisfacción al ver que yo estuviera asumiendo que tenía problemas serios con lo que yo llamaba un simple consumo, él generalmente se retorcería en su propia satisfacción al verme rendido, una vez más.

\- Vamos Sherlock, no te puedo ayudar si no me lo dices – dijo acercándose lentamente a mí, por primera vez estaba actuando como un hermano y eso me estaba empezando a asustar – dímelo.

\- No hay nada más que decir.

\- Yo creo que si – posó su mano sobre mi hombro.

Saqué su mano de mi hombro con un movimiento rápido y preciso, no quería que el supiera acerca de todo lo que realmente estaba pasando, no quería que supiera de que creía que tenía una alucinación y mucho menos de que hasta tenía nombre, no quería que supiera lo de John, de hecho, no quería que supiera absolutamente nada, incluyendo lo que estúpidamente le había dicho hace un momento.

Sin dirigirle palabra alguna y frustrado completamente, más de lo que había estado durante toda la semana, si es que eso era posible, salí del lugar lo más rápido que pude, no tuve la necesidad de darme la vuelta en ningún momento para saber que había una idiota sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro, nunca me había sentido más frustrado delante de mi hermano y eso es mucho pedir, siendo que llevaba una vida conviviendo infelizmente con él.


	6. Preocupación

No recordaba cuantas horas llevaba caminando por las calles de Londres, ya que luego de haber tenido, lo que al parecer sólo yo consideraría como a una discusión con mi hermano y haberla perdido rotundamente, no quería ver absolutamente a nadie, y por cada paso que daba pedía a lo que sea que pudiera pedir que esta vez ella no se presentara delante de mí, o en cualquier otra parte que esté cerca de mí, básicamente no tener que verla por varias horas más.

Luego de aburrirme de estar sólo caminando y vagando por la ciudad decidí sentarme un momento y detenerme a pensar, además de descansar. En esos momentos sólo tenía tres personas en mi vida, lo que no era poco, de hecho en otros tiempos lo consideraría como una cantidad exorbitante, y a pesar de eso, absolutamente todas esas personas lo único que querían era fastidiarme, todos se excusaban con la razón de que estaban preocupados, pero era porque nadie podía confiar en mí y con todo lo sucedido en los últimos días al parecer ni yo confiaba en mí mismo que tenía que crear a otra persona para cuidarme, suspiré frustrado por el último pensamiento.

Luego de pensar y ya medio dormido en la banca del parque en la que me encontraba, el sol comenzó a salir lentamente por el horizonte, definitivamente ya era momento de volver al departamento sino sólo iba a tener problemas de ahora en adelante, incluso más de lo que ya tenía con ella en mi casa. Podría haber tomado un taxi para llegar más rápido, pero aún tenía la necesidad de libertad, de poder caminar a mi ritmo y por donde yo quisiera hacerlo, sin tener que dar indicaciones y mucho menos pedir permiso. Mientras caminaba me detuve un momento a pensar en lo que pasaría si regresaba a estas horas, que clase de castigo o de reto iba a recibir de parte de ella, sabía que si sólo llegaba caminando la molestaría aún más dado que el tiempo sería mayor, pero a esas alturas del día probablemente eso no haría la diferencia. Y el hecho de ponerme a pensar en cual sería específicamente ese castigo no parecía una buena idea, ya que probablemente terminaría siendo lo peor que pueda imaginar y mi imaginación es bastante amplia.

\- Sherlock – escuché un grito desde el departamento apenas había puesto un pie sobre el edificio – ¿Qué pasa contigo? – la oí gritar desde la puerta del departamento y viéndola desde abajo sólo pude dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro, al parecer sin molestia al verla – no me vas a convencer con esa sonrisa – se dio media vuelta y se refugió dentro del departamento.

Subí las escales lentamente, aunque más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado, entré y deje entre cerrada la puerta como era costumbre, apenas entré la vi sentada en el sillón de John, no podía saber realmente porque lo había hecho, se notaba molesta, más que nunca, y de estar molesta lo más probable que quisiera hacer era fastidiarme, y de querer hacerlo se habría sentado en mi sillón, pero no lo hizo, quizás simplemente no quería tener que verme a la cara cuando entrara.

\- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo toda la noche? – susurró irritada, se podía ver en su expresión que si su voz no hubiera sido un susurro había sido un grito que se podría haber escuchado varías cuadras a la redonda – eso no era parte del trato, no era parte de lo que hablamos – golpeó los apoya brazos con los puños, definitivamente estaba molesta.

\- Es una larga historia – intenté de escudarme.

\- No me importa lo larga que sea – se volteó finalmente para verme, creí poder ver una lagrima a punto de escaparse de sus ojos – siéntate y me la vas a contar.

\- Bueno – me acerqué a paso lento y a mitad de camino me detuve, me encontraba a un lado de ella, y viéndola directamente intenté de sonreír – no te preocupes tanto – dije bromeando, o quizás intentando de que ya no estuviera molesta, pero ella sólo me miró con más odio, no me esperaba esa respuesta, así que sólo me senté en mi sillón y fingí despreocupación.

\- Bueno, puedes comenzar con lo que erróneamente llamas como una larga historia – posó sus codos sobre el apoyabrazos y entrelazo los dedos delante del rostro, me miraba atentamente, yo suspiré.

\- Cuando salí no sabía realmente donde ir ni que hacer – comencé a decir sin quitar la fingida despreocupación de mi voz e intentando de dar la menor cantidad de detalles posibles – finalmente luego de un tiempo me decidí por ver a mi hermano, tú debes conocerlo, eso fue lo que dijiste – dije con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, ella sólo me devolvió una sonrisa irritada – hablé con él, más bien esperé que por una vez fuera mi hermano y me ayudara – fallé en mi deseo de no dar demasiado detalles – pero como siempre lo único que hizo fue fastidiarme, así como tú, como lo haces cada día desde que nos conocimos, si es que se podría llamar de esa forma, es lo único que sabes hacer – me crucé de brazos y terminé la frase fingiendo molestia.

\- Te entiendo – miró al piso – con él no se puede ganar y no hace más que fastidiar a las personas – al parecer sólo escuchaba lo que quería escuchar, se veía concentrada en sus pensamientos, pero apenas terminó esa frase volvió a tener la expresión de antes y me preguntó molesta - ¿Y el resto del tiempo qué?

\- Me fui de ahí – cada vez deseaba más que no fuera necesario tener que dar detalles, sería lo último tener que darle explicaciones a algo que no existe – caminé por la ciudad, me sentía frustrado después de lo ocurrido con mi hermano y no quería volver aquí por al menos un rato, sin darme cuenta se me hizo tarde y estaba demasiado lejos del departamento, además, tampoco quería molestarte tan de noche, por lo que decidí quedarme donde estaba y luego una vez salido el sol tomé un taxi hasta acá y bueno – me encogí de hombros, había cambiado un poco la historia y la había adaptado algo que sería mejor de contar o al menos mejor para que ella la escuchara – ya sabes que fue lo que pasó después.

Se levantó de golpe y desde arriba me examinó completamente, de arriba abajo, de un lado al otro y al parecer de adentro hacía fuera, intentaba de analizar si lo que decía era lo que realmente había sucedido, si es que no había hecho algo que no debía haber hecho, como consumir drogas, o algún otro tipo de cosa ilegal, mientras tanto yo con una mirada y sonrisa de despreocupación que sólo era una fachada esperaba silenciosamente. Una vez conformé con su revisión dejó de mirarme con odio, lo cual no fue algo realmente bueno ya que cambió esa expresión por una combinación entre tristeza y decepción, con relativa rapidez se dio la vuelta y caminó hacía mi habitación, a mitad de camino se dio media vuelta y me miró mientras yo aún permanecía sentado.

\- Eso no es exactamente lo que sucedió – miró al piso e inmediatamente me volvió a mirar – pero al menos si está bastante cerca. para la próxima avísame si vas a hacer ese tipo de cosas – me amenazó y se dio media vuelta – me tenías preocupada – fue lo último que dijo antes de encerrarse en mi habitación dando un golpe de puerta.

Yo permanecí donde estaba por unos segundos, tiempo que estaba pasando cada vez más lento, sin darme cuenta la señora Hudson entró y sin decir palabra dejó la habitual taza de té sobre le mesita sin reparar en mi presencia y cerró la puerta, me pareció extraño su actuar, generalmente cuando me iba a servir el té me sonreía, e incluso hablábamos un rato, su total y completa indiferencia no era común, y no tenía como explicarla, no sabía si ella también estaba molesta por algo o sólo era mi imaginación.

Fui a servirme el té y no pude evitar recordar la mañana de hace tres días, la primera que había pasado aquí y no en la casa donde había estado escondiéndome, al parecer la señora Hudson seguía sin ser conocedora de la existencia de Charlie, intenté de beberme el té lo más lentamente posible, lo cual no logré hacer, ya que me lo terminé prácticamente de un trago, quemándome la garganta, y de un salto ya estaba delante de la puerta de mi pieza, no quería admitirlo y tampoco lo haría, pero estaba preocupado por ella, o más bien por su existencia. Abrí la puerta sin preocúpame de golpear antes de hacerlo y al abrirla completamente la pude ver, sentada a los pies de la cama concentrada la vista en la pared, pero se podía apreciar que realmente no estaba viendo nada, me puse a su lado y me senté intentando de no molestarla.

\- Sherlock – susurró débilmente y yo sólo esperé a que continuara – de verdad, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

\- Está bien – susurré tomándole la mano y dije lo que sabía que era correcto decir – lo siento.

\- No es así – me miró, ya no tenía esa expresión de tristeza en el rostro, pero aún tenía rasgos de decepción, al igual que en su voz – eso lo sabes, sé cuándo mientes y cuando no, así que procura evitar hacerlo – se encogió de hombros.

\- Entonces, si sabes tanto, ¿por qué ha sido necesario que yo te contara la historia? – pregunté inquisitivamente.

\- Esperaba que fueras honesto, pero no lo fuiste – me miró con una sonrisa – te conozco completamente, así que te sugiero que seas honesto para la próxima – dijo de la forma más arrogante que la había escuchado hablar

\- Es verdad – dije molesto, ya sabía que era lo que venía, fastidio y nada más que eso, no sé cómo pude haberme preocupado por ella por al menos un segundo, solté su mano de golpe y me crucé de brazos – déjalo así – ella suspiró.

\- No puedes mentirme – me miró a los ojos y volvió a tomar mi mano, con un poco más de fuerza de cuando yo lo había hecho – eso no quiere decir que todo tenga que ser un fastidio – desvió la mirada – entiendo porque fue que lo hiciste, estabas demasiado agobiado y sólo querías ser libre – sonrió de forma inocente – pero no tiene porqué ser así, no es necesario que todo lo que pase sea fastidiarnos el uno al otro, yo propongo intentar de convivir de la forma más agradable posible – terminó la frase mirándome a los ojos, al parecer era mi única carta de victoria que podía llegar a tener nunca y no era más que una carta de paz.

\- Está bien, está bien – dije mirando frustrado la pared, pero sin soltar su mano.

Cada vez era más extraño lo que estaba pasando y lo que estaba haciendo, con su mano sobre la mía no podía evitar cuestionarme lo que pasaba y por sobre todo, lo que ella realmente era o no era, la miré directamente a los ojos, la analicé todo lo que pude y se veía que ella se daba cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo así que sólo dejó que continuara con mi propósito, al parecer se quería esforzar por no ser solamente un fastidio. Me cuestioné acerca de que como si se suponía que no era más que una alucinación podía sentir su tacto sobre mi mano y lo que era peor, que fuera agradable el poder sentirla, aunque también el hecho de sentir su tacto podía ser parte de la misma alucinación, mientras más estaba seguro de aquella conclusión menos ganas tenía de que fuera verdad, quizás por no querer aceptar que estaba tan mal que estaba teniendo una alucinación o tal vez había una razón más allá de esa. Sin pensarlo acerqué mi mano a su mejilla, la rocé con suavidad, se sentía levemente húmeda, parecía que lo que realmente quería ocultar era que había llorado, al menos un poco. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y pude ver su expresión de sorpresa, quería besarla, necesitaba saber que era todo esto, que era lo que realmente estaba pasando, a unos centímetros de sus labios comenzó a sonar mi teléfono, estaba en mi bolsillo y no pude evitar revisarlo, al darme cuenta de quién era me puse de pie de un golpe y disculpándome fui a contentar a la sala de estar.

\- ¿Molly? – pregunté para corroborar que era ella quien me estaba llamando.


	7. Llamada

\- Sherlock – pude escuchar su voz del otro lado del teléfono, se notaba que el escucharme le causaba tranquilidad, pero estaba molesta conmigo, no era la primera, aunque a ella la entendía completamente – ¿Qué rayos ha pasado contigo? – pude escuchar la preocupación en su voz, el tono de esta era más elevado de lo normal – hace días estaba cuidando a Rossie y John me contó lo que había pasado, ¿Cómo eres capaz de seguir haciendo eso sabiendo de la forma en la que le afecta a tus cercanos? – sentí un poco de remordimiento al escucharla decirlo.

\- Lo siento.

\- No, tú nunca lo sientes, nunca aprendes de tu error y nunca piensas en los demás – ella tenía razón en todo lo que decía, y a pesar de que era con el mismo tono de reproche que usaban todos y los mismos argumentos que había escuchado miles de veces, la única persona lograba algo en mi era ella, si realmente estaba haciendo algo malo sería ella quien me lo diría y lo haría de la forma correcta – tienes a tu mejor amigo preocupadísimo por ti, que se iría a vivir contigo de no ser porque tiene que cuidar a su hija – se detuvo un segundo y yo di gracias a dios que él estuviera ocupado porque no podría soportar tener a John y a Charlie bajo el mismo techo – probablemente hasta tu hermano debe de estar preocupadísimo por ti, sólo que son tan igual de tercos los dos que debe de ser incapaz de demostrarlo – suspiró y dejó un segundo la molestia de lado – a mí me preocupas, sabes lo importante que eres para mí – se hizo por un segundo un silencio incomodo, al parecer los dos estábamos pensando en lo mismo, en cuando a causa de mi hermana le pedí que me dijera que me amaba y aún recuerdo el dolor en sus ojos y como rompió mi corazón el escucharla hacerlo – y no me harás repetirlo – intentó de bromear, pero sólo terminó sonando aún más triste.

\- Molly – intenté de calmar su voz, no quería escuchar más tristeza al otro lado del teléfono – créeme – sabía que no lo haría – si has hablado con John sabes lo que le dije, yo sé lo que estoy haciendo, por favor confía en mí.

\- No, esta vez no voy a confiar en ti, y no me vengas con que es para un caso, porque no lo es, sino lo sabría, mira – suspiró – sé que es difícil e intento de entenderte, de verdad que lo hago, pero no es fácil, no es simple, y después de todo lo que ha pasado no creas que pueda confiar en ti, al menos no en esto, es que ya ha sido tanto – gruño frustrada – que de lo que dices no sé qué es realmente verdad y qué no – noté la decepción en su voz y no pude evitar querer hacerla sentir mejor.

\- De verdad puedes confiar en mí – bajé un poco la voz de forma inconsciente – sabes que tú eres en quien puedo confiar, lo sabes – hice énfasis en las dos últimas palabras – no te mentiré.

\- No te creo – por su tono de voz se podía ver que permanecía decepcionada, pero parecía que mis palabras realmente la habían convencido al menos un poco.

\- Mira – suspiré – tengo algo que hacer en el hospital, supongo que pasaré un rato y podemos conversarlo – terminé la frase antes de pudiera terminar de analizar qué era lo que realmente estaba diciendo.

\- Ok – dijo en tono inexpresivo y colgó.

Al darme vuelta la pude ver a ella, con una expresión de interrogación en el rostro, no podía estar seguro si era por lo que había pasado antes de la llamada, por lo que no había alcanzado a pasar, o si era por lo que había escuchado mientras hablaba por teléfono, al parecer todas las opciones eran igual de malas, y no podía estar seguro del porqué, ya que no podía leer en su expresión que era lo que realmente estaba sintiendo.

\- ¿Lo escucharte?

\- Deja de preguntar si lo escuché o no, si lo vi o no, obviamente lo hice y a ti que te importa – se cruzó de brazos, definitivamente estaba muy molesta.

\- Ok – dije fingiendo que no me importaba – entonces debes de estar al tanto de que voy a salir, para prevenir que lo de esta noche se repita te digo desde ya que no me esperes despierta – tomé mi abrigo, me lo puse y me dirigí directo a la puerta, segundo antes de que pudiera tocar el pomo ya estaba su mano impidiendo que pudiera cumplir mi propósito.

\- No voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez – me miró a los ojos.

\- No podrás detenerme – la miré desafiante.

\- Lo sé, así que iré contigo – una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro, aunque no parecía que realmente lo dijera por fastidiar, al parecer tenía otras intenciones que no podía descubrir.

\- No creas que te voy a llevar, iré solo.

\- No es como que sea una mascota para que tengas que "llevarme" – sonríe y gira el pomo de la puerta lentamente – y voy a ir contigo quieras o no.

Sólo pude encogerme de hombros, sabía por experiencia que no había forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión, era demasiado terca y tenía mucha determinación, siempre se dejaba llevar por lo que pensaba o creía, y al parecer no se dejaba influenciar por dichos o pensamientos de otras personas, así que no había forma de poder salvarme de ella.

Luego de salir del departamento y bajar las escaleras, nos tomó un par de minutos poder conseguir un taxi, tiempo que usamos para evitar nuestras miradas y evitar decir cualquier cosa que pudiera perturbar aquel silencio tan inoportuno. Al tomar el taxi la deje entrar a ella primero, podría haber entrado yo primero y haberla dejado fuera pero no quería ser conocedor de lo que sucedería en caso de hacer eso. Una vez cómodo dentro del taxi le dije al taxista el lugar donde esperábamos llegar. Al verla intenté de continuar con el análisis que estaba haciendo antes de que el celular sonara y nos interrumpiera, aún tenía la necesidad de saber lo que ella era, lo que realmente era, no sabía si era lo que pensaba, una alucinación, o sólo algún otro tipo de cosa, por mucho que no lo quisiera aceptar la opción más razonable, era la de que fuera una alucinación, de no ser así cómo es que podía saber no sólo si es que estaba mintiendo, sino también cual era la verdad acerca de lo que había dicho, y al parecer podía saber completamente lo que estaba pensando, podía leer mi mente y conocía mis puntos débiles, todo era algo que una persona no sería capaz de lograr, e independiente de eso, independiente de todo eso, ¿quién sería capaz de pasar sus días en mi departamento sólo con el afán de fastidiarme y sin obtener nada a cambio?. Sin querer admitir que fuera de esa forma sólo parecía haber una respuesta lógica, no era más que una alucinación, una extensión de mi mente que sólo estaba ahí para fastidiarme.

Independiente de mis análisis anteriores acerca de su existencia, y de sus conclusiones, aproveché la proximidad que el taxi nos otorgaba y me decidí por analizarla físicamente, esperando a que así de esa forma, y con mucha suerte, quizás pudiera obtener información suficiente como para poder descartar mi teoría y no tener la necesidad de asumir que una alucinación me estaba persiguiendo. Cuando la conocí ya la había visto con determinación, pero por mucho que lo intenté no logré sacar nada relevante de ella ese día, probablemente no era más que por lo que había consumido estando ahí, esperé que esta vez fuera diferente, dada la diferencia en la situación, y esta vez si pueda sacar algo. Al verla detenidamente la noté algo nerviosa, no podía dejar de mover la pierna izquierda, al parecer era un mal hábito que tenía cuando estaba nerviosa, no estaba completamente segura de algo o estaba insegura de su entorno o de la situación, sus dedos estaban entrelazados y pude distinguir un fino anillo en el dedo anular derecho, era delicado, de un tono dorado brillante, aunque no mucho, no parecía que se lo hubiera sacado hace mucho tiempo, la expresión de su rostro, a diferencia de lo que podría demostrar el resto de sus acciones, estaba completamente tranquila, además de mantenerse en una posición recta que podía demostrar esa tranquilidad, ¿cómo era que una persona podía ser tan contradictoria de una forma tan simple?

Después de todo lo ocurrido durante la mañana, luego de que volviera al departamento y antes de que la llamada nos interrumpiera, este había sido el primer momento en el que realmente me podía detener a pensar en todo lo sucedido, en lo que pasó y lo que no, y aún más importante, en lo que habría llegado a pasar en el caso de no haber sido interrumpidos. Tenía una razón para hacer lo que pensaba, quería saber de su existencia, y en caso de no existir como es que el tacto funcionaba en ese caso, porque era entendible que una alucinación pudiera ser vista, pero sentir su tacto y no sólo eso, sino que fuera agradable, la imagen que se me venía a la cabeza con esa idea era la de una alucinación abrazando a alguien con cariño, como si tuvieran sentimiento, lo cual me pareció la más descabellada y estúpida idea. Luego de unos largos minutos de analizar la situación a profundidad, analizar su existencia, además de analizarla a ella sin desviar la mirada ni por un segundo, ella se empezó a molestar, ya que se sentía completamente invadida por mi mirada y probablemente también sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Con una expresión de molestia en el rostro, pero con un tono completamente calmado y sereno me sorprendió con una pregunta que no me esperaba, al parecer realmente podía saber lo que estaba pensando.

\- ¿Me ibas a besar? – pregunta indiferente mirando hacia delante.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Sabes lo que digo – giró rápidamente la cabeza y me miró a los ojos – antes de que te llamaran, te estabas comportando de forma extraña, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando y a pesar de lo imposible que era esa conclusión, de que lo que querías era besarme, me pareció la más coherente – su voz sonaba indiferente pero un leve sonrojo en su rostro la delató sin que se diera cuenta.

\- Si, quería hacerlo – admití sin problema, lo cual me sorprendió luego de haberlo hecho, al parecer ese leve sonrojó me engañó para hacerlo – quería saber que era lo que pasaría.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea, ¿qué pasa si al final te decepcionas de la respuesta que consigues? – mi miró a los ojos con una mirada dulce - ¿Quién era ella? – preguntó con inocencia.

\- Una amiga – me corregí – una compañera de trabajo – ella me miró con una expresión que claramente quería decir que sabía que mentía.

\- Parece tu novia -dijo divertida.

\- Para nada – dije al parecer un poco sonrojado – sólo es una amiga -dije desviando la mirada

\- Yo creo que a ella le gustaría ser tu novia – acertó completamente – ella siente algo por ti y no es cualquier cosa – suspiró, al parecer por frustración, pero no entendía porque – lo mejor sería que la correspondieras – sonrió abiertamente.

Realmente, a pesar de los años que había vivido junto a Molly, especialmente los últimos que habían pasado, nunca me había detenido a pensar acerca de lo que ella estaba diciendo, nunca me había detenido a pensar en lo que podría llegar a sentir con respecto a eso y que es lo que podría llegar a hacer. Charlie diciéndomelo era casi como mi inconsciente hablando por mí, lo cual me hacía pensar que podía ser verdad lo que ella estaba diciendo.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio ambos dimos la conversación como terminada, al parecer no había nada más que decir, y de mi parte había solo una conclusión posible, y era que ella podía tener razón, por


	8. Molly

Luego de unos largos minutos de viaje finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, El hospital no estaba realmente muy lejos del 221B de la calle Baker, pero se había hecho cada vez más eterno el viaje luego de la conversación que habíamos mantenido al principio del recorrido. Una vez allí cada uno salió del taxi por la puerta más cerca y nos juntamos en la vereda una vez el taxi se hubo ido.

\- ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer aquí? – la escuché decir en tono calmado, y a diferencia de cuando estábamos en el taxi, no sólo su voz estaba totalmente calmada sino el resto de su cuerpo también lo estaba – porque le dijiste a ella que tenías algo que hacer aquí, y por eso la pasaría a ver.

\- Exacto – fue la única palabra que pude pronunciar, ella tenía razón y yo no había pensado en lo absoluto en lo que diría como escusa cuando no solo Charlie, sino también Molly, me lo preguntara.

\- Lo sabía – suspiró de forma casi imperceptible – debiste haberlo pensado antes de venir aquí, si te lo llega a preguntar no va a jugar muy a tu favor que te quedes en blanco con algo tan simple.

Se encogió de hombros y sin esperar un segundo mi respuesta comenzó a caminar, lentamente se dirigió hacia la puerta del edificio, al verla la seguí caminando a un lado de ella, me extrañó completamente que lo hiciera, aunque de parte de ella realmente era algo ya normal que dejara cualquier tipo de conversación a medias y simplemente siguiera con su camino.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunté a unos pocos metros de la entrada del edificio.

\- No lo sé – se detuvo y sonrió - ¿Tú qué haces?

\- Vine a ver a Molly.

\- No – me regaño, yo no entendía – tú ya tenías algo que hacer, vienes aquí por eso que tienes que hacer y aprovechaste de ver a – lo pensó un momento – a tu amiga, eso es lo que haces – perecía estar dándome instrucciones.

\- ¿Qué es supuestamente lo que vine a hacer entonces?

\- No lo sé, eso lo tienes que inventar tú – se encogió de hombros – yo sólo puedo decirte que lo que más te conviene es continuar con tu mentira a medias porque ya le dijiste que no le mentirías, y no creo que sea buena idea de que se entere de que precisamente lo que le dijiste que no harías lo hiciste precisamente después de decirlo.

\- Tienes razón – dije apenado y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, le encantaba tener la razón – pensaré en algo.

\- Pues ve - dijo apuntando a la puerta del edificio.

\- ¿Tú no irás? - se encogió de hombros.

\- Hasta lo que sé no quieres que te vean hablando solo – lo pensó un segundo – o quizás sí, debe de ser algo normal para ti – su expresión se volvió dulce – ve sin mí, creo que es mejor para lo que quieres lograr.

Apenas terminó la frase me aseguré de que realmente no se fuera a mover de su lugar y comencé a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio, mientras me acercaba no podía evitar analizar lo que ella me había dicho, no sabía realmente cual creía ella que era mi propósito, o lo que quería lograr al venir a este lugar, y mucho menos porque su ausencia sería mejor para ese propósito, porque a pesar de que estaba al tanto de que cualquier propósito que tenga, siempre que se realice lejos de ella, es por definición mejor, pero que ella lo aceptara era algo completamente extraño, con lo poco que la conocía sólo podía pensar en que me seguiría como un perrito faldero por todas partes sólo para fastidiarme y que no fuera de esa forma me desconcertaba bastante, y no pude dejar de darle vueltas una y otra vez, no entendía porque que me dejó seguir por mi camino solo, ya que hasta ese momento no me había dejado prácticamente ni ir al baño sólo, y la única vez que gané fue porque me debía un favor, y fue muy a regañadientes, no podía entender porque por iniciativa propia y con una sonrisa en el rostro me dejaba seguir solo, diciendo además que sería lo más beneficioso para mi propósito, ¿en qué momento a ella le empezaron a importar mis propósitos?.

Luego de recorrer el hospital y haber llegado al lugar donde Molly se encontraba, y sólo en ese momento, al otro lado de la puerta, esperando tocarla para hacer evidente mi presencia, fue cuando me comencé a sentir inseguro de que era lo que realmente estaba haciendo, que es lo que iba a lograr con eso y si es que realmente iba a lograr algo. Luego de unos segundos de pensarlo me armé de valor y golpeé la puerta lo más seguro que pude, de todas formas, ya estaba ahí y le dije que lo haría, sería más problema no hacerlo, que continuar con el plan sin tener mucha idea de en lo que realmente consistía.

\- Pase.

Pude escuchar su tranquila voz al otro lado de la puerta, aunque se notaba que estaba ocupada, abrí la puerta lentamente y la pude ver mientras ella miraba por el microscopio, a pesar de que no había pasado nada de tiempo desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto, lo que había pasado a causa de mi hermana había hecho que todo esto cambiara, y no era capaz de saber si era para bien o para mal.

\- Buen día – susurré intentando de llamar su atención, lo cual logré con éxito.

Ella me miró por un segundo con una expresión de tranquilidad y un poco de cariño, pero eso no fue más que un segundo, inmediatamente su mirada se volvió dura y acusante, caminó rápidamente hacía mí y lo que pude detectar en el momento, pero no quise hacerlo, fue que en un solo movimiento me golpeó el rostro con una bofetada y me miró con odio.

\- ¿De bueno? ¿En serio? – gruñó frustrada – no deberías caer en ese tipo de cosas, tú sólo no deberías caer en eso, eres mejor que eso y lo estás desperdiciando.

Esta vez la detuve antes de que siquiera pudiera acercarse a mi rostro, tomé con delicadeza su brazo desde la muñeca y vi la palma de su mano detenidamente, la tenía vendada, aún se podía ver manchas de sangre por la superficie que se habían colado a través de la venda, al parecer había sido un corte importante para que sangrara tanto, pude ver en sus ojos que justo al momento de colgar el teléfono cayó al piso un bureta, se cortó al momento de recogerlo, a pesar de saberlo pregunté de todas formas, esperaba poder ser cortés.

\- ¿Qué pasó en tu mano? – dije mientras la analizaba también por el dorso e intentaba poder ver hasta la muñeca sin tener que soltarla – debiste haber sido más cuidadosa – ella sólo evitó la mirada por un segundo.

\- No cambies el tema – me vio apenada – no puedes seguir haciendo esto Sherlock – miró al piso y en un solo movimiento logró zafar su brazo– me estás haciendo daño – no pude evitar sentirme culpable al escucharla, sabía que no sólo se refería a su brazo o a su mano, sino que esas palabras iban mucho más allá de eso.

\- Lo siento – ella simplemente ignoró lo que dije.

\- Bueno, aprovechando de que estás aquí – se dio la media vuelta, tomo un pequeño frasco y me lo ofreció – ahora tendrás que orinar aquí.

No me vi sorprendido por su acción, de hecho, fue lo más lógico que haría en ese momento, era la mejor razón para querer tenerme aquí, a menos de que ella haya estado pensando en otra cosa, lo que no creo probable.

Obedecí a su acción y tomé el frasco, podía confiar mucho en ella, pero no podía hacer ese tipo de cosas delante de nadie, así que sin decir nada me alejé de ella, y me dirigí a un lugar en donde pudiera estar seguro de que no podía observarme, un poco forzado e incómodo oriné en el frasco, lo cerré para que no se derramara su contenido, caminé lentamente en dirección a ella y una vez allí se lo ofrecí, ella sólo me miró un segundo, me lo quitó de las manos y comenzó a hacer los análisis que eran necesarios para saber si es que estaba contaminado por alguna droga, mientras estaba en eso se detuvo un segundo y me miró confundida.

\- Sherlock – dijo frustrada – no te entiendo – me miró con extrañeza, yo no entendía que era lo que realmente estaba pasando.

\- ¿No entiendes qué?

\- ¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo? – hizo una pausa – ¿qué es lo que realmente has estado haciendo?

\- Nada importante – dije pensando en Charlie, no le iba a hablar acerca de ella, además que con eso asumiría lo mal que estaba realmente, no sería una buena idea sabiendo los resultados que había obtenido hasta ese momento.

\- Sherlock, por favor deja de evitar decir lo que realmente es importante, lo que sientes, habla por favor, sé que puedes confiar en mí.

\- Hace unos días estaba en un lugar en donde no debería de estar, si es que se lo preguntara a cualquiera – no quería mentirle realmente, pero no quería tener que decirlo todo – me imagino que sabes a lo que me refiero – ella asintió , ya habíamos pasado por algo parecido así que no era más que un recordatorio de ese momento– luego volví a mi departamento hasta que me fue a visitar John, luego fui a visitar a mi hermano, y tienes razón en lo que dices en cuanto a él – miré hacia un lado – luego volví al departamento – una sonrisa se me dibujo involuntariamente al pensar en lo estaba pasando en el momento del que estaba hablando – entonces tú llamaste a mi teléfono.

\- Sherlock – me miró fijamente, casi como queriéndome analizar, sabiendo de que eso no era algo que se le diera especialmente bien – tengo la sensación de que algo falta en tu historia, algo te preocupa, algo te está afectando y no me lo quieres decir – aunque se acercó bastante a la realidad.

\- Sabes que yo te lo diría si necesitara tu ayuda – dije mirándola con mi mejor sonrisa de despreocupación que al parecer ella no se creyó.

\- Está bien, aunque sabes que no te creo, no eres tan buen mentiroso como crees.

Apenas terminaba de decir la oración, detrás de ella, por la puerta que daba a la salida que tenía una pequeña ventana, pude ver la silueta de Charle pasar por ahí, lo cual no debería sorprenderme tanto, dado que llegamos juntos a este lugar, pero esperaba que se quedara en el lugar que la había dejado y de alguna forma me hizo sentir incomodo que estuviera tan cerca de mí, de nosotros.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Molly preocupada, sonreí al ver su expresión

\- No nada – ladeé un poco la cabeza – está bien

\- Sherlock…

\- Lo sé, lo sé – la interrumpí de inmediato antes de que tuviéramos que comenzar de nuevo con la conversación o ella con algún tipo de discurso nuevo – entonces asumo que no estoy limpio.

\- ¿Limpio? – con molestia en los ojos sólo pudo susurrar esa palabra, pero no necesitaba decir nada más.

\- Eso creí – dije fingiendo estar calmado – bueno, ya que hemos resuelto esto – miré mi reloj mientras fingía ver la hora – ahora se me hace tarde.

Me moví de mi lugar y pasando por el lado de ella llegué a la puerta, sentí como ella sostenía mi abrigo intentando de detenerme.

\- Prométeme que, si necesitas ayuda, para lo que sea, me la pedirás – pude ver la súplica en sus ojos.

\- Está bien – dije sonriendo – lo haré – eso fue lo último que dije antes de salir de ahí y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.


	9. Inevitable

Mientras estaba saliendo del hospital, en la entrada principal me encontré con Charlie, estaba esperándome en el mismo lugar en donde la había dejado, lo que me confundió, ya que la había visto antes dentro del hospital, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras tarareaba una canción. Una vez me vio acercarme a ella su sonrisa se hizo aún más evidente y caminó hacía mi dirección.

\- ¿Cómo te fue con ella? - preguntó con una sonrisa sugerente - ¿lograste tu propósito?

\- ¿Cómo voy a lograr mi propósito si ni siquiera sé cuál se supone que es? – un leve suspiro se escapó de sus labios, pero no por eso dejó la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Al parecer voy a tener que ser yo la que te lo explique – ladeó un momento la cabeza – lo que tú quieres, o más bien, tu propósito es simple, quieres hacerla sentir bien porque sientes culpa y además te quieres quitar los problemas de encima

\- Tú no sabes nada – dije frustrado dado que no se estaba equivocando en nada – no tienes nada que explicarme.

\- Te equivocas y lo sabes – tomó mi mano.

Solté su mano de golpe y sin decir nada más me alejé del lugar, específicamente de ella, había sido golpeado físicamente, esta vez no quería que fuera psicológicamente, sabía de lo que ella era capaz y no quería que en esos momentos hiciera gala de sus habilidades. Luego de haber caminado unos pasos ella comenzó a seguirme silenciosamente, se mantenía a una leve distancia de mí y al parecer se podía ver que no tenía intención de decir una sola palabra más, ni acercarse más de lo cerca que ya estaba, intenté acelerar el paso para alejarla de mí, pero apenas lo hacía ella me imitaba y no dejaba que nuestra distancia fuera ni más pequeña ni mucho menos más grande.

\- ¿Puedes solo dejar de seguirme? – dije frustrado unas cuentas cuadras más allá y bastante cerca del departamento.

\- No te estoy siguiendo – se encogió de hombros – vamos al mismo lugar ¿no?

\- Lamentablemente – suspiré – ya que estás ahí y vamos al mismo lado podrías ir a mi lado, me pone nervioso que estés siempre detrás de mí.

\- Si es lo que tú quieres – se encogió de hombros y se puso a mi lado, los dos comenzamos a caminar a la par, uno al lado del otro.

El hospital no se encontraba muy lejos de mi departamento y tampoco quería tener que tomar un taxi, ya era suficiente con caminar al lado de ella, no quería que estuviéramos a solas en un espacio tan reducido, no en estos momentos, no con la cabeza tan revuelta como la tenía. Podía ver en su rostro un leve rastro de preocupación, no podía saber porque, pero algo me decía que estaba un poco preocupada con lo que podría haber pasado con Molly dentro del laboratorio y no sólo con lo que había podido pasar, sino que también por lo que podríamos haber hablado en ese lugar, lo que me pareció lógico pensando que quizás la había visto a través de esa ventana porque efectivamente estaba rondando por ese lugar asegurándose de que las cosas sucedieran como ella esperaba, aunque seguía sin saber qué era lo que ella realmente esperaba o lo que no esperaba y estaba intentando de evitar, todo era cada vez más un misterio para mí.

Una vez llegamos al departamento caminé con rapidez hasta el sillón y me senté en él, sólo quería poder detenerme un segundo y poder ordenar mi mente y mis pensamientos, no podía continuar así con un nudo tan tremendo en mi cabeza, necesitaba orden y sin él no podría seguir como me gustaba hacerlo. Ella solo entro al departamento y me miró desde la puerta, sin decir nada y sin interrumpirme en ninguna de mis acciones.

Luego de lograr mi propósito y al darme cuenta de que ella no se había movido un centímetro de su lugar, me comenzó a molestar que no lo haya hecho, y también el hecho de no entender absolutamente que era lo que estaba tramando, más que nada no entendía porque en esos momentos era prácticamente como si no estuviera ahí, siempre había sido una molestia y ahora era casi como si no existiera, quería saber definitivamente cual era el secreto para que se comportara de esa forma, para poder usarlo más adelante.

\- Sherlock – susurró desde su lugar, como siempre parecía que estaba leyendo mi mente, yo procuré no voltearme a verla – vamos, mírame – su voz sonó suplicante, volteé a verla por un segundo y la expresión de su rostro era de tristeza.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Creo que es tiempo de que termines de comprobar algo.

Finalmente se movió de su lugar y se acercó a mí, a unos cuantos pasos de mi sillón se detuvo y me miró expectante, yo no necesité que lo dijera para saber qué era lo que quería, me puse de pie y me detuve delante de ella, a solo unos centímetros, ella tomó mis manos y las puso sobre sus mejillas, el tacto era suave y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, aunque su expresión seguía teniendo rastros de tristeza, pareciera como si estuviera insegura de lo que hacía, pero a pesar de ello no quería detenerse, lo quería, al parecer le agradaba, moví mis manos llevando mis dedos a su nuca y entrelazándolos, la miré por unos segundos mientras mis pulgares acariciaban su mejilla, no podía ver qué era lo que sus ojos reflejaban y mucho menos lo que reflejaba su cuerpo. Pensaba en todo esto y en si quería realmente obtener la respuesta acerca de lo que estaba haciendo o no quería tener tal información, finalmente sólo logre deducir que en esos momentos no importaba si quería la respuesta o no, y mucho menos cual sería finalmente la respuesta que obtendría, sino que, si realmente quería hacer este tipo de cosas o si simplemente pensaba que, al igual que otras muchas cosas no era más que una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Sherlock – interrumpió mis pensamientos con un leve susurro, movió la cabeza y en su mirada, que daba directo a mis ojos, se podían ver una extraña combinación entre temor y esperanza – no lo pienses más de lo que deberías, si lo vas a hacer, hazlo, sino, te puedes volver a sentar y seguir con la duda por un tiempo más, esto no va a durar para siempre– una sonrisa forzada se dibujó en su rostro.

Al verla así no pude evitarlo y por una de las pocas veces en mi vida sólo dejé que mi cuerpo actuara como si fuera el cuerpo de cualquier persona corriente, mis labios se posaron en su frente, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos ante el contacto, una de mi manos levanto su mentón mientras que la otra se mantenía en su posición, atrayéndola hacía mí, mis labios cambiaron de posición, la punta de su nariz fue su primer destino, luego, a unos centímetros de su labios me detuve por unos segundo, podía sentir su respiración y sin pensarlo mucho los posé sobre los suyos, la textura era suave y tenía un leve toque dulce, era como besar a John, no era como si lo hubiera hecho en algún momento, pero siempre me imaginé que así sería, lo imaginé para un caso claramente, sólo era un experimento, pero era una imagen que se me había presentado en la mente más de una vez, sus labios siguieron a los míos y de esa forma nos fundimos en un beso, mis brazos la rodearon, apegándola a mí y por un segundo mi mente se quedó en blanco.

\- No creí que lo harías – susurró a unos centímetros de mis labios.

\- Yo tampoco creí que lo haría – le di un breve beso mientras la veía a los ojos – pero uno nunca sabe lo que realmente está dispuesto a hacer.

Ahora, qué rayos estaba diciendo, y lo que era peor, que rayos estaba haciendo, posé mi mentón sobre su cabeza, su altura era perfecta para poder hacerlo sin tener que forzar la posición, un suspiro se escapó de mis labios, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba precisamente dentro de mis planes de actividades, al menos no de aquí hasta mi muerte, pero no podía negar que luego de comenzar una fuerza indiscutible dentro de mí me ordenaba imperiosamente a que no me detuviera, que continuara sin importar nada, y al parecer eso era lo que iba a hacer, al parecer por primera vez haría este tipo de cosas por iniciativa propia y no por algún tipo de conveniencia externa.

Mis manos se posaron sobre sus caderas, manteniendo la cercanía de mi cuerpo con el suyo, mis labios volvieron a los suyos casi con la necesidad de ese contacto, la abracé con fuera, mis labios cambiaron de posición y en un leve movimiento estaba besando su cuello, mi nombre se escapó de sus labios casi como un suave suspiro.

\- No me preguntes que está pasando – susurré en su oído, podía estar completamente desconcentrado, pero sabía lo que ella estaba pensando – sólo no hables.

Volví a sus labios una vez más, esta vez mis manos también regresaron a su posición inicial, tocando levemente su nuca y el nacimiento de su cabello, mientras que sus dedos se enredaban y entrelazaban con mi cabello, intentando de sostenerme y que no me alejara un solo centímetro, el beso cada vez se volvió más y más apasionado, mi lengua rozaba con la suya, y mis ojos se volvieron a cerrar y sin necesidad de verla sabía de qué ella también los había cerrado. La levanté unos centímetros del piso, sus piernas rodearon mi cintura y mientras mordisqueaba levemente su cuello caminé hacía el sillón, me senté en él y la deje caer sobre mis piernas, ella se acomodó, dejando caer sus piernas a los lados de las mías, ésta vez fue el turno de ella, su labios se escaparon de los míos y comenzó a besar mi cuello, rozándolo levemente con la puna de su nariz ocasionalmente, sus manos se dividían entre enredar sus dedos en mi cabello o rodear mi cuello, al parecer lo que quería más que ninguna de esas dos cosas era desabotonar mi camisa, podía verlo en sus ojos, una vez que sus manos se decidieron e intentaron de desbotonar el primer botón las tome y las alejé de su posición y la volví a besar, no pude evitar soltarla, no es como que realmente quisiera detenerla, sólo que no estaba completamente seguro de cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que estaba pasando, sus manos desabotonaron el primer botón, pude sentir sus dedos rozando con mi piel, sin detenerse continuó con el resto de los botones y una vez terminado su trabajo no pudo evitar alejarse de mis labios y verme detenidamente unos segundos, sin esperar un segundo sus manos comenzaron a acariciar la zona recién descubierta y escondió su rostro en mi cuello.

\- Espera un segundo – susurré de forma sugerente.

A pesar de lo que había dicho realmente no estaba seguro de querer detenerme, pero estaba completamente seguro de que, si continuaba, a pesar de que probablemente más de un problema iba a tener como consecuencia, deseaba completamente poder disfrutar de eso, ya que por mucho que mi mente dijera que no, o pudiera estar diciéndolo si es que la estuviera escuchando, mi cuerpo sólo podía decir sí, y en esos momentos era él quien estaba mandando así que no se detuvo un segundo.

Coloqué sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y ella instintivamente entrelazo los dedos y se sujetó sobre mi nuca, mientras yo la volvía a levantar y con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura la llevé a la habitación, ya dentro de ella la dejé caer delicadamente sobre la cama y la besé de la forma más apasionada que pude antes de pronunciar mis últimas palabras.

\- Sólo no digas nada – susurré en sus labios – no lo hagas.


	10. Descubrimiento

A la mañana siguiente pude sentir los rayos del sol golpear mi rostro y el suave tacto de la mano de Charlie acariciar mi pecho, estábamos desnudos bajo las sabanas y aún tenía fresca la imagen de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, sonreí de solo pensarlo, con delicadeza comencé a acariciar su cabello, era inevitable que en esos momentos, con la tranquilidad que tenía, detenerme a pensar en lo que había pasado y en lo que eso significaba, por casi primera vez había tenido o tenía sentimientos por una persona, o lo que sea que fuera ella, ahora sí que dudaba completamente de todo. La había besado, la había acariciado y lo que era peor, le había hecho el amor de una forma que no creí nunca que fuera posible que lo hiciera. Con solo pensar en eso ya no me pude resistir, comencé a acariciar su espalda, mis manos se dirigían hacia su trasero y mis labios a su cuello.

\- Sherlock – un susurro me interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – intenté de verla a los ojos lo más detenidamente posible mientras la acercaba a mí.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando?

La pregunta me sorprendió, hasta ese momento siempre pareció como si estuviera leyendo mi mente y ahora se había detenido a preguntar, quizás sólo estaba intentando de que lo dijera en voz alta. Sin esperar respuesta se acomodó sobre mis caderas haciendo aún más evidente el hecho de que estaba desnuda, me miró detenidamente por unos segundos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, yo sólo rogaba a dios que no comenzara a mover sus caderas, aún no estaba seguro completamente de todo eso, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer antes de que me viera interrumpido.

\- Sé que te has detenido a pensar – hablaba mientras acariciaba mi pecho, de alguna forma pareciera que lo hacía como si fuera la última vez que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo – pero veo que no lo has hecho lo suficiente.

Lentamente se acomodó sobre mi pecho y puso su cabeza a un lado de la mía, yo la abracé con fuerzas, sentía como si en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer y no quería que eso pasara. Luego de todo lo que había pasado sólo podía sacar dos conclusiones a cerca de eso, y ninguna de ellas era buena. Si ella no era real y sólo era parte de mi imaginación sólo quería decir que estaba muy mal como para que algo así pasara y que, si ella realmente existía, lo que en esos momentos era lo más lógico, sería un golpe duro, básicamente una traición y no quería que las cosas fueran así, no quería sentirme traicionado, no por algo o alguien a quien le había tomado tanto cariño.

Ella sin previo aviso comenzó a besar mi cuelo, parecía un tanto desesperada, por alguna razón sentía que si no lo hacía en ese momento no lo podría hacer más adelante, sus besos eran breves y temerosos, probablemente y estaba seguro de eso, sabía lo que estaba pensando o al menos sabía lo que debería de estar pensando, lo que sería más lógico y sabía que independiente de la respuesta, esto, lo que estábamos viviendo no volvería a suceder nunca más. Sus besos con el pasar de los segundos se volvieron cada vez más seguros, luego comenzó a besarme los labios, delicadamente mientras yo posaba finalmente mis manos sobre su trasero y ella sin inseguridad alguna comenzó a mover sus caderas, yo sólo podía comprobar los resultados que sabía que llegarían si ella comenzaba, mis manos se afirmaron con fuerza al lugar en el que estaban y mientras ella volvía a estar sentada me pude dar cuenta definitivamente de lo embriagador que era no solo lo que estaba haciendo, sino también con quien lo hacía.

Justo en el momento en el que todo se estaba poniendo mejor pude escuchar como una persona a paso rápido y bastante seguro subía las escaleras y desde la sala de estar con una inconfundible voz grabe pude escuchar cómo me llamaban.

\- Mycroft – casi gritamos al unísono al darnos cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Al darnos cuenta de lo que pasaba y de que no podíamos salir de la habitación, simplemente intentamos de hacer las cosas lo más rápido posible y lo más silenciosamente también, ella se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y yo intenté de imitarla lo mejor que pude, luego de unos pocos segundo ella se encargó de arreglarme cosa de que no se notara lo que acababa de pasar y yo hice lo mismo con ella, no pude evitar sonreír al ver su pelo desordenado, con unos rápidos movimientos pude volverlo a su estado habitual, el cual no era muy ordenado realmente, ella sacudió la cabeza a los lados para hacerlo un poco más natural y sonrió finalmente, posó un beso rápido sobre mis labios. Los dos sabíamos lo que teníamos a hacer sin necesidad de hablarlo, sólo por un segundo quise pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando y porque ella actuaba de esa forma, pero no había tiempo para nada, lo dejaría para más tarde inevitablemente, no quería dejar a mi hermano ahí para que lo analizara todo a su voluntad.

Yo fui quien salió primero de a la habitación, ella se quedó esperando unos minutos, una vez estuve en la sala de estar pude ver a mi hermano sentado en el sillón de John con su habitual expresión de despreocupación, lo miré unos segundos desde atrás hasta que me decidí por acercarme a ver y hacer evidente mi presencia, él solo sonrió como solía hacerlo.

\- Hermanito.

\- ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? – pregunté molesto, no tenía razones para invadir mi espacio.

\- Vine a verte – se puso de pie, mientras pude notar como miraba de reojo a la puerta de mi habitación – me dejaste preocupado hace días cuando me fuiste a ver.

No alcancé a responderle y pude sentir como la puerta de mi habitación se abría lentamente, de ella salió Charlie de una forma sorprendentemente tranquila y una expresión de sorpresa de dibujó en mi rostro y no sólo eso, una expresión aún de mayor sorpresa se apoderaba del rostro de Mycroft, lo que no era normal.

\- Noah – pude escuchar como susurraba sorprendido al verla, se notaba también un poco apenado, por mi parte no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, Al parecer me encontraba igual de sorprendido que él.

\- Mycroft – respondió completamente molesta, en los ojos de ambos se podía notar la nostalgia que sentían de probablemente no haberse visto por años – idiota – susurró.

Mycroft luego de mirarla detenidamente se dio cuenta, al parecer, de un error que estaba cometiendo y en un prácticamente inaudible susurro se disculpó.

\- Espera, tú puedes…

\- Si Sherlock, puede verme – dijo con ira en la voz – Que te lo explique tu hermanito.

\- Esta fue tu idea – dijo un poco ofendido Mycroft.

\- Si y tú la arruinaste.

\- Pues supéralo.

\- No, no, tú no me vas a estar dando órdenes a mí, no soy tu hermanito, asume tus errores y deja de ser tan orgulloso por una vez.

Al parecer ninguno de los dos estaba realmente hablando de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, se notaba una tensión de años que no tenía esperanzas de resolverse, se miraban con odio, pero a la vez con una nostalgia y un poco de cariño escondido que ninguno, al parecer, sería capaz de aceptar.

\- Hace siglos – exageró un poco – siglos que no nos vemos, hace siglos que arruinaste lo que tenía de vida y me recibes así – dejó un poco de lado la ira y solo quedó decepción en su voz – aunque sinceramente no me extraña de ti.

\- No sabía que se llevaban tan bien – intentó de desviar el tema, claramente ellos dos tenían un tema sin resolver y ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso para hacerlo, ella lo miró con cierta extrañeza, aunque claramente sabía a lo que se refería, probablemente quería que él lo dijera – porque durmieron juntos ¿no?

\- No – dije ocultando cualquier tipo de sentimiento que pueda nacer de esa pregunta, mientras ella seguía con la misma expresión sin demostrar ningún tipo de preocupación por lo que realmente él estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Celoso? – susurró, ninguno dio respuesta alguna a su comentario.

Luego de verlos ahí conversando entre ellos pude darme cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando, lo que realmente había pasado por estos días y no me había dado cuenta, no sabía porque no me había dado cuenta, sólo sabía que independiente de la razón, había sido un golpe muy bajo, aunque viniendo de ellos ya era algo de esperarse, ahora entendía el porqué de su preocupación con Molly el día anterior y porque su actitud hacía todo, me daba cuenta de la mentira que podía ser y lo engañosa que resultaba, me sentí dolido y traicionado, como nunca, pero ahora quedaba una sola duda acerca de su existencia, y es como siendo una persona común y corriente y no un producto de mi imaginación podía saber tanto de mí y prácticamente leerme como su fuera un libro.

\- Sherlock, no creas que eres el único que puede deducir cosas de una forma increíble, aunque yo no soy tan buena como tú, claramente – se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo dudaría de eso – dijo Mycroft clamado mientras consultaba su reloj, tenía unas ganas tremendas de quitarle esa calma a golpes – hermanito, todo fue por tu bien.

\- Ustedes no pensaron en el bien de nadie más que el suyo, mi bien lo pienso yo y nadie más.

\- Bueno, tú y alguien que siempre creíste que no era más que una alucinación – dijo ella.

\- Deja de fastidiarme, ese ya no es tu trabajo.

\- No te preocupes – sonrió de una forma casi exagerada – eso no era parte de mi trabajo.

No podía entender como después de todo lo que había sucedido y de cómo finalmente había salido la verdad a flote ella actuaba de una forma tan casual y despreocupada, me esperaba que su reacción fuera un poco más preocupada, que se arrepintiera o que al menos se diera el trabajo de fingir preocupación, de fingir arrepentimiento, pero sólo hacía ver que todo lo que había pasado no había sido nada para ella, lo cual me fastidiaba de una forma que no podía explicar.

Por su parte Mycroft sólo estaba ahí más que nada observando la situación, su expresión era la de siempre, no le importaba nada, sólo estaba ahí para fastidiar, al final de cuentas para fastidiarlo todo, hacer que algo que comenzaba a ser bueno, volviera a ser malo como al principio, o más bien, que se volviera aún más malo de lo que nunca fue.

\- Ah, y no esperes que por lo que pasó me valla, aún tengo trabajo que hacer – me miró a los ojos y de una forma imperceptible apunto con la cabeza a mi hermano.

\- ¿Qué dices? – susurré.

\- Nada – me vio con un poco de tristeza.

Ella comenzó a ignorarme y sólo comenzó a hablar con Mycroft, se veía que había rastros de algún tipo de relación que no podía ver en esos momento, pero no eran más que eso, solo rastros, podía ver como a pesar de que Mycroft tenía la habitual expresión, había algo dentro de él que evitaba tener que mostrar y que ocultaba de la mejor forma que podía hacerlo, ella por su parte era más demostrativa al respecto, lo que me molestaba era que no era para nada demostrativa en cuento al problema que en esos momento estaba teniendo conmigo, al parecer solo le prestaba atención a mi hermano, por lo que a mí ya dejó de importarme realmente lo que podían tener para decir y simplemente me senté mientras los veía discutir, por primera vez no quería pensar en absolutamente nada, sólo quería que todo eso acabara y mi vida pudiera volver a ser la que era antes de que ella llegara a mi vida.

Luego de unos largos minutos de discusión Mycroft con una expresión de molestia y un bufido se retiró del departamento y ella frustrada se dejó caer en el sillón de dos piezas y mientras me miraba completamente triste sólo pudo susurrar.

\- Lo siento – escondió su rostro entre sus manos – no puedo irme.


	11. Explicación

Luego de unas cuantas horas después de que comenzara todo el conflicto y unos cuentos minutos desde que Mycroft abandonó el departamento, Sherlock, rendido sobre su sillón y con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro, una expresión que no tenía intenciones de ocultar, ya que no tenía razones para hacerlo, le había mostrado a ella como realmente era y lo único que supo hacer ella con eso fue traicionarlo de la peor forma que podía hacerlo, después de eso no tenía ningún sentido ocultar absolutamente nada. Él solo podía pensar en una cosa, y no podía estar más triste no sólo por pensarlo, sino por las conclusiones inevitables que esos pensamientos le otorgaban, había vivido todo ese tiempo con una persona de carne y hueso, que mentía absolutamente de todo, no era más que una farsa y aun así se había logrado colar en el oscuro corazón de él. Pero eso no era realmente lo único malo de todo, sino que también se odiaba a si mismo por haber permitido que eso sucediera, nunca dudó de forma real de que ella era una alucinación, a pesar de todo lo que pasaba y que demostraba lo contrario, no tenía, no tuvo ningún tipo de duda real en ningún momentos y él mismo, sin darse cuenta avivó la mentira de ella, además de todo los actos que él había cometido, deseaba que de alguna forma todo volviera la inicio, o mucho mejor, que nunca hubiera pasado, porque de alguna forma él era responsable de todo lo que había pasado y eso le rompía absolutamente el corazón.

Luego de unos minutos y mucho tiempo para pensarlo, no sólo él, sino que ella también, ningunos de los dos era capaz de voltear a mirar al otro, ella por completa vergüenza por todo lo que había pasado y él por el rencor que le estaba empezando a guardar, no quería verla, no quería sentirla, no quería absolutamente nada que tuviera que ver con ella, sentía que cada segundo que pasaba con ella en la misma habitación no solo le hacía sentir peor, sino que también cada vez tenía más ganas de deshacerse de ella de una forma bastante agresiva.

\- Noah – la escuchó susurrar y casi como un instinto volteó a verla – ese es mi verdadero nombre – susurró triste – ahora ya no tiene sentido que te engañe en nada más, así que – se encogió de hombros – nada de lo que diga será una mentira nunca más.

\- No te creo – dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

\- Supongo que debes de tener muchas preguntas acerca de todo lo que pasó, de cómo fue posible todo lo que te hice pensar acerca de lo que yo supuestamente era – se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos hacía él, pero sólo se quedó a medio camino – supongo que sería la mejor forma de saber si digo la verdad o no.

\- Está bien – Sherlock se paró un segundo, puso la silla que corresponde al cliente en su lugar, por un segundo pensó que en esos momentos faltaba John, creía que su compañero era realmente necesario para ese tipo de cosas, pero sabía lo imposible que era tenerlo en ese momento, luego de eso no necesitó hacer nada ni decir nada más y ella ya estaba sentada en aquella silla, fingiendo tranquilidad y él volvió a su sillón expectante acerca de lo que pasaría - ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Una vez sentada ahí se le vinieron todo los momentos que habían pasado juntos y como de alguna forma él también se había ganado un pequeño trozo de su corazón, en esos momentos se arrepentía de lo que le había hecho y le había causado a Sherlock, en ningún momento pensó realmente el daño que le podía causar y nunca se preocupó lo suficiente, no había querido que nada de eso pasara, pero muy a pesar de eso no podría llegar a arrepentirse de todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había disfrutado con él. Cerró los ojos escondiendo una lágrima que se quería escapar y al abrirlos intentó de hablar lo más neutra posible, quería que el supiera que estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho, no quería ocultar nada más, pero no quería que demostrar sus sentimientos fueras parte de la explicación.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – dijo con fingida indiferencia.

\- Fingir ser algo que no eres.

\- O quizás cuidarte – sintió que estaba exagerando en cuanto a fingir indiferencia y decidió simplemente responder su pregunta – te lo explicaré.

\- Adelante – de forma involuntaria una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al fin de cuentas parece que le había empezado a gustar tener ese tipo de discusión con ella, era como cuando lo hacía con su hermano, sólo que, con sentimientos totalmente diferentes, a pesar de eso esa sonrisa no duró más de un segundo y él único que fue capaz de saber de ella fue él mismo, considerando la situación, él que le agradara algo que estaba pasando no era muy recomendable.

\- Bueno, luego de que comenzaras nuevamente una adicción, lo cual debo de especificar de que que no es consumo como esperas convencer a la gente, porque de ser así no se te habría pasado por la cabeza ni un solo segundo la posibilidad de que yo fuera una alucinación causada por esas drogas, cuando eso pasó tu hermano se contactó conmigo, desde un principio siempre quiso que te cuidara.

\- ¿Cómo conociste a mi hermano? – la interrumpió, realmente le parecía intrigante el tipo de relación que tenían y no podía entender realmente como ellos dos podrían llegar a tener algo en común.

\- Deberías preguntárselo a él – continuó sin siquiera detenerse un segundo – a pesar de que me dijo que el plan se cancelaba luego de que se creyera que Moriarty estaba vivo – siguió explicando ignorando el hecho de que la curiosidad de Sherlock se estaba haciendo cada vez más evidente y de como ella creía que había un poco de celos de por medio – yo de todas formas comencé con mi trabajo, así que te investigué, desde el día que naciste hasta el presente, de esa forma pude saber dónde estarías y como tratar contigo.

\- ¿Y la parte de ser una alucinación?

\- Bueno, eso no fue parte de mi plan inicial.

Dijo un poco avergonzada, ella lo único que quería en esos momentos era explicarle lo inevitable que fue seguir esos pasos luego de las cosas que estaban pasando, todo comenzó como algo inocente para poder hacer su trabajo y con él tiempo se volvió en una inevitable bomba de tiempo que lo único que haría sería herir a quien se encuentre cerca, sólo que no quería que las cosas pasaran de esa forma, esperaba ilusamente que no causara tanto daño realmente. Quería explicarle lo que ella estaba sintiendo por eso, explicarle lo arrepentida que estaba de herirlo por sus actos, no quería romperle el corazón, ella lo que le dijo acerca de lo que sentía no era para nada una mentira y mucho menos lo que habían vivido esa noche, sólo quería que él entendiera lo que ella sentía, sintió y lo mucho que se arrepentía de todo el mal que le causó.

\- Ya que te investigué sabía dónde estarías – continuó ignorando todo lo anterior que había pensado sólo en un segundo – te fui a buscar y al darme cuenta de lo que creías que era y lo que pensabas sobre eso creí que sería mejor seguir con la mentira, sería la mejor forma de cuidarte y mantenerte bajo control, y con el tiempo se me fue de las manos, nunca quise herirte, sólo no supe como detenerme.

Luego de escuchar lo que ella había dicho de forma involuntaria la expresión de él se calmó, lo que hizo que ella se sintiera más relajada y pudiera responder el resto de las preguntas con más tranquilidad.

\- Eso no es escusa, además de que no había necesidad ni de cuidarme ni de mantenerme bajo control, esas son solo ideas que mi hermano tiene en la cabeza, no son reales – Hizo una pequeña pausa – Mi hermano ¿qué tienes con él?

\- No tenemos nada – se vio un poco avergonzada – solo trabajamos juntos hace años, no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando ahora.

\- Sigo sin entender algunas cosas.

\- Creo que sé que es – lo pensó unos segundos, estaba intentando de ordenar sus ideas y una vez lo hubo hecho continuó con su relato – desde el principio necesité gente de mi lado para poder cuidarte, independiente de cual fuera mi plan finalmente, así que hablé con John, supuse que si era tu mejor amigo era importante de que lo supiera, al menos se podía mantener tranquilo de que estarías bien, cuando te vino a ver, él no sabía que ya te estaba cuidando, es por eso que se molestó tanto, pero cuando me vio detrás de ti se calmó, la razón de porque pareció que realmente no me había visto no fue más que suerte por mi parte.

\- Eso tiene sentido – dejo escapar él

\- Más sentido que el hecho de que un abrazo hubiera podido calmarlo – luego de todo ese momento él finalmente se empezó tranquilizar y se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, ella por su parte por primera vez se dio la licencia de bromear un poco – la señora Hudson lo sabía, con ella fue un poco más difícil y bueno, le tuve que explicar después que estaba fingiendo que no existía, en un principio no quiso ayudar, pero finalmente conseguí convencerla de que sería lo mejor y así pude lograr que me ignorara, y finalmente tu hermano, bueno, debes de saber a estas alturas que el me contrató así que él estaba enterado de todo, cuando lo fuiste a ver y me llamó, le expliqué lo que estaba haciendo, en un principio se molestó con lo que el plan representaba, pero sé que le pareció algo divertido, así que también fue de ayuda.

\- ¿Molly? ¿Lo sabía? – luego de toda la conversación tenía miedo de que incluso ella lo hubiera traicionado.

\- No, ella no, no creí que fuera importante, me equivoqué en eso, cuando decidiste ir a verla no podía detenerte y no tenía tiempo para explicárselo a ella y que estuviera de acuerdo conmigo, por eso te deje entrar solo al hospital, porque si ella me veía me iba a delatar completamente, pero eso no quiere decir que no te haya dejado de vigilar un solo segundo.

\- Y porque sigues aquí, tú mentira ya se reveló, ya no tienes nada que hacer, ni siquiera tenías el deber de explicármelo todo.

\- Si lo tenía, por muchas razones que no diré en estos momentos.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio ella sintió que a pesar de que no era para nada necesario debía explicar una cosas más y sin esperar respuesta de un molesto Sherlock terminó con lo que era toda la explicación de los últimos días estando al lado de él, esperaba que con eso se diera cuenta de lo realmente arrepentida que estaba.

\- Tú hermano lo que quería era cuidarte, que no volvieras a caer en lo mismo y no cometieras los mismos errores, aunque no lo quieras aceptar él realmente se preocupa por ti – lo miró detenidamente, él no le creería nada de lo que ella le dijera acerca de su hermano – yo por otro lado – se acomodó en la silla, posó completamente la espalda en el respaldo, cerró los ojos por un momento y continuó con lo que estaba – no fue algo que hubiera planeado mucho, como te dije, sólo me di cuenta que fingiendo que no existía sería mucho más fácil cuidarte, si hubiera sido una persona común y corriente nunca me habrías prestado la atención necesaria y el hecho de que creyeras que era una alucinación creaba un cierto interés hacía mí de tu parte, no podría haberlo hecho sin fingir serlo, quería cuidarte, alejarte de las drogas, ahora sigo manteniendo tu atención, sólo que no de la misma forma, y tal vez no de una forma que me agrade, pero sigo pudiendo tener tu atención a pesar de todo – intentó de acercarse a él, pero se dio cuenta que sería rechazada rotundamente si es que lo hacía – Sherlock, yo tengo que seguir con esto, no es mi decisión, es la de tu hermano.


	12. Sentimientos

\- No importa lo que me digas, realmente ya no te creo una sola palabra, las intenciones tuyas y las de mi hermano no eran más que auto satisfacerse de alguna forma y con un sentido que no entiendo – expresó molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos – además que con todo lo que vivimos – hizo una pausa pensando justamente en lo que había pasado antes de que todo en lo que creía se desmoronara – junto con el hecho de que fingiste ser una alucinación creo que deberíamos estar de acuerdo en que estoy lo suficientemente bien como para poder seguir solo sin una cuidadora.

\- Sherlock – ella solo quería explicarse y que él pudiera entenderla, pero no pudo realmente decir más que eso.

\- Noah – dijo su nombre con cierto todo de repulsión, lo había hecho completamente apropósito.

Ya todo había sido explicado, ya habían tenido una conversación civilizada y había quedado todo claro, se habían explicado los verdaderos acontecimientos desde el día que se conocieron hasta el día en el que toda la mentira salió a flote e hiriera irreversiblemente a un en esos momentos frágil Sherlock Holmes. Él luego de haber sido tan civilizado tanto tiempo y haber escuchado pacientemente cada una de las explicaciones que ella había dado quería poder controlar la situación y poder demostrarle todo lo que le estaba pasando a él, si actuaba de esa forma, si ella tanto se arrepentía como juraba podría ver la culpa en sus ojos, y de esa forma podría saber si al menos una de todas las cosas que estaba diciendo al menos era verdad.

Él se levantó de su lugar completamente irritado, no podía entender como después de todo lo que habían vivido, aquello se podía desmoronar de una forma tan fácil y tan dolorosa, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento en lo mucho que se había encariñado con ella, y aunque claramente no era recomendable tener ese tipo de relaciones con lo que consideras una alucinación, el hecho de que alguien de quien se había encariñado tanto podría haberlo engañado a tal punto de que no podía confiar absolutamente nada en esa persona, era algo demasiado doloroso, incluso para una persona como él, ella ni su nombre real le había dicho, hasta estaba llegando a dudar de si realmente había sido contratada por su hermano con el fin de cuidarlo, incluso eso podía ser una mentira y sólo lo estaban haciendo para fastidiarlo.

\- No me interesa lo que sea que estés haciendo aquí y de lo que puedas o no hacer, quiero que te vayas de mi departamento.

\- Sherlock – se pudo escuchar suplicante y con un leve indicio de temor en su mirada.

\- ¿Qué acaso eso es lo único que puedes decir después de todo? – se acercó unos centímetros a ella – después de todas las mentiras que dijiste ¿lo único que puedes decir es mi nombre? Al menos podrías inventarte una mentira mejor ¿no?

\- No realmente – se puso de pie, pero intentó de mantener la distancia, era consciente de que si se acercaba demasiado o incluso un poco más de lo suficiente las cosas se pondrían difíciles y ahora con un Sherlock dispuesto a dialogar no podía cometer un error tan torpe como ese y perder lo único que tenía en esos momentos, un poco de dialogo – yo no quería engañarte de esta forma, realmente las cosas se dieron de la manera en la que te dije, no esperaba que las cosas resultaran así, quería hacerlo de otra forma y poder contarte la verdad de una forma más adecuada, ya había empezado a pensar en varios planes, aunque ningunos de ellos me parecían los adecuados, esperaba poder decírtelo de frente y explicarte todo de la forma más adecuada, pero eso no pudo suceder y definitivamente sucedió de la peor forma que pudiera existir.

\- Hay muchas cosas de las que dices en las que tienes razón, en especial en lo nefasto que está siendo la situación, pero todo lo que dices acerca de lo que intentabas y que buscabas una mejor forma o lo que estabas diciendo, no te creo una palabra, tú fuiste una mentira y lo sigues siendo.

\- Lo siento – tomó aire y un suspiro se escapó de sus labios – yo no quería que las cosas terminaran de esta forma – intentó de estar lo más cerca de él sin que se alejara – sólo creí que sería lo mejor para controlarte, para poder cuidarte y finalmente todo se me fue de las manos, yo no quería que fuera así.

Podía ver en sus ojos la ira que en esos momentos estaba teniendo por ella, cada vez le era más difícil a él poder mantener el dialogo, mantener la calma y no querer mandarlo todo al diablo y poder deshacerse de ese problema, ella quería hablar, quería que la entendiera y que le creyera de que las intenciones eran completamente buenas, y que no todo había sido una mentira, que los sentimientos que tenía ella por él, incluso los que él tenía hacía ella eran verdad, era lo más real que podría existir en esos momentos, sus ojos lo demostraban, el arrepentimiento y la tristeza se reflejaban en sus ojos como si fueran un camino hasta su alma, mientras que él por su parte solo quería ignorarla y poder estar lo más lejos.

\- A ver – dijo dando un paso hacia atrás alejándose de ella lo suficiente como para verla de pies a cabeza, si ella quería demostrarle lo arrepentida que estaba con una mirada triste no iba a ser suficiente, tenía que demostrarlo completamente.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó asustada

\- Fingiste preocupación para poder controlarme.

Ella entendió en ese momento, sin que él diera más información, a donde iba todo lo que estaba diciendo, lo que iba a decir y lo que quería lograr con ello, temió por un segundo de que el nunca creyera lo que ella estaba diciendo, no hacerlo lo suficientemente bien como para convencerlo, así que dio medio paso adelante, necesitaba estar cerca de él pero esperaba no estar invadiendo tanto su especio personal, intentó tomar sus manos en un movimiento muy rápido, para no tener ni la mínima oportunidad de ser rechazada, grave error, apenas él sintió el roce de sus manos sobre las suyas las alejó con una expresión de desagrado y recuperó la distancia que había mantenido, continuó con su pensamiento sin volver a permitir ser interrumpido de ninguna forma nuevamente.

\- Fingiste cariño, aprecio – sonrió con tristeza en su expresión – hasta confianza pudiste fingir para poder controlarme, o lo que sea que realmente fuera tú propósito, fingiste amor – cerró los ojos, tenía miedo de que de seguir viéndola pudiera llorar, no era de ese tipo de personas, pero todo lo que había pasado y además la forma en la que había pasado lo estaban sobrepasando – te acostaste conmigo para poder controlarme, rompiste mi corazón – susurró las últimas palabras, no quería que ella lo escuchara y no lo había hecho – hiciste todo eso sólo para poder controlarme, no sé cómo esperas que confíe en ti después de eso, tú eres una mentira, una completa mentira – dijo apuntándola con odio – y ya no podrás controlarme nunca más.

Ella entendía completamente que era lo que estaba pasando, y le dolía completamente de solo pensarlo, su expresión y su postura no pudo ser más que la de una persona arrepentida de ser descubierta, la de una persona completamente arrepentida de lo que había pasado. El nunca más le creería ni una sola palabra de lo que decía, pero ella aún tenía la esperanza de que quizás si no creía sus palabras podría llegar a entender otro tipo de cosas. Se puso de puntillas, intentando de acercar su rostro lo más cerca que podía a él, mientras él algo sorprendido no pudo más que ver que era lo que estaba pasando, los labios de ella se posaron débil y temerosamente sobre los de él, el contacto no duró más de un segundo, él al darse cuenta inmediatamente lo que estaba pasando y no sólo eso, sino lo que estaba sintiendo con ello, se alejó de ella con una expresión de asco en su rostro.

\- Y ahora además estás intentando de manipularme – su mano casi como un acto reflejo se dirigió directamente a su propio rostro y su pulgar acarició sus labios levemente, casi como queriendo mantener la sensación que ese contacto le había proporcionado, al darse cuenta de eso alejo la mano de un golpe, y sólo fue capaz de decir unas pocas palabras – no me vuelvas a tocar nunca más, ¿entendiste? – se dio media vuelta antes de que ella pudiera ver un leve sonrojo en su rostro y se refugió en la aparente seguridad de su pieza.

Ella por su parte no podía entender que era lo que estaba pasando, por ese segundo en que sus labios tuvieron contacto pudo sentir como, de una forma muy extraña, al menos en ese tipo de cosas nada había cambiado entre ellos, podía sentir la misma química y de una forma muy suave el mismo deseo de contacto que tuvieron el día anterior, pero verlo así, ver la forma en la que reaccionó, con el asco y la ira con la que le respondió, solo pudo ver que en realidad absolutamente todo entre ellos había cambiado y no se creía capaz de continuar estando con él, o al menos viviendo con él, no importaba lo que Mycroft dijera y lo supuestamente importante que era que continuara con su trabajo, ella no seguiría viviendo en ese lugar y si tenía que perder su trabajo, que era lo único que tenía, para poder alejarse de él, poder dejarlo tranquilo y de alguna forma, por muy pequeña que fuera, remediar el daño que había hecho, lo haría sin siquiera dudarlo.

Ella se puso su abrigo y salió del departamento, no le tomó más que unos segundo el poder tomar un taxi, apenas entró cerró la puerta con fuerza, se encontraba molesta y no sabía controlar ese tipo de impulsos, casi como en una sola palabra le informó al conductor de cuál era su destino, una vez el taxi partió ella se acomodó en su asiento, cerró los ojos e intento de poder pasar el camino lo más tranquilamente posible.

En esos momentos con el silencio y la tranquilidad del vaivén del auto pensó en cada cosa que había sucedido desde el momento en el que había conocido al en ese entonces "Señor Holmes" hasta el momento que por un error del hermano de este todo lo que había logrado, todo lo que había construido, se había ido por la borda, y aunque al parecer en esos momentos no era una acción recomendable, en su cabeza enumero cada una de los momentos memorables, cuando se conocieron, verlo discutir con John, discutir acerca de su alimentación, la primera noche que durmieron juntos, la preocupación que sintió esa noche que no llegó a dormir, lo nervioso que se veía cuando estábamos de camino al hospital, su reacción ante lo sucedido ahí y lo más importante, la noche que se acostaron, con sólo pensar en eso y saber que no volvería a pasar y que sólo fue un daño el que hizo, unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y rodearon sus mejillas, en ese momento el taxista le informa que ya había llegado a su destino, con esfuerzo se secó las lágrimas del rostro y salió de él, le pagó al taxista por el viaje, caminó hacía la puerta con un poco de temor, intentó de disimular lo mejor que pudo las lágrimas y golpeó la puerta, ella no podía estar segura de sí estaría a quien estaba buscando, no siempre se encontraba en casa y fuera de ella era un poco difícil de rastrear, a pesar de eso no tuvo que esperar demasiado, luego de unos segundos le abrió la puerta justamente la persona que esperaba ver.

\- Noah, no te esperaba aquí – dijo algo sorprendido.

\- Lo siento John – dijo apenada – necesito tu ayuda.


	13. Té

Él la miro preocupado, se notaba que por mucho que ella lo quería ocultar había llorado hace unos momentos, sus ojos se veían levemente enrojecidos, esa sonrisa que se extendía en su rostro no lograba ocultar lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. Él ya sabía que mentía, no necesitaba mirarla mucho para saber de su mentira, ya conocía perfectamente a las personas como ella y como podían ocultar su mentira.

\- Claro – le dio lugar para que pudiera entrar – pasa, no hay problema.

\- Gracias – susurró antes de dar el primer paso para poder entrar.

John cerró la puerta detrás de ella, la llevó hasta la sala de estar, los dos se detuvieron delante del sillón y se mantuvieron de pie, mirándose mutuamente con expresión de expectación, cada uno esperaba a que el otro se sentara primero, esperando no ser el primero en hacerlo, pero nada de eso pasó. Después de unos segundos ya era casi como una lucha de quien mantiene su determinación más tiempo, y pasado un poco más de tiempo mirándose sin decir absolutamente nada John finalmente se rindió rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Quieres te? – intentó sonreír y apuntó hacia la cocina – justo antes de que llegaras estaba pensando en preparar un poco.

\- Sería perfecto – dijo al fin con una sonrisa verdadera, lo que hizo sentir a John más tranquilo en su presencia – lo siento por llegar a interrumpirte.

\- No, está bien – le devolvió la sonrisa – siéntate por mientras, me tomará unos minutos hacerlo.

Luego de ver a John entrar a la cocina y encontrarse sola en aquella habitación que a ella se le hacía tan grande, nunca había vivido en lugares muy grandes, y el departamento de Sherlock era bastante pequeño en comparación, quiso inspeccionar cada centímetro, examinar cada objeto que tenía, y así de alguna forma quizás poder ver lo que era tener una vida de verdad, ella nunca había sido una chica normal, y la gente tampoco la había tratado como si lo fuera, sus padres murieron cuando apenas entraba en la primaria y desde ese momento no compartió con nadie que pudiera entenderla o al menos que hiciera el intento de hacerlo, sólo tuvo una oportunidad de tener una vida propia y se la quitaron, por mero egoísmo, en ese lugar, y con John preparándole él té, envidiaba completamente la vida de él, y quería saber absolutamente todo acerca de lo que era poseerla, pero ese no era el momento para hacerlo y si es que llegaba a hacerlo, sería en mucho tiempo más.

\- Ya está listo – dijo John al cabo de unos minutos, llevaba una bandeja, con una tetera y dos tazas, ella había hecho caso omiso a la sugerencia de sentarse en el sillón, ya que si lo pensaba bien aquel aparentemente cómodo sillón le recordaba ligeramente a Sherlock – no pregunté si usabas azúcar o leche, pero traje las dos de todas formas.

\- No te preocupes, está bien – miró atentamente como John servía el té y le pareció extrañamente interesante esa acción.

\- ¿Hice algo mal? – dijo un tanto sonrojado, sentía como si lo estuvieran analizando y a pesar de que había vivido con esa acción a lo largo de varios años, no le resultaba agradable.

\- No es nada – dijo moviendo la cabeza – solo te estaba viendo – sonrió, tomó la taza que supuso que sería para ella, no recordaba la última vez que le habían servido té, probablemente sólo era una niña, procuró no ponerle demasiada azúcar y tampoco demasiada leche, lo removió y lo probó procurando no quemarse en el intento – está muy bueno – susurró y tomó otro sorbo del té, esta vez sin preocupación e intentando de disfrutarlo lo máximo posible.

\- Pues gracias – por su lado John no podía dejar de verla, le parecía divertida la reacción que estaba teniendo con algo tan simple como un té, sonreía ampliamente.

Ya los dos un poco más relajados se dispusieron a sentarse en el sillón, el primero fue John, que, desde su posición, viéndola a ella con la taza de té en las manos casi se le escapa una risa. Ella se sentía observada, porque claro, estaba siendo observada, vio a John con detenimiento, necesitaba saber exactamente que debía hacer y cómo debía hacerlo.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado preocupándose de no derramar el té, ya se había tomado más de la mitad de la taza, no quería desperdiciar lo que le quedaba y perderlo, en ese momento John no pudo esconderlo y soltó una pequeña risita, lo que a ella le sorprendió pero no demasiado, al fin y al cabo era lo que esperaba lograr, o al menos era lo más parecido a el tipo de reacciones que esperaba conseguir de él, y con ellas la simpatía de él, para que si en algún momento lo necesitaba poder tenerlo como una pieza de ajedrez que jugaba de su lado, y no del que sería su adversario en ese momento, sabía lo difícil que sería, casi imposible, pero aun así esperaba conseguirlo.

\- No necesitas preocuparte tanto por el té – sonrió luego de reír – hay más en la tetera si es que quieres más.

\- Lo siento – dijo mirando la taza, un oportuno sonrojo se hizo notar en su rostro.

\- Si no te molesta te puedo servir más – tomó la tetera sin esperar respuesta y le sirvió – ¿azúcar? – susurró divertido y ella le indicó que sólo una cucharadita, ella le agregó un poco de leche, la que ella consideró necesaria – ¿Así está bien?

\- Perfecto – respondió ella sin siquiera esperar a probarlo, una vez hubo dejado las cosas en la mesita que tenían en frente se dio el permiso de probar el té y de disfrutar de él, realmente le estaba gustando, por lo menos eso no era algo que hiciera para sus profundos propósitos de ser una aliada para John.

\- Qué bueno que te guste – la miró un poco preocupado un segundo, pensando en que sería lo que la llevaba a su casa y lo más importante, lo que habían causado esas lagrimas que tan mal ella había intentado de ocultar - ¿Qué ayuda necesitas? – preguntó finalmente.

\- Verdad – dijo recordando lo que realmente la había llevado a ese lugar desde un principio – lo que sucede – comenzó a explicar pero solo de pensar en todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que ella había causado su expresión se entristeció y rogo a lo que pudiera no comenzar a llorar, sabía que las lágrimas le ayudarían a conseguir la empatía de él, pero también le impediría expresar lo que quiere de la forma correcta, en esos momento lo mejor era evitar esas lágrimas – Sherlock se enteró de mi mentira, hubo una pelea horrible, nunca antes lo había visto tan molesto – cerró los ojos y se tapó la boca con la mano que tenía libre, intentando de ser lo más dramáticamente posible sin rozar en lo exagerado.

\- Bueno considerando que no lo conoces desde hace mucho – intentó de bromear sin lograr el resultado que deseaba – además tienes que aceptar que lo que hiciste realmente no merecía menos

\- Lo hice para ayudarlo, nunca quise hacerle daño – aquella frase no solo era la verdad, la verdad que ella contaba, sino que también era una forma de que John no la viera como la culpable, esperaba poder lucir como alguien que intentó de ayudar y cometió un error, que pensara que ese error no había sido tan grande como realmente fue.

\- Solo no lo hiciste de la forma correcta – se acercó un poco a ella y le acarició el hombro.

\- Él ya no quiere verme, no quiere saber nada de mi – lo miró de forma suplicante mientras decía las últimas palabras – no tengo donde quedarme

\- ¿Quieres decir? – aquello no se lo esperaba, más allá de eso John creía que serviría como intermediario entre ellos, que tendría que hablar con él para que recapacitara, que entendiera que realmente ella si era necesaria, pero nunca se esperó que había salido tan mal que la había corrido de la casa, aunque siendo Sherlock cualquier cosa podría pasar.

\- Te quería pedir, solo si es que puedes claro – lo miro avergonzada y sus mejillas se cubrieron de un tono color rosa, mientras ellas aún se encontraban algo húmedas por las lágrimas derramadas – si me puedo quedar unos días aquí mientras busco otro lugar donde quedarme.

A John la petición le vino de sorpresa, realmente no se esperaba eso, realmente no era algo que hubiera pensado nunca ni que creyera que tendría que llegar a pensar en algún momento, pero en esos momentos tenía que hacerlo y comenzó con aquella tarea de la forma más consciente posible. Primero pensó en lo que Sherlock podría pensar acerca de eso, lo cual era algo bastante sencillo para él sería básicamente como una traición, en su mente cualquier persona que esté en contra de él, o él en contra de esa persona, pasa inmediatamente también a ser enemigo de sus cercanos, más aún de John. Pero sólo viéndola a ella, pensando solamente en lo que podría ser vivir con ella era un poco más complicado, no la conocía para nada, sólo la había visto unas tres veces, cuando se presentó y le explicó que cuidaría de Sherlock, cuando la vio en el departamento de éste y luego cuando lo fue a visitar para explicarle el plan descabellado que estaba llevando a cabo y pidiéndole expresamente que no dijera nada al respecto, solo pensando en eso no parecía una muy buena persona, una en la que confiar y meter en casa, pero de solo verla, sus expresiones, sus actos, la forma en la que demostró, no solo con palabras, sino que también con su forma de actuar, lo realmente preocupada que estaba por Sherlock, no pudo más que encontrarla completamente adorable y creyendo realmente en que podría no ser tan mala idea tenerla en casa, además que si ella lo necesita quién era él para negarle ayuda si es que podía dársela sin problema, sólo esperaba que ella no actuara de una forma completamente incorrecta y no comprendiera del todo que estaba ahí sólo como alguien que necesitaba un favor.

\- No sé si pueda hacerlo realmente – dijo luego de unos minutos, en los que Noah se dedicó a tomarse la mayor parte del té, y John a pensarlo muy bien, no había forma de que se decidiera, encontraba que había tantas razones de decirle que no, como de decirle que si – me gustaría que te quedaras – dijo de forma sincera – pero no puedo estar seguro.

\- Te prometo que no daré ningún problema, puedo ayudar en lo que necesites, incluso puedo cuidar a tu bebé cuando no estés – con la energía olvidó por un momento que tenía la taza en la mano, quería poner su mano sobre la de John y finalmente solo hizo un desastre, a John de alguna manera le pareció adorable toda la situación – lo siento mucho – dijo cubriéndose la boca con las manos – no me di cuenta – lo miro y sonrió incomoda por la situación – luego de eso – dijo apuntando a la taza que aún estaba en el piso – no daré ningún problema más después de eso.

Sin esperar respuesta Noah se puso de pie y se dirigió corriendo a la cocina, trajo lo que necesitó para limpiar y se puso a ello, mientras John la miraba desde el sillón, era una situación bastante extraña, intentó acercarse a ella para ayudarla, pero se veía tan metida en su trabajo que pensó que ayudarla sólo sería una molestia para ella, la veía desde arriba y analizaba silenciosamente la propuesta que le había dado, realmente a él ese tipo de problemas no le parecían un inconveniente, eran otras cosas las que le hacían dudar.

Luego de haber limpiado todo el desastre que había dejado, ella volvió a la cocina y al regresar casi por impulso John finalmente le respondió.

\- Te puedes quedar

Aquella frase no solo le vino por sorpresa a ella, sino que también a él, mientras que él ya no tenía forma de retractarse de ninguna manera, ella solo estaba esperando a que lo dijera, no creía que sería tan fácil conseguirlo, realmente John sería bastante útil al final de cuentas.


	14. Noah

Luego de aquella frase que podría sonar tan insignificante para la mayoría de las personas, para ellos era casi como una confesión, y en base a eso fue como actuaron luego de ella, Noah se acercó lo más que pudo a él sin estar demasiado cerca, aún tenía un poco de miedo, sentía que si cometía un solo error, tan solo uno, que si hacía una sola cosa que no debía hacer o que la hacía como no debía, todo lo que había logrado se le escaparía de las manos y lo perdería para siempre, mientras que John por su lado lo que más deseaba era que se acercara más, poder tenerla más cerca y poder comprobar que la decisión que había tomado no había sido la equivocada, que las cosas iban a salir bien, que no habría problema, además deseaba poder sentir también en ella lo que él en esos momento estaba sintiendo, que de alguna forma una de las principales razones por las que decidió aceptar lo que ella le estaba pidiendo era poder tener compañía y esperaba que ella lo pudiera ver también de una forma bastante similar.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó ella con delicadeza, estaba yendo paso a paso sobre las piedras.

\- No lo sé realmente – miro al piso unos segundos y volvió la mirada a ella – pero fue casi como una corazonada – sonrió y se puso de pie, se acercó unos pasos a ella – la gente dice que hay que seguir las corazonadas – una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

\- La gente dice muchas cosas – correspondió su sonrisa con diversión – pero estoy de acuerdo con ello – ella tomó la mano de él ya con más confianza y la acarició levemente – hay que seguirlas, porque si no tendría que pasar la noche en la calle – una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios, la cual fue correspondida por John.

\- No lo permitiría

\- Gracias

Por unos minutos solo se pudieron mantener de pie mirándose entre ellos, con una sonrisa estúpida en sus rostros, ella porque había conseguido lo que quería y él porque creía que al menos tendría una pequeña compañía que lo haría sentir menos solo y también al menos un poco menos triste.

Luego de un rato y sin que ninguno de los dos supiera que más decir se volvieron a sentar en el sillón, tranquilos, cada uno conforme con la forma en la que habían sucedido las cosas y de lo que habían logrado.

\- ¿Crees que Sherlock podría perdonarme? – dijo rompiendo el silencio en el que inevitablemente se habían sumergido, mientras miraba al piso.

\- No podría estar seguro realmente – él sabía que su amigo era demasiado complicado como para saber qué era lo que realmente podría sentir con respecto a eso – con riesgo a desanimarte creo que es difícil que realmente lo haga.

\- Ya veo – apoya la espalda completamente en el respaldo del sillón y suspiró – debí haberlo sabido antes, quizás las cosas habían sido un poco diferentes, quizás al menos me habría entendido – cerró los ojos con fuerza – pero ya es demasiado tarde para eso.

\- Debes de tener hambre – John intentó de cambiar el tema, no era algo que realmente quisiera hablar y no quería verla triste más tiempo.

\- Realmente no he comido nada, tú sabes cómo es tu amigo, en ese departamento no hay que comer – intentó de bromear.

\- Tienes razón – sonrió - iré a preparar algo

\- Te acompaño – dijo ella entusiasmada

\- Te lo agradecería – le pareció una buena idea sólo de pensar que si lo ayudaba a cocinar actuaría de una forma similar que con el té y eso se le antojaba como algo completamente adorable.

Pasó un buen rato en el que se encontraron metidos juntos en la cocina intentando de preparar la cena, de cocinar al menos algo decente, aunque sin saber todavía el qué, él intentaba de realizar la mayor parte de las acciones, en especial las que podrían llegar a representar un daño inminente, como usar utensilios cortopunzantes o mantenerse cerca del fuego, mientras ella se maravillaba por la mayor parte de las cosas que se encontraba y la mayor cantidad de cosas que descubría que podía hacer, el castigo de haber vivido sola la mayor parte de su vida le había otorgado la ignorancia de una gran variedad de cosas, contando la gran variedad de comida que existía y que se podía preparar, intentaba de disimular lo mejor que podía y ser lo menos torpe que sus manos le permitían, ya había actuado de esa forma con el té y había logrado convencer a John de que la dejara quedarse ahora no quería lucir exagerada y con el tiempo la comenzara a tratar como una niña pequeña. De esa forma, eligiendo que preparar y comenzándolo a hacer pasaron los minutos.

Luego de pasadas varias horas y de asegurarse de que Noah no sólo se había ido, sino que también no volvería, al menos por un buen rato, que era lo que Sherlock esperaba que pasara y una vez completamente solo en el departamento se pudo dar la licencia de relajarse y pensar, ya había razonado muchas cosas estando con ella y pidiéndole las explicaciones correspondientes de lo que estaba pasando, pero hasta ese momento no se había podido detener a pensarlo en soledad, todo lo que había vivido lo había hecho todo en compañía de alguien, ya sea de aquella persona que había sido solo una mentira como de su mejor amigo y de su hermano, además de Molly, que al parecer era la única persona en la que podía confiar realmente.

Se levantó de su cama, que había sido su refugio las últimas horas y se dirigió directo a la cocina, no tenía ninguna intención de cocinar, ni mucho menos tenía el deseo de comer, pero él sabía que por mucho que no quisiera hacerlo era algo necesario, no había comido hace días y si no lo hacía ahora no sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontar todo lo que estaba pasando y además no podría seguir con lo que es importante para él, las investigaciones. Caminó hasta el refrigerador y lo abrió lentamente, esperaba poder encontrar algo que lo pudiera alimentar, pero encontró algo que realmente no se esperaba, al parecer mientras él no la estaba viendo ella se había dedicado a prepararle un poco de comida, algo no muy elaborado y realmente fácil de preparar, en el pocillo en el que se encontraba se podía leer en un pequeño papel la inscripción: "Sé que te gustan, cuando despiertes ya nada va a ser igual, solo espero que te lo tomes de la mejor forma", dentro del contenedor habían papas fritas que se podía ver que se habían hecho la noche anterior, al pensar en ello de forma inconsciente sólo pudo pensar en ella preparándolas desnuda, con un delantal que la protegiera del aceite que pudiera saltar, aquella imagen le sacó una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que odió al momento de darse cuenta que la tenía y al darse cuenta de ello botó con odio las papas a la basura junto con el mensaje que le había dejado ella, en ese momento decidió que definitivamente, por mucho que lo necesitara, o que parecía necesitarlo, no comería lo que ella le había preparado.

Se dejó caer rendido en el sillón, no tenía ánimos ni de respirar, el olor de ella aún permanecía en su cuerpo, no quería volver a sentir ese olor, ese aroma y mucho menos tan cerca de él, pero no podía hacer nada más, no al menos en ese momento, no tenía fuerzas ni para moverse.

\- ¿Qué he hecho? – se preguntó a si mismo mientras se cubría el rostro.

No quería que todo fuera culpa de ella, no porque no creyera que ella era la culpable de todo lo que había pasado, sino porque no quería admitir que ella había logrado entrar en su mente de manera de que él creyera que estaba alucinando, que lo hubiera manipulado de tal forma que había hecho que en esos momentos él se sintiera destruido. Pensó en hablar con alguien, tal vez con John, aunque no podría confiar en él, no podía confiar en nadie, pero, aun así, no pudo evitarlo.

Mientras aún intentaban descubrir lo que prepararían, John sintió como desde la sala de estar sonaba su celular, se sorprendió, nunca nadie lo llamaba y mucho menos a esa hora, dejó a Noah a cargo de la cena, intentando de que fuera lo menos torpe posible y en una rápida instrucción explicándole cómo y qué era lo que no tenía que hacer para poder sobrevivir a la preparación y ya seguro de que dejándola sola no haría de la cocina un desastre, salió de ella y contestó el teléfono, se sorprendió al reconocer la voz al otro lado.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste? – pudo escuchar la voz destruida y con odio de Sherlock.

\- No sé a lo que te refieres – intentó de mentir mientras miraba como Noah intentaba de cocinar - ¿Qué se supone que hice?

\- No te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste – John no tenía la necesidad de verlo para saber perfectamente la expresión que tenía en el rostro, la que siempre tenía cuando se sentía sobrepasado por algo – hablo de Char… - se dio cuenta de que ese no era su nombre real e intentó de corregirse lo más rápido que pudo, pero no lo logró.

\- Noah – logró adivinar John y se vio interrumpido de inmediato.

\- Ves que sabes de lo que estoy hablando – una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro a John.

\- Sí, yo ya sé de lo que estás hablando – suspiró sin querer ocultarlo y se dejó caer en el sillón, sabía que la conversación que se venía sería pesada y que sería necesario mantenerse cómodo.

\- Mi único amigo me traiciona – expresó Sherlock con exagerado dramatismo

\- A ver, ni soy tu único amigo ni te he traicionado – se cubre el rostro con la mano libre – todo lo que se hizo, tanto desde el lado de tu hermano, el de esa chica y también desde el mío no fue más que el de cuidarte, todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, solo – hizo una pequeña pausa, la cual se le hizo eterna y deseo en todo momento no ser interrumpido – solo no fue la forma correcta de hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué no fue la forma correcta de hacerlo? – comenzó a gritar involuntariamente – ella hizo que creyera que estaba loco y de paso se metió en mi cama

Aquella última parte a John le llegó como un balde de agua fría, sabía lo de la farsa, lo de la mentira, pero no sabía que se había metido entre las sabanas de su amigo, no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo mientras ella aún se encontraba en la cocina enfrascada en su tarea, John realmente no se la podía imaginar como la chica que Sherlock se la estaba pintando.

\- Yo – le tembló un poco la voz – lo siento – dijo de forma involuntaria mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba no imaginar a su mejor amigo junto con la chica que le estaba preparando la cena, juntos en la misma cama y en una posición que le parecía retorcida, lo que claramente no logró, aquella imagen prácticamente se le instalo en su mente, luego de unos segundo y con mucha fuerza de voluntad logró sacar esa imagen de su mente aunque aquella idea permanecía allí – si fue así es porque de alguna forma se lo permitiste – dijo molesto

\- Como sea – dijo intentando de evitar el hecho de que pensaba lo mismo acerca de la culpabilidad de él – después de todo, al parecer voy a tener que seguir conviviendo con ella – suspiró – todo es idea de mi hermano, no creo que él quiero cambiar de opinión – gruñó por lo bajo.

\- No te preocupes por eso – dijo de una sola vez y sin darse cuenta de ello – se quedará conmigo – la vio un segundo, aún sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.


	15. Cena

Luego de aquella declaración se produjo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, ninguno de los dos sabía realmente que decir, no se podían creer que eso realmente estaba pasando, Sherlock nunca se lo imaginó y en esos momentos en los que estaba sucediendo no se podía creer realmente la decisión que estaba tomando su amigo, mientras que John por su lado no se podía creer que esas palabras hubieran salido de su boca y mucho menos en el tono en el que lo habían hecho, casi como si fuera una victoria.

John rompió el silencio susurrando el nombre de su amigo, intentaba de disculparse, mientras que Sherlock se abstuvo de responder, realmente esperaba una explicación de su amigo, y no lo interrumpiría mientras lo hacía.

\- Ella vino aquí – suspiró y continuó con lo que esperaba que fuera una buena explicación – habló conmigo, Sherlock, realmente no es una mala persona – se llevó la mano al rostro – ella me pidió quedarse, no tiene ningún otro lugar donde quedarse, si le decía que no iba a tener que dormir en la calle.

\- Esa no es responsabilidad ni tuya ni mía, y lo sabes – al parecer incluso después de todo lo que pasó él era quien pensaba con la cabeza más fría.

\- Esto no es cosa responsabilidad, y entiendo que estés molesto con ella por lo que hizo, pero entiende, ella lo hizo por tu bien, al igual que tu hermano – suspiró un tanto rendido– sé que no la quieres volver a ver, pero todavía la necesitas, no podrá ayudarte si no la mantienes cerca de ti.

\- Yo no necesito la ayuda de ella ni la de nadie más – dijo molesto sin querer aceptar absolutamente nada de lo que John pudiera decirle – y si crees tanto en lo que dices puedes quedarte con ella – terminó diciendo con un poco de celos en la voz al pensar en lo que podría llegar a pasar estando ella y John solos en la misma casa, de noche.

Sherlock colgó de golpe el teléfono, lo cual no sorprendió a John, él estaba acostumbrado a que hiciera ese tipo de cosas, y no solo cuando estaba molesto, sino cuando había conseguido dilucidar algo importante o hasta porque simplemente no tenía nada que decir y colgaba, era su personalidad, pero lo que sí le llamó la atención fue el porqué de esa reacción, nunca pensó que su amigo se podría haber visto afectado de esa forma por ese tipo de circunstancias, habían muchas cosas que en ese momento no estaban teniendo sentido considerado que de quien se trataba no era nada más ni nada menos que Sherlock Holmes, una persona que no se involucra y que no le importan las personas, pero en esos momentos al parecer estaba sintiendo rencor, celos y hasta desesperación, John hasta podría decir, si es que no conocía tan bien a su amigo, que estaba enamorado.

John al momento de terminada la conversación y a pesar de todo lo que habían hablado había una sola cosa que John no se podía sacar de la cabeza, la que era aquella actividad que se veía tan retorcida para él considerando las personas que la habían realizado, cerró los ojos y luego de unos segundos finalmente logró sacarse la imagen de la cabeza, aunque la idea le seguía rondando. Se dirigió a la cocina y se dispuso a ayudar a preparar la cena, estaba seguro de que de no hacerlo la cocina terminaría quemada.

\- ¿Cómo va la cena? – preguntó entrando a la cocina.

\- Bastante bien, hice papas fritas – dijo con orgullo enseñando los resultados de su trabajo, orgullo que se le fue casi arrebatado al mirar la cara de John, que tenía una extraña combinación entre decepción y sorpresa, decepción porque realmente no era lo que se esperaba y realmente no sabía si se podría considerar cena y sorpresa porque realmente no creía que ella fuera realmente capaz de cocinar algo por si sola

\- Pero yo te dejé preparando otra cosa – intentó que su voz sonara lo más amable posible, no quería hacerla sentir mal, a fin de cuentas, había hecho la cena, aunque no había sido lo que realmente debía preparar

\- No te gusta – afirmó apenada – lo siento, es que es lo único que sé preparar – susurró recordando lo que le había dejado como un "regalo" de despedida a Sherlock, sin saber en ese momento que sería de despedida y no de reconciliación como ella esperaba que fuera.

\- No, está bien – dijo él divertido, era algo que no se esperaba, cada vez le parecía una persona más interesante, ella era como alguien que estuvo aislada de la sociedad actual que no sabe cómo funcionan las cosas más básicas de la vida.

Sin esperar respuesta John tomó el contenedor en donde estaban las papas, sonrió ampliamente y de forma completamente honesta, se dirigió al refrigerador donde guardaba los aderezos y con un poco de habilidad logro sacarlos sin derramar nada, escondió una pequeña risa y logró decir.

\- Vamos a comerlas mientras vemos televisión – mantuvo su sonrisa y sin esperar respuesta se fue a sentar al sillón y encendió la televisión.

Noah caminó lentamente hasta allá, no era algo usual para ella el compartir la cena con otra persona, aunque en esos momentos la cena no fuera la convencional. Una vez allí se sentó al lado de John, él encendió la televisión, intentó de poner algún canal neutro para no crear problema, pero podía adivinar que ella nunca había visto la televisión, no al menos de alguna forma en la que le prestara demasiada atención, considerando eso no sabía realmente que se podría considerar como neutro, así que solo cambió de canal hasta encontrar algún programa de noticias, Noah no protestó, así que asumió que estaba bien, sin pensarlo se llevó una papa a la boca y la comió con delicadeza.

El resto del tiempo se la pasaron comiendo y charlando, tenían la televisión encendida pero no era más que ruido de fondo que los distraía de vez en cuando, una vez terminados y bastantes satisfechos con la comida acabaron con un suspiro al unísono.

\- Estaban bastante buenas – dijo él lamiéndose los dedos con delicadeza – ¿solías hacerlas mucho?

\- Realmente no es más que la segunda vez que las hago, la primera fue para Sherlock – apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se apenó un poco - fue antes de que me fuera, las dejé en el refrigerador sin decirle que lo había hecho, probablemente él no se ha dado cuenta de eso – susurró apenada, aquello le dolía, pero no quería que John se diera cuenta de eso.

\- Eso no puede ser – dijo divertido, ignorando por completo y a propósito todo lo que refería a Sherlock, no quería saber realmente lo que había hecho o no había hecho con él, en esos momentos realmente era lo que menos le preocupaba – pues se te da bastante bien.

\- Gracias – se sonrojó levemente, aquello fue lo único que pudo decir, no solo por el cumplido, sino porque se dio cuenta de cómo él pasó por alto lo que ella consideraba casi como una confesión, algo que él no tenía que saber realmente – tu hija, ¿No está ahora contigo? – intentó de cambiar el tema, pero solo lo hacía más incómodo

\- No me siento capaz de cuidarla – se vio sorprendido por la pregunta y escondió el rostro entre las manos – la está cuidando Molly.

\- Lo siento – dijo apenada – ¿Y su madre no la puede cuidar? – apenas terminó la frase se dio cuenta que no fue más que un error, el rostro de John se convirtió en la muestra viviente de la tristeza y ella sin habilidades para interactuar con la gente no supo que decir ni que hacer

\- Ella murió – dijo intentando de ocultar el deseo de comenzar a llorar – le dispararon – suspiró y se detuvo un segundo – salvó a Sherlock, el disparo iba dirigido a él.

Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar en esos momentos, no sabía de qué forma tratar con una persona que estuviera tan triste como lo estaba John en esos momentos, nunca fue buena para las conversaciones y mucho menos cuando se involucraban sentimientos reales de por medio, intentó varías veces de decir algo, pero cada vez que abría la boca para pronunciar cualquier palabra se arrepentía y la volvía a cerrar, así se repitió aquel ciclo por varios segundos, los suficientes para que John se diera cuenta del problema en el que ella misma se había metido, solo pudo mirarla con atención esperando a poder ver qué era lo que finalmente terminaba por hacer.

\- Debe haber sido horrible – fue lo único que logró decir – entonces no va a haber nadie aparte de nosotros por unos días ¿No? – aquello de alguna forma le sacó una sonrisa a John, no por la doble intención que se le podría atribuir a aquella frase, sino por la notoria inocencia con la que lo decía, porque realmente se notaba que realmente ella no sabía que decir, era como tratar con una persona que nunca había compartido con la sociedad de ninguna forma, de alguna forma le recordaba a Sherlock.

Se miraron con inocencia y ella pudo notar en los ojos de él un poco de esperanza, al parecer él tenía esperanza en ella, en que podía ser algo bueno para su vida, y no podía estar más equivocado en ese memento, ella solo le respondió con una sonrisa para que no se diera cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, y que lo que él realmente debía hacer era alejarse de ella, y no lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

John lo pensó unos segundos, ya se le estaba haciendo tarde y al día siguiente tenía que madrugar porque tenía que ir a trabajar, después de tanto tiempo seguía trabajando en aquel consultorio, aunque no tuviera a Mary que lo acompañara, que lo ayudara e incluso algo tan simple como que le estuviera diciendo que paciente era el que venía, se sentía su ausencia, con eso en mente pensó unos segundos y tuvo lo que en esos momentos le pareció una buena idea, se llevaría a Noah a su trabajo y así quizás lograba que ella compartiera un poco con la gente y pudiera aprender algo de eso, aunque pensando en eso se le hacía la idea más bien de una niña en una excursión y se le escapó una sonrisa de solo pensarlo.

\- Mañana tengo que ir al trabajo, si no te quieres quedar sola en casa podrías venir conmigo y ahí vemos en que te puedes entretener todo el día – la vio unos segundos y sonrió – quizás puedas compartir con algunas personas.

\- No – soltó casi por instinto – no creo que sea una buena idea – intentó de calmar la situación, pero sin querer tiñó de rastros de temor su afirmación – además solo voy a estar estorbando

\- Pero no digas eso, es bueno que salgas y compartas.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea – se puso de pie de golpe e intentó cambiar de tema, realmente no quería demostrar que era lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, y eso era miedo, miedo a la gente, miedo a lo que nunca supo cómo tratar, miedo a vivir en la incomodidad y la pena a causa de las personas, siempre fue maltratada por ellos y ella sabía que esta no sería la excepción – No hay problema con que me quede sola – a pesar de todo lo pasado y lo poco que realmente había vivido en la sociedad y había aprendido de ella, realmente tenía un talento insospechado para mentir.

\- No estoy tan seguro – se puso de pie igual que ella y la miró unos segundos, sin querer se dio cuenta del miedo que teñía las palabras de ella a pesar de lo bien que había mentido, a pesar de eso descartó la idea de inmediato y lo pudo resistir sin problema – ya es tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir, si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama – cambió de tema de manera exitosa.

\- No, tranquilo – se volvió a sentar – estoy bien aquí – dijo acomodándose en el sillón y dibujando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro – no quiero quitarte tu lugar.

\- No me lo estarías quitando, duerme en mi cama – tomó la mano de ella e hizo que se levantara del sillón, la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo único que ella no pudo esconder, temor, ¿A qué?, eso él no lo podía saber, solo sabía que tenía un deseo inexplicable de hacer que ella dejara de sentir ese temor.

\- No quiero – ambos sabían que no se refería a donde dormir, sino que tenía completa relación a ese temor y esa vez él no se pudo resistir y la abrazó con fuerza – lo digo en serio.

\- Yo sé que no – sonrío – no quiero que pienses mal de mi – suspiró – pero podemos dormir juntos, solo dormir – dijo rápido, necesitaba especificar sus palabras, aún abrazados le estaba susurrando al oído.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Vamos a dormir – aunque no fue la respuesta que ella esperaba se sintió conforme con ella, él tomó su mano y la llevó hasta su habitación – creo que la cama es lo suficientemente grande como para que no tengamos problemas.

\- Supongo que estará bien – dijo escondiéndose una sonrisa, la que se reflejaba en sus ojos y la delataban – gracias.

\- No es nada – se detuvo a mirar la cama con detenimiento, no pudo evitar recordar el último momento en el que había compartido su cama con otra persona, de haber sabido que eso no volvería a pasar lo habría aprovechado más y no habría perdido el tiempo respondiendo mensajes de una persona que termino siendo la psicópata hermana de su mejor amigo, siempre deseaba poder haber compartido más con su esposa, antes de perderla.

\- Si quieres puedo volver al sillón – dijo ella al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por la mente de él.

\- No, está bien – susurró mirando al piso – es lo que es – recordó el momento en el que decidió dejarla ir por completo – debería dar un paso adelante y quizás esta sea la forma – con delicadeza hizo que él soltara su mano y aprovechó para acariciar el rostro de él.

\- Lo que decidas está bien.


	16. Amor

Luego de haber entrado a la habitación y finalmente decidir que ambos dormirían en aquella cama, no tardaron mucho en acostarse, por alguna razón ninguno de los dos se sintió incomodo con la idea de estar juntos en la cama, o al menos así fue para John, mientras que ella sabía que sería mejor si hacía ver que se sentía de igual forma. No tardaron mucho en dormirse, ambos estaban bastante cansados, ya que cada uno por su lado había tenido un día bastante estresante. Una vez dormidos ambos pudieron realmente sentirse cómodos, ella se había acostumbrado a dormir con alguien al haber dormido esos días con Sherlock, mientras que John al extrañar tener una compañía al momento de dormir se sintió reconfortado al poder tener a alguien.

Luego de pasada unas horas John sintió como tocaban la puerta, eran casi las tres de la madrugada y había una sola persona que podría perturbar su sueño a esa hora, miró detrás de él para poder ver a la chica que se encontraba recostada en su cama, durmiendo en el lado donde solía dormir Mary, aún se le apretaba el estómago de solo pensar en eso, pero de alguna forma prefería que estuviera ella en vez de tener un espacio vacío que solo recordaba la perdida.

Se levantó, se lavó la cara y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta, por cada segundo que pasaba la persona que tocaba la puerta se volvía cada vez más impaciente y tocaba cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, John a propósito camino lo más lento que pudo hasta la puerta y la abrió con la misma tranquilidad con la que caminó, mientras que Sherlock con su mejor expresión de impaciencia esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, apenas pudo entró rápidamente, caminó de la misma forma hasta la sala de estar y una vez ahí no se detuvo un segundo, caminando de un lado a otro y mareando un poco a John que lo miraba desde una distancia razonable para no invadir su caminar. John ya sabía de qué se trataba todo eso, todo tenía que ver con la chica que en esos momentos estaba en la cama de John durmiendo plácidamente, para cualquier persona que pensara en todo eso y en lo que estaba pasando, lo vería como una situación completamente extraña, pero desde el punto de vista de John y Sherlock, con todo lo que ya habían vivido, no era algo totalmente extraño.

\- ¿Dónde está ella?

\- Sherlock – intentó de hacer que al menos dejara de dar vueltas de un lado a otro – ella no quiere verte ahora, la echaste de tu casa, ¿crees que te estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos?

\- Esa no fue mi pregunta – ignoró completamente el comentario de su amigo, no le importaba nada que tuviera que ver con los sentimientos de ella - ¿Dónde está? – preguntó dándole énfasis a cada palabra.

\- No vayas a creer que te lo voy a decir – lo miró con una clara expresión de reproche – sé lo que vas a hacer, así que no te lo diré.

\- Bueno, entonces parece que lo tendré que descubrirlo por mí mismo – terminó la frase como una completa amenaza y sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación para ponerse a buscar por el resto de la casa

John gruñó por lo bajo y comenzó a seguir los pasos de su impaciente amigo, primero pasaron por la cocina, lo que a John le pareció algo completamente innecesario porque nadie dormiría en la cocina y John nunca permitiría que alguna persona se quedara ahí, además de que a diferencia de lo que estaba pensando Sherlock en esos momentos ella no se estaba escondiendo, solo había encontrado un lugar donde pasar la noche, pero ya que Sherlock era quien estaba buscando decidió pasar por todos los lugares posibles, su siguiente destino fue la habitación de la bebé, solo le dio una leve mirada al baño y cuando finalmente entró a la habitación principal se sorprendió con lo que encontró y no pudo producir sonido alguno, no porque no quisiera despertarla, sino porque realmente no se creía lo que estaba pasando, no creía lo que estaba viendo, cerró la puerta intentando de fingir que no había visto nada y con paso seguro se dirigió hasta la sala de estar, la recorrió y finalmente se desplomó sobre el sillón, apoyó los codos sobre las piernas, escondió el rostro entre las manos e intentó de evitar las lágrimas _._

\- ¿Cómo es esto posible? – preguntó con cierta tristeza que John había escuchado solo en contadas ocasiones – dime que no dormiste con ella por favor

\- Claro que no – dijo un tanto a la defensiva – yo estaba durmiendo en el sillón, no dormiría con ella – mintió como un acto reflejo.

\- Todo esto no parece más que una gran mentira – miró al techo en busca de algún tipo de explicación.

\- No puede ser una mentira – lo pensó un segundo – no todo al menos

\- Todo lo que yo sé de ella es una mentira, no me extrañaría que todo lo demás también lo fuera

John soltó un breve suspiro, él estaba de acuerdo en la mayoría con él a pesar de que no quería aceptarlo.

\- Quizás la mayoría fue una mentira, pero hay una cosa que siempre fue una verdad y es que ella está aquí para ayudarte, sin importar el método, ese es su propósito, creo que deberías dejarla volver a tu departamento

\- ¿Esa es tu mejor idea? – preguntó Sherlock mirándolo con odio – ella es el problema y tu sugerencia es que la meta en mi departamento de nuevo, ¿para qué? ¿para que se meta entre mis sabanas de nuevo? – soltó la última pregunta con completo odio

\- No es lo que quiero decir – no quería tener que volver a pensar en eso, ya había podido sacarse esa imagen una vez, pero no sabía si podría llegar a hacerlo una segunda vez, por lo que prefirió evitar el tema todo lo que pudo – pero estar cerca de ella te hará bien, necesitas compartir con las personas y quizás te ayude con las drogas – dijo en tono seguro esperando que ella no llegara a ser ese tipo especial de compañía

\- Yo no tengo problemas de drogas – soltó ofendido, John sabía que nunca sería capaz de aceptar cualquier tipo de problema que tuviera.

\- Aunque no aceptes eso, lo que si sabes es que tienes un problema con las personas, no creo que te haga mal convivir con alguien después de que te hayas quedado solo en el departamento

\- El problema en realidad es que ella me engañó, independiente de lo que yo pueda necesitar o no – lo miró unos segundos y cuando se encontró con su mirada susurró - ¿Cómo esperas que yo pueda confiar en ella?

\- No creo que la mentira sea realmente el problema – pensó mejor cada una de las quejas de su amigo y continuó – creo que es otro el problema, pero ¿Cuál? – intentó sonar como su amigo cuando intenta deducir algo

\- Porque la amo – la desesperación de todo lo que habían hablado y el tener que soportar y responder todas las preguntas y suposiciones de su amigo hicieron que sin darse cuenta soltara aquella confesión de golpe

A John aquella información le vino como un balde de agua fría, nunca había pensado que su amigo podría llegar a sentir algo real por una persona y mucho menos que lo expresara de alguna forma, que lo dijera de forma clara y con palabras coherentes, aunque más allá de la sorpresa por saber que su amigo tenía sentimientos, lo que John sintió fue celos por toda la situación, él había pasado años con su amigo, había compartido con él lo que no había compartido con nadie más y nunca recibió una sola palabra de cariño y estaba seguro que tampoco se lo comentó a nadie, a nadie le dijo en ningún momento que ha querido a alguna persona, y ahí estaba confesando su amor por lo que él creía como una mentira. John miró hacia otro lado intentando de evitar el sonrojo de Sherlock y que él mismo no se diera cuenta de los celos que en esos momentos estaban recorriendo su cuerpo.

\- Estas celoso – afirmó casi como si fuera una de sus tantas deducciones – pero ¿por qué? – dijo mirándolo con interés, como si realmente estuviera pasando algo que estuviera más allá de su comprensión.

\- Porque eres un idiota, no sabes cuantas personas han esperado por recibir esas palabras de cariño de tu parte, o al menos saber que tenías sentimientos, y una chica que llega para fastidiarte y que solo conoces desde hace una semana se gana tu corazón – alzó la voz de forma inconsciente y cerró las manos en puños sin darse cuenta – lo siento, pero no es más que un fastidio – lo miró directamente a los ojos – muchas veces tú no eres más que un fastidio.

\- La estabas defendiendo hace unos segundos y ahora también afirmas que no es más que un fastidio – reaccionó como se esperaba que reaccionara, sin comprender los sentimientos de un otro y sin responder a ellos.

\- Tú eres el fastidio, no ella – se acercó unos pasos a él – y ese no es el punto ahora.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es?

\- Que eres un idiota orgulloso, que cuando encuentra a alguien a quien querer o solo ignoras esos sentimientos o simplemente aleja a esa persona sin remedio – apunta hacía la habitación – y con ella estás haciendo lo segundo.

Sherlock solo se dedicó a mirar a otro lado, no quería admitir que muy en lo profundo su amigo tenía razón.

\- Eso no es lo importante – volvió a mirar a John, esperaba que su amigo estuviera de acuerdo con él, lo que no fue así – ella me engañó, me mintió e independiente de lo que acabo de decir, eso no cambia el hecho de que no puedo confiar en ella en ninguno de los aspectos – suspiró y continuó esperando sonar lo más convincente posible – ella no es más que una mentira, realmente no quiero estar más tiempo cerca de ella, llamaré a mi hermano y espero poder deshacerme de eso.

\- Y lo sigues haciendo, tú no lo entiendes y no lo vas a entender – soltó aún molesto, él sabía que su amigo ya no cambiaría de opinión y él no tenía molestia en hacerse cargo del "problema" – habla con él tranquilo, que si no quieres que viva en tu casa se puede quedar conmigo – se acercó unos pasos a él e intentó continuar con lo que estaba diciendo de la forma más intimidante posible – pero no creas que por eso la vas a sacar completamente de tu vida, no permitiré que nuevamente saques de tu vida algo tan importante como eso, aunque no lo quieras aceptar

\- En eso tienes toda la razón – se puso de pie y sonrió mientras caminaba dándole la espalda a John – no lo voy a aceptar y puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, a mí no me importa

Sherlock sin decir alguna otra palabra siguió caminando en dirección a la puerta a paso seguro, hasta que se vio interrumpido por la leve voz de un tercero, había una sola opción para eso, se dio media vuelta y pudo ver una leve silueta, el sonido de unos pasos se pudieron sentir, era Noah que estaba viendo la situación con atención, llevaba una polera que le cubría un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una vez ambos se dieron cuenta de su presencia pudo articular sus primeras palabras.

\- ¿Qué sucede? No sabía que él estaba aquí – dijo un poco avergonzada por lo que llevaba puesto.

\- ¿Qué haces con eso puesto? Dijiste que no habías dormido con ella – dijo apuntándola directamente mientras veía a su amigo con rencor y luego vio a Noah esperando la aprobación de aquella información.

\- Es verdad – miró de reojo a John, podía entender completamente por qué había mentido – le pedí si podía usar su cama, y bueno, tú conoces a tu amigo, él no aceptó dormir conmigo así que él durmió en el sillón – no esperaba tener que mentirle tanto a Sherlock, después de todo lo que había pasado con él se había prometido no volver a hacerlo, pero en una posición como esa no había otra alternativa, porque, o decía la verdad y provocaba una discusión entre dos amigos, además de que John jamás volvería a confiar en ella, o mentía y de esa forma mantenía la confianza de John y la amistad entre los dos hombres, claramente la mejor opción era la de la mentira.

\- No te creo nada, y eso lo sabes – la miró con odio de pies a cabeza – espero no volver a verte – se dio media vuelta de la forma más dramática posible y salió del departamento.

Todo lo sucedido le había llegado por sorpresa a ambos, o más bien a los tres, incluso considerando que Sherlock fue el responsable de todo eso no pasó de la forma en la que él se esperaba. Luego de que Sherlock se fue sintieron una pequeña sensación de paz, a pesar de todo lo que se había hablado con él.

\- Acabas de oírlo todo ¿cierto? – preguntó un tanto tímido.

\- No creo que haya sido todo realmente, no sabría como decirte desde cuando fue que empecé a escuchar – hizo una pequeña pausa y pensó detenidamente lo que iba a decir – no creo haber escuchado nada realmente importante – claramente aquello no era más que una mentira ya que se refería claramente a la confesión de Sherlock, lo que había escuchado, ella nunca había esperado poder oír eso, y no quería que otra persona supiera que lo había hecho, se extendió una leve sonrisa en su rostro de forma inevitable mientras pensaba en lo que haría a continuación en base a la información nueva.


	17. Mycroft

El día había comenzado hace ya varias horas, John ya se había levantado, se había vestido y se había ido al trabajo, mientras que Noah aún permanecía dormida, ahora ya no en un lado de la cama, sino que, en diagonal de lado a lado, esa era una de las cosas que no había podido disfrutar antes, cosas que en realidad eran muchas, aunque todas, o en su mayoría eran pequeños detalles, y una de ellas era poder disfrutar de una cama así de grande solo para ella. Luego de unas horas de que John hubiera abandonado la casa y ella hubiera podido descansar todo lo que hubiera necesitado para poder reponerse adecuadamente, terminó por despertarse al fin, tenía la vista borrosa y aún fresca la conversación que había tenido con Sherlock esa misma noche, aún no se podía creer lo que él había dicho, no había dicho directamente que se refería a ella, aunque era obvio ya que el tema de la conversación era ella realmente, pero él no sabía que ella lo había escuchado, todo ello le había llegado directo a su corazón y no quería que nadie se enterara de que ella lo había escuchado. Se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta el baño y se lavó la cara.

Se sacó la polera que le había prestado John, era una polera que ya le quedaba grande a él, él la había utilizado de pijama por un tiempo y no creía que la podría volver a usar de otra forma, se miró unos segundos al espejo preguntándose como su vida había cambiado tanto en tan pocos días, y que era lo que había hecho para merecer eso, tanto lo bueno como lo malo, cada vez que lo pensaba no se lo podía creer, pero siempre tenía una forma de seguir adelante con lo que quería, finalmente se volvió a poner la ropa que llevaba del día anterior. Fue directo a la cocina, le costó un poco saber dónde estaban realmente cada cosa, una vez fue capaz de encontrar la leche se la sirvió en un vaso y la acompañó con una tostada con mermelada, le encantaba la mermelada de frutilla y ahí se encontró una muy buena. Cuando finalmente terminó con su desayuno limpió lo que había ocupado y salió de la casa, pensó que lo más lógico sería que John hubiera salido de casa con las llaves, por lo que no se preocupó al momento de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella una vez estuvo fuera, no creyó necesario decirle en esos momentos a John que no volvería a dormir ahí, primero quería poder realizar el plan y después tener que decírselo a él, no esperaba que al final su plan no terminara de la forma que esperaba, pero siempre es bueno tener un plan B, así que prefirió no decir nada en caso de tener que retractarse.

Una vez en la calle tuvo que esperar a que un taxi se detuviera, no había pasado tanto tiempo realmente, pero había hecho todo lo anterior con tanta calma que ya se le estaba haciendo demasiado tarde, y si no llegaba a la hora que esperaba llegar temía que no pudiera lograr lo que quería. Una vez entró en el taxi le pidió al conductor que fuera directamente al lugar donde quería llegar, esperaba que la pudiera llevar por el camino que fuera más rápido.

Una vez llegó al lugar de destino se bajó con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba justo a tiempo, el lugar era un edificio antiguo, no era un lugar que frecuentaran mucho las personas, aquel era un club de caballeros, era un lugar en donde solo a él lo podría encontrar y por suerte para ella si no estaba ocupado en algo trascendental para el país era el único lugar en donde podría encontrarlo. Sin pensarlo entró con seguridad a aquel lugar, claramente no era un lugar adecuado para ella, pero no había otra alternativa, recorrió el lugar sin detenerse a mirar a nadie, claramente todos estaban inquietos por su presencia y no estaban completamente seguros de que hacer, pero ninguno podía decir nada, así que nadie hizo absolutamente nada, fue directamente a la oficina de Mycroft y una vez estuvo ahí, entró con seguridad esperando poder encontrarlo, pero no fue así, el lugar estaba completamente vacío, ella ya había estado ahí en más de una ocasión, fue a ver a Mycroft más de una vez cuando le pidió que cuidara de su hermano y cuando se estaban poniendo de acuerdo de cómo lo iban a hacer, de esa forma se conocía el lugar casi de memoria, caminó recorriendo intentando de poder ver todas las cosas que se encontraban en aquel lugar, ya había ido varias veces, pero siempre tenía que hablar con Mycroft y no podía detenerse a ver todo lo que él tenía en aquel lugar, así que en ese momento en el que podía hacerlo a libertad lo hacía completamente.

\- Demonios – se escuchó decir a Mycroft al entrar en la oficina, realmente se había sorprendido al verla en su oficina sin haber avisado, sentada en su sillón con aire de superioridad y los pies apoyados sobre el escritorio

\- Te sorprendí – una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, se veía como una niña pequeña que había logrado su travesura

\- Claro – dijo mirando dentro del club de caballeros para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de él – es un club de caballeros – la miró de arriba abajo – y tú no eres un caballero

\- Que gran observación señor Holmes – su sonrisa se extendió aún más, si es que era eso posible

\- ¿Cómo entraste?

\- Pues bueno – rio por lo bajo – nadie dijo nada, así que solo entré y ya – se encogió de hombros

Aquello se estaba volviendo como una verdadera molestia para Mycroft, aquello no parecía ser más que una broma de mal gusto de una adolescente aburrida que no tenía nada más que hacer que fastidiar y sin poder dejar en paz a nadie, solo que ella ya no era una adolescente, aunque se comportara como una, ya era una mujer, su cuerpo había cambiado completamente y aquello le sorprendió a Mycroft la primera vez que la vio luego de todo el tiempo que había pasado, también esperaba que fuera un poco más madura , pero al darse cuenta que no lo era la siguió viendo como la adolescente que siempre fue para él. Mycroft de solo pensar en eso le hacía pensar que no había sido más que una mala idea haberla llamado, al parecer había cosas que eran mejor no sacar del pasado.

\- Bueno el cómo entraste aquí es lo de menos

\- Tienes toda la razón – se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a paso lento a donde se encontraba él – hay algo muy importante de lo que necesito hablar contigo, es muy urgente y es necesario que sea ahora

\- Cada vez suenas más como una adolescente – espetó molesto

\- Es importante

\- Bueno, ¿qué es tan importante? – preguntó con completo interés, a pesar de su actuar de adolescente se veía completamente sería con respecto al tema

\- Sherlock – de solo escuchar eso se le vinieron los ánimos el suelo a Mycroft

\- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no importa si vives o no con él, si él acepta o no, tu trabajo es uno y no te puedes deshacer de él

\- No me refiero a eso, él va a venir aquí, a hablar contigo, a intentar de convencerte de que ya no viva él

\- Lo que no logrará – espetó un tanto molesto interrumpiéndola

\- Por favor déjame terminar – tomó una de sus manos con las de ella – necesito que lo convenzas de que él puede hacer lo que él quiera, dale en el gusto, que se vaya con la idea de que él ha ganado.

\- No te entiendo – la miró unos segundos, se sentía un poco incomodo al sentir el tacto de su mano, pero no se quería alejar de ella – no veo para qué quieres que yo haga eso

\- Eso no es lo importante ahora – apretó la mano de él – por favor – se acercó a una distancia peligrosa – déjalo ganar una sola vez – sonrió al saber lo difícil que sería tan pequeña acción para el Holmes mayor

No estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que ella estaba diciendo, y claramente no aceptaría aquella petición, era algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar, nunca aceptaría que su hermano había ganado en algo, aunque en esos momentos se encontraba un poco intimidado por ella, hace mucho tiempo que no la tenía tan cerca y mucho menos que le estuviera sosteniendo la mano, él solo intentó de mantener la postura y que ella no se diera cuenta lo que le estaba sucediendo, o que ella le estaba haciendo sentir, mantuvo la espalda erguida y sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción, nunca antes para él aquello se le había hecho al menos un poco difícil.

Por una razón que no podía explicar Noah sentía el deseo y la necesidad de entrelazar sus dedos con los de la mano que estaba sosteniendo, y acercarse un poco más a la persona que tenía delante, pero ella ya sabía lo que eso significaría y no quería perder el trabajo nuevamente y mucho menos que él se alejara de ella como lo había hecho la vez anterior, ella sabía que si una idea se le metía en la cabeza sería capaz de enviarla a la luna si es que era necesario con tal de deshacerse de ella, y esa vez para siempre.

\- Si me explicas que es lo que realmente quieres quizás –susurró mientras se soltaba del agarre de ella y se alejaba unos cuantos pasos – solo quizás, lo piense

\- No voy a caer en tu juego y en tu manipulación – sonrió de lado y volvió a tomar su mano – tú me conoces, sabes que soy buena en lo que hago o en lo que sea que esté haciendo y ahora vas a tener que confiar que mientras menos sepas de esto más posibilidades hay de que funcione

\- No te creo nada – la miró unos segundos y luego no pudo hacer más que suspirar, ella ganaba nuevamente, después de todo lo que decía era cierto, él sabía que sí quería que las cosas funcionaran como él quería tendría que confiar en ella – está bien, lo haré, pero al menos tengo que saber en qué es lo que se supone que él ha ganado

\- Pues con respecto a mí, él va a venir a pedirte no volver a verme en su vida, se querrá deshacer de mí, y que tú también tienes que hacerlo, dile que lo harás, de hecho, dile que ya lo hiciste, y que yo ya no tengo ningún tipo de vínculo con él, que está libre, y luego deja que se vaya

\- ¿Quieres que mienta? – ladeó un poco la cabeza – pero no entiendo como eso te ayudaría

\- Ya te dije, mientras menos sepas, mejor – se acercó esos pasos que él se había alejado hace un momento – entonces ¿Me harás ese favor? – sonrió delicadamente.

\- Está bien, está bien – dijo él completamente rendido – pero lo haré a mi modo

Una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de ella, no importaba lo que él le dijera a Sherlock, con la limitada información que él tenía solo había una solución posible y es que Sherlock pensara que había ganado.

\- Muchas gracias – soltó ella completamente alegre – es importantísimo – miró su reloj unos segundos – bueno, espero que cumplas con tu palabra, es muy importante – miró la puerta de reojo y lo pensó unos segundos – yo creo que me tengo que ir

\- Supongo, no hay más que decir – soltó molesto

\- No es eso – lo miró amablemente y se comió las ganas de darle un beso en la mejilla – te veré en algún otro momento – dijo como despedida mientras salía de la oficina

\- Como digas – correspondió de forma muy elocuente

Luego de salir de la oficina de Mycroft y quedar nuevamente expuesto a aquellos "caballeros", cada uno de ellos se le quedó mirándola con una variación diferente de una expresión de perversión, intentó de salir del lugar lo más rápido posible, ella solo caminó hacía la puerta mientras ellos fingían estar leyendo el diario detenidamente cuando pasaba a un lado de cualquiera de ellos. Una vez en la puerta, al salir se encontró con Sherlock que iba en dirección contraria, probablemente a ver a su hermano.

\- Noah – le espetó él al verla salir, mientras una sonrisa se extendía en el rostro de ella sin que él pudiera verla

\- Sherlock – susurró correspondiéndole el saludo.


	18. Mentiras

Noah estaba fuera de aquel club de caballeros esperando a que Sherlock saliera de ese lugar, durante todo ese tiempo lo que reinaba la situación no era más que el silencio, claramente todo eso era dentro del club, ya que la situación era completamente opuesta fuera de este, con la gente, los autos y todos aquellos ruidos innecesarios, pero dentro de aquel lugar no había más que silencio, a excepción de algún que otro grito que se podía escuchar desde la oficina de Mycroft, nadie de ahí dentro se sorprendía por el ruido, considerando que era un lugar de silencio, al parecer ya todos estaban acostumbrados a lo que sucedía cuando Mycroft se encontraba con su hermano y el menor se encontraba molesto, siempre había una razón por la que Mycroft podría hacer enojar a su hermano, ninguna de las personas ahí dentro prestó atención, cada uno estaba concentrado en el diario, en algún otro tipo de lectura o cualquiera que fuera su distracción en ese lugar, y muy a diferencia de ellos Noah solo podía pensar y prestarle atención a aquellos gritos que se podían escuchar, aunque no podía saber con claridad lo que decían, pero de ellos dependía el futuro de ella, o lo más parecido a eso.

Luego de unos minutos de impaciencia esperando, Sherlock salió a paso rápido de la oficina de su hermano, recorrió el lugar en solos unos pocos pasos y salió del lugar con una expresión de satisfacción que no se reflejaba en sus actos, aunque toda sensación de felicidad o satisfacción que podría tener luego de la noticia que le había dado su hermano se borró de inmediato cuando la vio a ella en la puerta aparentemente esperando algo o al alguien.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó mirándola con un poco de odio, aunque no podía esconder la satisfacción de no tener que volver a verla, y muy a su pesar le dolía un poco el saber que no volvería a ver a la persona de la que había aceptado que se había enamorado

\- Estaba esperando un taxi – miró detenidamente los autos que pasaban y luego su mirada se perdió en el cielo – creo que en verdad han pasado varios, no lo sé realmente, no he sido capaz de alejarme de aquí, no tengo donde ir

\- John dijo que te podías quedar con él – esperó que fuera un motivo para que se alejara de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, pero solo sonó como un intento de solucionar su problema

\- No creo que él quiera vivir conmigo, si no voy a cuidarte no hay motivos para que me quede

\- ¿Y por qué no regresas de dónde viniste? – preguntó ingenuo, no lo podía entender, si ella había llegado de alguna parte a Londres, tendría que poder volver de donde vino

\- De donde yo vine – recalcó cada una de las palabras – yo no tengo donde regresar, no existe un lugar de donde yo venga

En esos momentos no todo lo que ella decía era verdad, pero lo que no tenía ni un rastro de mentira era que ella realmente no tenía donde regresar, donde había vivido no era más que un lugar donde llegaba a dormir después del trabajo, incluso muchas veces evitaba el tener que llegar allí por lo que se dedicaba a trabajar hasta tarde, incluso no llegaba en días, ya que de todas forma ahí nadie la extrañaba y no había nadie que se preocupara, luego de haber vivido esos días con Sherlock y de haber pasado por todo lo que había sucedido y lo que ella misma había provocado de forma tanto intencional como sin querer, deseaba no tener que volver nunca de donde había venido.

\- Ese no es mi problema – dijo evitando completamente la mirada de ella, nunca lo aceptaría, pero realmente se compadecía al menos un poco

\- Nadie dijo que lo fuera – se acercó unos pasos a él y lo miró directamente a los ojos – yo no espero nada de ti, no podría pedirte nada después de todo lo que hice – suspiró y no pudo evitar mirar el piso - pero no tengo un lugar donde regresar y no tengo donde quedarme, tampoco tengo como irme de Londres, tengo que buscar un lugar, y estando los dos en la misma ciudad creo que de alguna forma y otra es inevitable que nos volvamos a ver – Sherlock la miró con reproche, no se creía ninguna de sus palabras, tenía que tener algún as bajo la manga – ya que de todas formas nos veríamos, podría ayudarte a pagar el piso – ahí estaba su as, ella lo miró con actuada inocencia – vamos, no haré nada ahí – se acercó más a él – solo voy a vivir

\- ¿De verdad crees que dejaré que vuelvas a mi departamento? – suspiró - Solo deja de mentirme – dijo dándole énfasis a cada una de sus palabras

\- No te estoy mintiendo, tú ya sabes que no trabajo para tu hermano – sonrió – no hay forma ni razón para que vuelva a hacer lo mismo

\- ¿Cómo puedo saber que todo lo que me dices es verdad?

\- No hay forma de que lo puedas saber realmente, cualquier cosa que yo te diga la vas a dudar sin poder evitarlo – se alejó unos pasos de él para que la pudiera ver de pies a cabeza y extendió los brazos – pero puedes deducirlo, vamos, yo sé que tu poder deductivo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder hacerlo

\- Eso es ridículo – ella lo miró intentando de incentivarlo a que realmente lo hiciera – está bien – la miró unos segundos y comenzó – esa ropa, llevas días usándola, no es como que no tengas más ropa, hay una razón más allá de eso, haz estado días con la misma ropa, pero no has estado esos días durmiendo ni con ella ni con ropa similar cada noche

\- Eso no es deducir porque eso ya lo sabes, lo sabes porque lo viste – sonrió – vamos puedes hacerlo mejor esta vez

\- Sabes que eso no es posible y esa es la razón por la que te empeñas tanto en eso, porque quieres hacerme creer que puedo confiar en mis capacidades para saber si dices la verdad o no y poder al final confiar sin miedo porque más que confiar en ti estaría confiando en mí mismo, pero eso es realmente imposible, no puedo, realmente no puedo deducir si mientes o no con solo verte, de haber podido no me habrías engañado desde el principio

\- En eso tienes razón – volvió a una posición normal y pensó unos segundos en que diría, necesitaba que él creyera en sus palabras, aunque no fueran del todo ciertas, abogar a lo que realmente era una verdad era un buen método para que la mentira sea más creíble y además es más fácil de mantener – Ya vivimos juntos y ya sabes como soy – esa es una pequeña verdad - por mucho que vivamos en el mismo departamento ya no hay forma de que te engañe nuevamente, ya sabes cuál es mi táctica

\- Estoy seguro de que no es la única que tienes, así que estoy seguro de que siempre puedes volver a hacerlo

\- Creo que simplemente estás exagerando mis habilidades, solo te engañé una vez y prácticamente fue porque que me fui aprovechando de cada cosa que iba pasando y nada más, no soy tan experta en el tema – la mayor de las mentiras

\- Pues dudo, dudo de cada palabra que sale de tu boca y dudo que realmente no estés trabajando para mi hermano – ella no se esperaba que el dijera eso, sabía que él inevitablemente también duraría de eso, pero él no solo estaba dudando, estaba seguro y sabía que estaba en lo correcto al pensar que no era más que una mentira y un despiadado plan de parte de ella – aquello comprueba mi teoría – dijo al darse cuenta de la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de ella – toda esta conversación fue una pérdida de tiempo.

No esperó respuesta de parte de ella, aunque realmente ella no tenía nada que decir acerca de eso, había prometido no mentirle y lo único que seguía haciendo era mentirle, Sherlock se alejó unos pasos de ella lentamente, aún de frente y caminó hasta la orilla de la acera, se dio media vuelta y unos segundos después pasó un taxi, hizo que se detuviera, entró en él y se marchó rápidamente de allí.

Noah se dio cuenta que definitivamente no podía decir ninguna mentira más, independiente del fin de la mentira, si era de forma egoísta o no, si lo que quería era ayudar o no, ya ninguna mentira iba a servir nunca más, sabía que al contrario de lo que ella pensara, de que las mentiras podrían llegar a ser al menos un poco de ayuda solo terminaban arruinando las cosas y hacían que él solo se alejara cada vez más de ella, todo lo que pudiera.

Ya no tenía donde regresar o donde dormir, no quería volver a molestar a John, no creía que fuera una buena idea hacerlo, porque ella realmente creía que él no querría vivir con ella sabiendo que ya no era una ayuda para Sherlock, que ya no lo cuidaría, no tenía sentido que siguiera cerca. Pensó en alguna otra persona cercana a Sherlock que podría ayudarle en esos momentos, alguien que le pudiera decir que podría hacer o que no volver a hacer nunca más, aunque la lista era realmente corta y de esas personas no parecía que hubiera nadie dispuesto a ayudar.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos pensándolo encontró lo que denominó un plan que posiblemente funcionaría, a pesar de que no era de los mejores que había tenido, o de hecho al parecer tampoco llegaba a ser bueno, pero al menos era el mejor que tenía en esos momentos, o el menos peor. No esperó más y llamó a un taxi, le dijo al conductor el lugar donde quería ir, prefirió no arriesgarse con una calle ya que no sabía dónde realmente se encontraba ese lugar, pero con eso fue suficiente, en cuanto lo dijo el conductor puso en marcha el taxi y se dirigió directamente al lugar que ella le había solicitado. No se demoraron demasiado en llegar, ella pagó con un poco dinero que habría ganado por los días trabajados cuidando a Sherlock y salió del ahí

Aquel lugar se le hacía demasiado grande y sabía que se perdería sin remedio, aunque esperaba que no fuera así, o no fuera de una forma exagerada, de todas formas, ya había seguido a Sherlock en aquel lugar y esperaba poder saber cómo llegar directamente a donde esperaba, era cosa de seguir los pasos que él había dado la última vez que había estado ahí. Fue eso lo que hizo una vez entrar al lugar y cuando finalmente se encontró en el lugar correcto abrió la puerta con timidez y se aseguró de que estuviera allí la persona que estaba buscando.

\- Lo siento, pero usted no debería poder entrar aquí – la miró con detenimiento – ¿Cómo logró entrar hasta aquí?

\- Suelo ser invisible para las personas – se encogió de hombros – a veces es algo bueno o algo malo, supongo que tú eres Molly, te estaba buscando – dijo entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, ahí estarían solo ella y Molly, bueno y unos cuantos cadáveres

\- ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

\- Soy amiga de Sherlock – Molly la miró con expresión de sorpresa, Noah se acercó unos pasos y cuando estuvo bastante cerca se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro – yo sé que ustedes dos son bastante unidos

\- No creo que unidos sea la palabra

\- No lo sé, sé que él se preocupa por ti, y que tú los amas – esperó la respuesta de ella y recibió un inevitable sonrojo – no te preocupes, todos lo sabemos, de todas formas ya se lo dijiste ¿no? – la tomó del mentón y susurró – por teléfono, él te pidió que lo dijeras y tú no pudiste evitarlo – la soltó, sabía que estaba abriendo una herida que probablemente sería difícil que cerrara completamente, y se estaba divirtiendo bastante, pero había algo más importante en juego y si seguía de esa forma no iba a conseguir lo que necesita – lo siento – se alejó unos pasos y la miró con un toque de tristeza

\- Claro – dijo ella en un tono tembloroso, aunque no le creía realmente

\- No quería hacer eso, es solo que – suspiró – no puedo evitarlo, pero necesito que me perdones

\- ¿Por qué lo necesitas tanto?

\- Porque lo que yo realmente necesito es tu ayuda.


	19. Consejos

Noah no esperó a que Molly respondiera, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, antes de que se pudiera negar ya estaba explicándole todo lo que estaba pasando, la ayuda que necesitaba y el porqué de que la necesitara. Comenzó con uno que otro acontecimiento en su vida que explicara las razones y las formas en las que se conoció con Mycroft, no quería dar detalles acerca de eso, pero habían cosas que eran inevitable tener que explicarlas, sino no entendería todo lo que iba después, explicó como trabajó con él y también como es que dejó de hacerlo, no tuvo la necesidad de explicarle lo que había hecho hasta ese momento de su vida, le explicó como él se volvió a contactar con ella y la contrató para que cuidara de el hermano menor del hombre, le habló sobre cómo llegó hasta Sherlock, cómo inevitablemente necesitaba ayuda y ella ya estaba contratada para eso, como empezó la confusión y además también como terminó, no quiso especificar en ningún detalle que tuviera que ver con que se había enamorado de él, o él de ella, no quería herirla más después de lo que le había dicho cuando había entrado ahí. Su voz sonaba despreocupada, aunque Molly se había dado cuenta desde el principio de lo importante que era cada una de las cosas que le contó y que despreocupaba no estaba.

Una vez Noah sintió que eso era todo lo que Molly necesitaba saber acerca de la situación como para poder ayudarla y entenderla. Se creó un silencio que no llegó a ser incomodo, pero claramente no era agradable, Molly era la que en esos momentos tenía que romper el silencio, tenía que saber que decirle y como ayudarla pero ella nunca fue buena para conversar con la gente, o para dar consejos, pero Noah se veía desesperaba y se notaba que solo Molly podría ayudarla, pero antes de hablar y decir cualquier cosa pensó más de una vez como es que una persona era capaz de actuar de esa forma, de hacer eso y solo al último minuto arrepentirse, si es que realmente estaba arrepentida

\- Déjame ver si entiendo todo, trabajaste para Mycroft – comenzó a contar cada uno de los puntos importante con los dedos de la mano – por alguna dejaron de trabajar juntos, pero luego te volvió a contactar para cuidar de su hermano – hizo una pausa e hizo énfasis en el último punto, como corroborando si lo que estaba diciendo era verdad y no una broma de mal gusto – y la forma que encontrarse para poder realizar ese trabajo fue mentirle y manipularlo

\- Si – dijo avergonzada, aunque con un poco de orgullo dentro de ella al saber lo bien que había logrado manipularlo – básicamente eso, aunque no del todo, yo realmente no quería mentirle, fui para cuidarlo y cuando me di cuenta de que pensaba de que era una alucinación pensé que quizás sería una buena idea seguir con la farsa, cuando me di cuenta del error ya era demasiado tarde

\- Pero tú sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal y no debiste hacerlo ¿no?

\- Claro que lo sé, quizás desde el principio no lo supe, pero ahora de verdad estoy arrepentida de haber hecho eso – suspiró – es por eso por lo que necesito de tu ayuda -intentó de sonreír de una forma dulce, pero no le resultó del todo – eres la única que puede ayudarse – acortó la distancia y la tomó de las manos

\- Pero ¿Por qué insistentes en que es mi ayuda la que necesitas?

\- Lo dije cuando entré aquí, quizás sonó como una forma de intimidarte, pero estaba diciendo la verdad, Sherlock es unido a ti, eres una de las pocas personas en las que él confía, creo que eres la única persona que podría saber cómo solucionar este problema

\- ¿Por qué estás tan segura de todo eso?

\- Confió en tu cuando tuvo que fingir su muerte – suspiró, no quería tener que admitirlo, pero Molly era quien siempre estuvo con él y por alguna razón los celos la estaban matando – él confía en ti y lo sabes

\- Ok – suspiró y le devolvió la sonrisa

Molly no estaba completamente segura de lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo lo que ella había hecho no sabía si debía ayudarle, no sabía si confiar en ella de esa forma, pero la forma en la que Noah había confiado en ella para contarle todo, además de la forma en la que lo había hecho pensó que realmente estaba arrepentida, que sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pensó que sí se merecía al menos un poco de ayuda de parte de ella, además que si lo hacía esperaba que finalmente todo eso también ayudara a Sherlock, que era lo que realmente le importaba a ella.

\- Acepto ayudarte – hizo una pequeña pausa – la idea es que si haces las cosas bien de ahora en adelante no vuelvas a herir a Sherlock, porque si le pasa cualquier cosa lo vas a lamentar – intentó de sonar lo más intimidante posible, aunque no lo había logrado completamente, cosa que Noah fingió que si lo había logrado y evitó sonreír ante la situación

\- Está bien, lo que sea necesario – susurró rendida – cualquier cosa que sea de ayuda espero que me la puedas decir, cualquier idea que tengas será de ayuda

\- Lo primero que tienes que saber es que después de todo lo que pasó una mentira nunca va a volver a funcionar, independiente de si sabe o no que lo que dices es una mentira, porque él ya no confía nada en ti, duda de todo lo que dices y de alguna forma u otra va a volver a llegar a esa mentira y te vas a arrepentir de eso, lo perderás todo, más de lo que ya has perdido

\- Lo sé, solo que no pude dejar de hacerlo – suspiró - ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda sentarme? – preguntó mirando hacia todos lados,

\- Si, lo siento, debía haberlo pensado – sonrió avergonzada, realmente nunca tenía visita, así que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante una situación así, buscó por ahí y regresó donde Noah estaba con dos banquillos en las manos, ella se sentó en uno de ellos y le ofreció el otro a Noah

\- Muchas gracias – se sentó en el suyo y esperó unos segundos a que Molly también estuviera cómoda para continuar - ¿De verdad crees que se pueda solucionar?

\- No – suspiró, no quería tener que decir eso, pero era la verdad – no creo que todo lo que pasó sea algo que se pueda solucionar, pero quizás puede que ayude para que no sea tan malo y con el tiempo se puede mejorar más

\- Supongo que tienes razón, no hay otra salida a estas alturas

\- Bueno, lo primero – comenzó a sonar sería y solemne – lo primero que tienes que saber es que lo más importante es que confíes en él

\- ¿Cómo podría ser eso de ayuda? La idea es que el confíe en mi ¿no?

\- Eso es lo que intentamos conseguir – ladeó la cabeza – pero lo primero es que puedas confiar por completo en él, quizás si confías en él, dejas de ocultar cosas y él se da cuenta de eso, de que confías en él, empiece a confiar un poco en ti, al menos un poco

\- Tiene sentido

\- Ese es el mejor consejo que te podría dar, pero hay otro, este va más que nada para protegerte de todo esto que va a pasar inevitablemente – suspiró triste, sabía lo que era cuando eso pasaba y no se lo deseaba a otra persona – él te romperá el corazón de todas las formas posibles e imaginables, con el tiempo vas a terminar tan herida y rota que cada vez que lo haga que ya no te va a doler

\- Supongo que eso es algo que voy a tener que aceptar – miró el piso triste, no quería que Molly se diera cuenta de que realmente podría salir herida de eso – considerando la persona que es y todo lo que hice creo que es algo que me merezco después de todo – se frotó las manos contra el rostro para intentar despejarse de los sentimiento - ¿Pero algo que sea más práctico?, algo que se podría decir que podría hacer apenas salga de este lugar

\- Podrías comenzar con poner en práctica mi consejo, podrías contarle todo lo que pasó, podrías contarle lo mismo que a mí, intentar de contarlo de forma más detallada, cosas que él no sepa y quizás si tienes suerte se podría dar cuenta de que no lo haces por beneficio propio y comience a confiar un poco en ti

\- Suena una buena idea, supongo que si le expongo todo lo que soy tiene que llegar a confiar al menos en una cosa, ¿no? – sonrió, ya se sentía mucho más cómodo estando con ella – muchas gracias – se bajó del banquillo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó de improvisto, apenas Molly se dio cuenta del movimiento inesperado su expresión de sorpresa se hizo evidente y Noah no pudo evitar tener que explicarse – creí que estaría bien considerando que me habías ayudado, lo siento

\- No, está bien – solo pudo sonreír, pero aún se sentía un poco incomoda con el abrazo, las habilidades emocionales de las dos eran completamente nulas así que ninguna de las dos supo realmente que hacer después

Luego de haber pasado aquel momento tan incómodo para ambas, se quedaron hablando por un rato más, pasaron varios minutos, hablaron desde sus propias vidas hasta algunos datos curiosos sobre cosas de muertos, algunas cosas que no sabían las dos, Noah sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba antes de la muerte mientras que Molly lo que pasaba después de esta, parecían como dos personas que se complementaban sin querer aceptarlo. Los minutos pasaron hasta que Molly detuvo la conversación cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso que debía ocupar en su trabajo, no era como que no le agradara conversar con Noah, pero necesita trabajar, era su deber. Se despidieron, Molly volvió a su trabajo que había dejado a medias mientras que Noah salió del lugar con calma, al igual que cuando entró nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia en ese lugar, y no recibió ningún tipo de advertencia de parte del personal de seguridad. Una vez fuera del hospital espero un taxi, lo tomó apenas llegó y algo nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer le dijo al conductor cual era el que sería su destino, el 221B de la calle Baker iba a recibir una visita no muy esperada, ni agradable.

Ya dentro del taxi y camino a su destino se dio un pequeño momento para analizar lo que había pasado en aquel hospital, lo único que pudo pensar es que definitivamente sería una buena idea todo lo que ella le había dicho y que tenía que confiar en Sherlock, hablaría con él y le contaría todo lo que él necesitaba saber con todo el detalle que fuera necesario, aunque no de más, esperaba que le creyera y que pudiera confiar un poco en ella, al fin y al cabo, estaba dispuesta a contarle su vida, la que era un completo secreto para cualquiera.

De solo pensar en Molly creyó que quizás la persona que se merecía realmente el corazón del detective no era más que aquella forense tan inocente e insegura de sí misma, pero ya que todo lo que Noah estaba haciendo era para su bien propio descartó la idea completamente.

Una vez llegó al departamento entró lentamente subiendo las escaleras, no quería que sus pasos pudieran ser escuchados, una vez dentro se encontró con un Sherlock completamente concentrado, pensando en su sillón, probablemente luego de todo ese tiempo al fin había encontrado un nuevo caso, y eso lo tenía escondido en su palacio mental, apenas se dio cuenta de su presencia, ella se acercó a él, la mirada de él era penetrante e intimidaba completamente a Noah, algo que no era completamente fácil.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? Te dije que no te quería volver a ver

\- Necesito hablar contigo, necesito contarte algunas cosas, espero decidas oírme – se acercó a paso lento a él, no lo quería espantar y que la echa de ahí como lo había hecho la última vez

\- No tengo nada que escuchar que venga de ti

\- Por favor – se acercó otros pasos más, lo que ella creyó que sería el punto limite antes de que se enojara – es lo último que te voy a pedir, si después de todo lo que tengo que decir sigues sin confiar en mí y quieres que me vaya me iré y te juro que no me volverás a ver nunca más

\- ¿Cómo crees que yo voy a creer lo que acabas de decir si todo lo que me has dicho hasta ahora no ha sido más que una mentira – suspiró rendido, al fin y al cabo, estaba enamorado

\- Realmente te juro que no me volverás a ver, ¿Para qué me serviría seguir cerca de ti si solo recibiré hostilidad de tu parte?

\- Algún motivo vas a encontrar

\- Y qué tal si te doy algún incentivo para que realmente quieras escuchar, no por mí, sino por lo que quieres saber de ciertas cosas que solo yo tengo información

\- No creo que eso sea posible

\- Quizás no – una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro – yo te conozco, al menos la parte teórica – lo pensó un momento y no fue buena idea decir eso – sé acerca de que es lo que quieres saber y mucho de eso tiene que ver con tu hermano, con cosas que aún no sabes de él – esa fue su mejor forma de convencerlo, de todas formas, era una verdad, era parte de la historia que ella contaría

De forma inevitable se extendió una sonrisa de interés se dibujó en el rostro de Sherlock, aquel ofrecimiento le pareció que sería la mejor oferta que podría recibir de parte de ella, siempre que fuera verdad lo que decía en esos momentos, claro, y de serlo sería algo que valdría la pena obtener.

\- Está bien, dime lo que quieras – apuntó al sillón de John para que ella se sentara allí y pudiera hablar todo lo que tuviera que decir, ella sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó allí


	20. Aviso

Les tengo que avisar que lamentablemente esta semana y la otra no podré traer capitulo, esta semana no puedo porque me estoy enferma y no me he podido concentrar, la próxima semana no puedo porque estaré de vacaciones y no tendré donde escribir.

Espero me tengan haciendo porque todo esto lo hago con cariño a ustedes, quiero que sepas lo que está pasando y no se preocupen de más.

Espero sigan bien, los veremos en dos semanas


	21. Regreso

Mil disculpas por no haber regresado en la fecha en la que prometí que lo haría pero lo que tenía realmente fue más grabe de lo que esperaba y tuve que estar mucho más tiempo en reposo, ahora estoy retomando lo que llevaba y vengo con un nuevo capitulo, espero me tengan paciencia, a pesar de que igual no fue mucho tiempo me pasaron muchas cosas.

Espero le guste lo que les tengo de ahora en adelante.


	22. Verdad

Una vez Noah se sentó en el sillón de John, intentó de mantenerse lo más cómoda posible, mientras Sherlock intentaba de hacer lo mismo se presentó un silencio un tanto incomodo entre ellos, él no sabía que esperar realmente de todo eso y ella no sabía por dónde comenzar. Pasaron unos segundos y Sherlock ya se estaba poniendo ansioso, él solo estaba esperando a que ella comenzara a hablar, mientras que ella esperaba de alguna forma poder encontrar el momento adecuado para comenzar con todo, luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que ese momento adecuado, si con quien tenía que hablar era con Sherlock, nunca iba a llegar, así que simplemente comenzó a hablar con un poco de temor en la voz.

\- Sé que te dije que te diría algo sobre tu hermano – hizo una pequeña pausa estudiando la expresión de él y continuó – específicamente algo que tú no sabrías acerca de él, que cabe recalcar que nadie más sabe de él, pero desde el principio te dije que también habían otras cosas que quería hablar contigo – lo pensó unos segundos y aunque no le convencía mucho lo que iba a decir no había otra forma de hacerlo – sobre mi vida y la razón de todo esto que está pasando, porque te hablo de esto y porque es tan importante que lo escuches, lo cual aceptaste, así que estás de acuerdo y espero que estés de acuerdo con que comience con mi historia, para llegar a lo de tu hermano

\- De hecho – sonrió de forma sarcástica, no se podía creer que después de todo lo que había pasado aún se tomaba las cosas como si fueran una especie de broma - yo realmente preferiría que comenzaras con lo de mi hermano, es lo que realmente me tiene aquí escuchándote – dijo un tanto molesto, pero no del todo, sabía que había una razón al menos un poco importante para que ella estuviera ahí hablando con él, y quería saber cuál era

\- Que mal, porque no será así, lamentablemente primero tienes que escuchar lo que tengo que decirte porque, lo que quieres saber de tu hermano, y que quizás vayas a en un futuro usar en su contra, es parte de la historia principal, que muy a tu pesar tendré que empezar por ahí – una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro y un silenció se hizo presente, no era incomodo, sino más bien le incitaba a que comenzara con lo que tenía que decir – bueno ya que quedó eso en claro te daré una leve explicación antes de comenzar

\- No quiero que me des explicaciones ni nada, solo cuéntame lo que viniste a decir y quizás piense si creerte o no, si pensar si eres capaz al menos una vez de decir la verdad o solo estás hecha de mentiras – miró a otro lado y suspiró con resignación

\- Intentaré de ser breve, seré sincera contigo, te diré cosas que nadie más sabe, y no solamente de tu hermano, sino de mí también – intentó de hablar lo más rápido posible intentando evitar que fuera interrumpirá – quiero que como tú dices, veas que no solo digo mentiras, puedo decir la verdad, decirte a ti la verdad, solo quiero que confíes una vez en mi

Sherlock ya se estaba comenzando a aburrir de toda esa platica aburrida, ella le había ofrecido información de Mycroft y lo único que estaba haciendo era hablar de ella misma, y al parecer ella ya no entendería solo con palabras porque lo único que hacía era contradecirlo de todo lo que él decía, a pesar de lo mucho que lo había evitado ella seguía siendo no más que una molestia, pero ya no había forma de salir de eso, si quería obtener esa información de su hermano para luego chantajearlo cuando lo necesitara tendría que aguantar toda esa historia aburrida que ella insistía en contarle.

\- Como quieras – no le agradaba tener que darle en el gusto, pero ya a esas alturas era inevitable – habla, ya estoy aburrido de dar tantas vueltas

Ella se acomodó en el sillón, realmente necesitaba un poco o realmente más que un poco de comodidad para decir lo que le tenía preparado a Sherlock, nunca había hablado de eso con nadie, nunca había tenido la necesidad, ni tampoco el deseo de hacerlo, porque si bien lo hacía todo para que él confiara en ella, también ella quería saber si podía confiar en él, si lo que hacía era lo correcto y si también era de alguna forma correcto los sentimientos que empezaba a tener hacia él, quería saber si llegaría a ser una persona que podría llegar a ganarse su corazón, aunque cuando pensó en todos esos detalles recordó que en un momento habría confiado de esa forma en otra persona, pero esa misma arruinó todo y se lo perdió.

Lo que le continuó a eso fue Noah intentando de decirle a Sherlock todo lo importante de su vida, además de lo que nadie más sabía acerca de ella, su vida no fue nada fácil, su madre, que probablemente iba a ser lo único bueno que podría tener, murió en los primero años de vida de Noah, nunca le dijeron exactamente cuando murió, pero ella no recordaba nada de su madre, Noah vivía con una padre vicioso del alcohol y las drogas, entras ella y sus dos hermanos tenían que mantener a su padre y a ellos mismo de la forma que pudieran hacerlo, tenían que conseguir el dinero de la forma que le resultara más fácil, lo que para sus hermano parecía una habilidad espacial con la que habían nacido, mientras que la habilidad de ella era su inteligencia, aunque para ella era lo mejor que podría haber tenido no era de ayuda para su sobrevivencia. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que podía manipular a las personas y de esa forma se deshizo de su familia y pudo vivir relativamente bien, vivió varios años con una vida tranquila, sin ser cercana de ninguna persona, sin amigos ni pareja, hasta que queriendo utilizar su inteligencia comenzó a trabajar con Mycroft

\- Cuando conocí a tu hermano fue cuando comenzamos a trabajar juntos para el gobierno

\- Hasta que empiezas a decir lo que quería oír – dice Sherlock con frustración en la voz y extendido sobre su sillón

\- Tenías que saber lo anterior, aunque no lo creas útil, lo es – sonrió, al parecer Sherlock si la estaba escuchando, el perfectamente la podría haber estado ignorando sin que ella se fiera cuenta, perfectamente podría haber estado en su palacio mental mientras ella hablaba, pero no fue así, se podía ver más en sus ojos que en su expresión corporal que realmente estaba atento a lo que ella decía – aquel era un trabajo secreto, claramente nadie se enteró de eso aparte de nosotros, juntos con las personas con las que trabajábamos, otras dos persona sin contarnos a nosotros, en ese entonces yo aún era menos de edad, lo cual habría impedido que pudiera trabajar allí, pero claramente ellos no se dieron cuenta de eso, así que no tuve problema con eso. Mycroft y yo trabajábamos justos, éramos un equipo dentro de aquel proyecto, somos personas muy similares, con capacidades prácticamente idénticas, por una razón que aun no entiendo les hizo creer que si ya lo tenían a él no me necesitaban a mí, y al parecer estuvieron de acuerdo con él, porque me despidieron, a pesar de que nadie nadie dijo nada de esto, ni a mí ni al resto del equipo en el proyecto, yo pude saberlo claramente, lo veía en él, lo veía en todos, esa traición es difícil de ocultar.

\- Eso es algo que me esperaría de mi hermano

Sherlock había esperado que dijera algo que valiera el trato que había hecho con ella, que cumpliera con los requisitos, que fuera algo que nadie más sabía y que lo pudiera usar para extorsionar, pero a pesar de que cumplía una se las cosas, el hecho de que él no estaba enterado de eso, no serviría de ninguna forma para extorsionarlo. Ella sin darse cuenta simplemente siguió con todo lo que tenía que decir.

\- Luego de eso pasaron varios años, en los que fui pasando de trabajo en trabajo intentando de encontrar algo que realmente me supusiera un reto, al menos el más mínimo, hasta que él se volvió a poner en contacto conmigo, en ese momento pensé que a pesar de los años que habían pasado aún se acordaba de lo que me había hecho y estaba arrepentido, me llamaba para de laguna forma muy rebuscada aceptar que estaba arrepentido y pedir perdón, pero solo era para ofrecerme un trabajo – cerró lo ojos y unos segundos más los volvió a abrir – pero el trabajo era lo suficientemente bueno como para aceptarlo, me supondría de cierta forma un reto y podría llegar a vivir toda una vida tranquila con lo que me pagaría a pesar de estar poco tiempo en el trabajo, así que lo acepté – hizo una pequeña pausa y antes de que Sherlock pudiera interrumpirla intentando de debatir cualquiera de los puntos anteriormente señalado terminó rápidamente con todo lo que quería decir – Todo esto te lo conté porque espero que puedas creer lo que te dije y de esa forma sepas que puedo decir la verdad, y espero no tener que salir de tu vida porque tú me importas, si no me importaras al primer problema me abría ido, pero no fue así porque siento algo por ti.

Apenas terminó un silenció reinó todo el departamento, se notaba un aire tenso, ella no se creía que se estaba seudo confesando de esa forma, mientras que él no se podía creer lo último que ella estaba diciendo, definitivamente debía ser una mentira como todas, pero de solo pensarlo se sintió tibio donde dicen que debería tener el corazón, y quizás tenía razón, una persona que no tiene interés en algo no se queda en un lugar hostil, así que o es verdad lo que dice o tiene otras intenciones detrás. A pesar de todo lo que pensaba solo pudo decir una cosa

\- Entonces supongo que terminaste, ahora solo tengo dos cosas que decir acerca de todo lo que dijiste, primero, tú vida puede ser muy triste o lo que quieras, no me importa porque eso no cambia ni justifica lo que me hiciste, y segundo, la oferta era de que te escucharía porque me dirías cosas de mi hermano que no sé, y que podría eventualmente usar como forma de extorsión, y a pesar de que lo que contaste de mi hermano no lo sabía, lo cual realmente es irrelevante, no sirve como método de extorsión, así que no cumpliste con el trato

\- Aún existen muchas cosas que podría decir de él, esperaba que con lo que dije fuera suficiente, pero parece que no – ladeó la cabeza y pensó si era necesario decirle eso, y efectivamente lo era, eso sería lo que Sherlock aceptaría como que ella estaba cumpliendo realmente con su oferta – hubo un momento de su vida en donde tu hermano se enamoró de una mujer de forma tal que no supo que hacer y simplemente se encargó de deshacerse de ella en su vida, esperó no volver a tener ningún tipo de contacto con ella, pero fue él mismo el que la volvió a poner en su vida. Eso es algo que él nunca te diría, algo que él no le diría a nadie, mucho menos a la chica de la que enamoró

\- ¿Cómo puedo saber que eso es cierto? ¿Cómo puedo saber que todo lo que me dijiste es cierto?

\- Solo vas a tener que confiar en mi en cuanto a mi vida, pero lo que tiene que ver con Mycroft puedes corroborarlo directamente con él – suspiró, creyó que se había salvado, al parecer Sherlock no había entendido esa seudo declaración

\- Ese es el problema, que no puedo confiar en ti, pero si hay algo que puedo corroborar, y es lo de mi hermano – hizo una pequeña pausa, pensó bien en lo que diría – pero antes de corroborarlo con él, ¿cómo puedo saber ahora que eso es verdad? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo es que solo tú lo sabes?

\- Yo sé lo que te acabo de decir de él porque yo soy esa mujer, no necesitó decírmelo para que lo supiera, intenta decírselo y sabrás si es verdad o no

Un pequeño sonrojo se le presentó de forma inesperada en el rostro a Sherlock, realmente no sabía como sentirse, su hermano ya se había enamorado de ella antes que él lo hiciera, incluso antes de que Sherlock la conociera, no sabía si sentirse celoso o de alguna otra forma, pero sabía que definitivamente debía corroborar esa información, y tenía que ser de una forma en la que sea comprobada sin que su hermano sepa que Sherlock posee esa información


End file.
